


Rock Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-11
Updated: 1999-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the first paragraph.<br/><b>Archivist's note:</b> Due to length, this story has been split into five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Due to length, this story has been split into five parts. 

## Rock Me

By GeoFin

Author's homepage: <http://hey.to/GeoFin>

Disclaimers: the two main characters are not mine and I make no money from this. This page is nothing to do with the author of this home page. 

Notes: cb4 is a movie staring Chirs rock, some stories may contain sexual content. you must be 18 or older. if any pages are listed and not shown then it will be uploaded within a few days. Tarkan is a turkish singer who is now in NY trying to make a name for himself. to see him is the only way someone can understand the reference made in the story. look for simarik. 

Summary: (read the first paragraph) 

Warnings: violence 

* * *

Rock Me - part one  
By GeoFin 

A dark Black clad figure walked into a damp cave. He followed the hallowed passage until he came into a stone chamber. Kneeling down he slowly pushed one finger on a small pebble that laid on the ground. A soft word was said and he stood, leaning against the cave wall closing his eyes. He always hated this part. He felt the weightlessness as his legs were elevated and his head came back. As if he had done a black flip, which is what he eventually did, he landed crouched down in a sitting position on the other side of the wall. The man was well built and even though his body was hidden by the leather he was wearing, one could see that he trained furiously. Muscles like those did not happen naturally, at least not where he was. He walked slowly, because he was tried and sweaty. He glanced to meet the gaze of people passing by, or just sitting, and waved or gave nods to a few. He went to the end of the now narrow passage and took a sharp right, then a quick left turning into an unnoticeable gap. He stopped, placed a hand on the wall in front of him, and again muttered. A door slid open to his right and he stepped in. As it slid shut again behind him, his shoulders sagged and he took a deep breath exiling as if he had never done so before. He was now in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a now almost burnt out candle. He walked forward wincing as his heavier-than-it- would appear sac fell from his arm to the floor. Walking as if a heavy weight was lifted, and indeed it was. The room was not big, but not tiny either. It contained a big pile of pillows and a small cot beside it. There was a shelf containing various items. He reached up and took a candle, stooped down and parted the now useless wax from its saucer on the floor. Lit the fresh candle, turning it sideways allowing a few drops of wax to hit the saucer and then placed the new candle where the old one had been. He did this to two other candles that were burnt all the way down. Looking up while taking his jacket off he saw what he wanted. Moving into the same position he had done for what seemed like centuries he sighed. ' The vent was working.' He thought. He knew it was but checked every night regardless, what he had was too valuable to him, and paranoia was more than just a word, it was almost his definition. 

Now in only his boxers he walked over to a figure laying on the overly thick piles of pillows. The man appeared to be sleeping as he had been since he had been carried into the room. The man in the boxers bent down and checked the comatose man's vital signs. It was still the way it had been yesterday, the days before, and the months before that. The sleeping man was also in black boxers and wore an expression of complete serenity. The muscled man reached for this sac and took out a pile of wires. 'I've tried everything else, but I'm not gonna give up just yet.' He thought as he separated each wire 'I refuse to die here alone'. Reaching for in the sac again he pulled out a vial. Lifting the unresponsive figure's head, he poured it in the man's mouth. The untrained eye might not have seen the cable extending from the sleeping man's chest, which was not visible until he was lifted into a slight sitting position. It was not under the skin, and a cloth like substance in the shaped of a wafer was the catalyst for the connection of the man and the wire. Now that he was laying back again the cable disappeared into the dark sheets and the dim light around him. The muscled man reached down and found the wire he was looking for. It was the one attached to his sleeping friend, and even though the room was lit well enough, he did not need to strain his sight to find it. He knew exactly where it was. Plugging the cord into a black box that was in between the sleeping man and the cot, he flipped the lever on the box and a green light appeared. The whole screen was glowing with green, which made him sigh in annoyance. The sleeping figure was in the center of the pillows, a pile that was big enough to fit five people. He was well defined with short hair, laying on his back with his head to the side. In spite of the fact that he seemed calm, the charts on the little black screen said differently. His body was the embodiment of pain. His collogue tried to keep him as still as possible which helped, and making noise was not an option. "Tomorrow is my birthday man . . . And I'm asking for a miracle." He said as he laid down beside the silent man and stroked his face. He frowned as the box brightened beside him and the silent man tensed under his touch. He did not expect anything else, but was disappointed none the less. He moved as close as he could and sat up to loosen his breaded hair. He started to speak again softly as he laid back, scooting as close to his friend as he could. "Jim . . . Man this has got to work" there was, of course, no answer so the man once known as 'Blair' went to sleep. 

Blair woke up to a low beeping sound, it was low but woke him as soon as it began. The room had been silent for so long that if the candle burned out he would know. He had not chosen the room but considered himself more than lucky, although, others would disagree. Panic rose in him as he saw the source of the sound. The black box no longer had a green screen. In fact it was blank. Seeing this did not relax him. It was beeping because it was not picking up any signals from what it was attached to, which could only be caused by two things. A. the batteries were defective, or dead. Or B. Whoever it was connected to was dead. The panic was now intense. The batteries were changed the day before. At the thought he shot up like a bolt and headed for the exit. He pushed a button and screamed with hysteria. "RED! RED get in here." He sounded as if he was about to break down. "GET IN HERE!" He could hear the footsteps approaching but he did not approach the man who he hoped was not what he appeared. The fear that this was reality was too strong, so he began to pace, summarizing that there was not much else he could do. He didn't get the chance to learn how to handled this, it was too expensive, although he was saving up for it. Now the savings were useless. At the sound of the thumping he placed on hand against the door to calm himself as well as to open it. He mumbled and the door slid open revealing a worried facing, looking further down the body attached to the face was holding a gray case. 

"What happened?" 

"He's not responding" it was obvious that Blair was on the verge of clasping. 

The worried face became more calm. Someone had to be. "You know the drill" 

"No I don't, this has never happened before" 

"Well it's just like any other time. Start lighting some candles and get the usual stuff. Oh and run a bath." 

"A bath he could be.." 

"Just do it!" 

Blair did as he was told, first lighting candles and placing them around the pillows as he'd done too many times before. It would also appear to the untrained eye that he was about to walk into a wall but he turned quickly, disappearing into a well camouflaged opening. He almost dropped the battery pack when he heard a voice say "Ahhh!" 

The owner of the previously worried face stuck her head around the corner and gave Blair a big smile. The smile said 'I know something your gonna love.' She was wearing more of a coat than a robe that was hooded and covered almost all of her face. "I'm not needed here" she said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered "congratulations. I'll talk to you in the morning."And walked the way she came leaving a stunned Blair motionless, still holding the battery. "Just keep an eye on his vital signs" she yelled while heading out the still open doors. He placed down the pack slowly and started to walk back to close the door. 

'False alarm?' It was a false alarm' he thought while placing his hand on the wall. He mumbled again and the door closed. "False alarm" he growled, with a bit of anger. "The shit I went though for that battery, I'm gonna kill Met!" he said sitting down and falling back on the bed. He turned his head to his companion and almost had a heart attack when he saw two eyes studying him. 

"Who's Met?" Blair scrambled off the pillows so quickly that he burnt himself against a forgotten candle, causing him to jump up completely and spread against the wall like a spider. 

"That looked painful chief" the voice was gruff and sounded unused. "Your heart is gonna snap if you don't calm down." The once sleeping figure said, again his voice was slow. The look of horror that was now encompassing Blair's face was unnerving. "Chief, I can't move" Blair was still ridged and his expression did not change. "Chief?" The previously comatose man's name was Jim and he now had a mission. This mission was to find out why his friend look at him like that. It was a small and hopefully short mission. "CHIEF!" after he yelled it seemed as if a switch came on as Blair blinked and bent down like a man moving on an escalator, and kneeled next to his friend. 

He placed a hand over his mouth and began to laugh hysterically. A confused look was on Jim's face now as his best friend tried to speak. Blair did not speak quick enough for Jim's eyes closed slowly and he fell back into a deep sleep. Blair glanced at the box. It was still black. He checked Jim's pulse and was more than relieved to find that it was steady and strong. 

It worked.. "It worked!!" he squeaked and covered his mouth at the same time. He'd risked his life for that vial, he might have had it sooner if things weren't so hard to get. It was more poison than a cure, and was designed to make a person catatonic, stopping all nerve response necessary for touch, taste, and smell, but not hearing and sight. He was not sure if it was enough but he didn't want to risk deafening and blinding the love of his life. He was told that it would take a few days to wear of, so he sat there the whole night just staring at what the perceived to be the most beautiful creature in the universe. He did not sleep again for the rest of the night, fearing he would wake up and realize that this was a dream and he was once again alone. 

Jim woke, and trying his head to the left, focusing he saw someone hunched over. 'At least I can move my neck.' 

"Chief?" Blair's head jerked out of his hands and he tried without success to pull himself together. He now had Blair's full attention. "Chief? What happened, why can't I move?" 

The look that came over Blair's face reminded him of when his first girlfriend broke up with him. She had that same look, she wanted his best friend because he had nicer hair. He struggled to push this little childhood bitterness out of his mind. 

"I'm not paralyzed am I?" now it was his turn to panic. Blair shook his head, still silent. "Then what.. Talk to me chief.. What's going on?" 

"What's." Blair's voice cracked.. He tried again. "What's the last thing you remember?" Jim's eyes became glossy as he strained to remember. 

"I.. My body.. Was burning.. I was holding my breath.." He started softly.. "my skin.. What happened?" he asked again. 

Blair moved closer laying down on top of his friend's motionless frame. He had wanted to do this for so long, his action surprised Jim. They were friendly but this seemed too passionate. Although this was not a normal Sandburg response he didn't protest. He just listened as the voice came, muffled, and extremely relaxed. 

"It's poison.. Well not really.. It's used when you want to kill someone slowly. Keeps the person conscious while at the same time stopping the nerves.. But not the ones in the eyes and other parts.. Pretty much.. You slip someone one of these and if you can find where they roost then they're yours. It was designed for mostly torture. The brain gets all the pain .." 

He stopped for a second, because his head was perched in Jim's neck he didn't see the half look of concern and a half look of disgust that was on Jim's face. 

"There was.. Lets call it an accident, for now, they tried to find out how much you could .. How well your senses were and as far as I know they tried to mimic it. Someone screwed up, and you lost control of your senses and when they brought you back you didn't respond. Later on I realized that you were 'stuck.' All your senses were maxed and couldn't get down. So your mind pretty much took a vacation cuz your body was too much. So I found a way to shut your senses off. What I gave you was supposed to turn them down not stop them, and that's why you can't move. It will ware off, the important thing is to be able to keep your senses under control. They might come back quicker than I expected. And them im back risking my life for a new batch." 

"What do you mean?" a voice of genuine concern. 

"Nothing." Blair started to smile. "It doesn't matter." Jim felt the wetness on his chest as Blair began to sob. 'At least he wasn't conscious the whole time.' At this thought Blair was happier than anything else in the world. 'He wasn't awake.' He squeezed Jim closer. 

The moment was shattered when Blair stood quickly. 

"Gimma sec." Jim gave him an inquisitive look and was silent as his colleague was about to walk into the wall, he relaxed when Blair turned and disappeared around a corner. Blair allowed his hands to rest on the sink and took deep breaths to calm down, turned on the tap, washed his face with cold water, reached for a towel that hung on the side of the sink and whipped up. Then quickly started his journey to the door. The man on the pillows watched him cross the room, and place his hand on the wall. He was more than curious to know the command that was said to open the door. A very blond man stood rigid, was tall with a lean body, with gray pants, army boots and a t-shirt. The outfit, although was well fitted, seemed out of place on him, the attire obviously did the opposite of what it would do for other people. For some reason Jim was not expecting anyone to be overweight and this man definitely fulfilled this premonition. 

"Red mentioned the new arrival" he did not look in Jim's direction, his expression was of a man who became one with not just the stone but with the mountain. "Will he be needing solid food?" 

Blair glanced back in Jim's direction. "Yeah.. Lets start with B.S.R and go from there." Blair was nothing like he was two minutes ago, he was now calm, with little or no emotion. 

"Your contract is almost expired," the man said this with concern, he seemed to Jim to be an accountant who was wondering why he was in the trenches and not in the office, which brought him back to wondering about the out fit. 

"Will there be a check today?" 

"Yes .. In ten minutes." 

'Shit!' is what Blair thought but said calmly. "Thanks Met... man I owe you one." Sentinel vision or no, Jim did notice the man lifted his eyebrow when the words 'Met.. Man' where uttered. With a cautious nod the door way was empty again. Another mumble and the door was closed. 

Blair gazed at Jim, in a 'what am I gonna do with you' way. Jim gave him the same expression Met had given him. There wasn't much time so Blair got to work. He reached down for his sac and produced a piece of paper in a plastic bag. He was too excited he had to calm down. 'Take a deep breath' he told himself holding the bag as if it was explosive. Walking into the bathroom and coming out with a glass of water he knelt silently bringing Jim's arm into his lap. 

"Chief?" Blair looked up surprised to see him speak then remembering that Jim was awake.. Finally awake. 

"Yeah Jim?" he replied while spreading water on the inner side of Jim's arm and slowly opening the bag. He held his breath as the seal of the bag broke. The fumes rose and disappeared quickly. 

"what is that?" Jim was eyeing the paper with fear and feeling foolish for doing so, but Blair was taking it serious so it must be serious. 

"Just a little life saver." Blair pulled out the paper. 

"If you can move.. DON'T." Jim couldn't move but definitely felt it when the paper was placed on the wet spot and covered with the plastic bag. 

This is another thing Blair always hated. Even when he knew Jim was in pain regardless, it still bothered him to do it. They both watched as the paper dissolved, leaving an illegible image behind. Blair quickly reached under the pillow that Jim laid on and pulled out bandages. Pulling off the bag and replacing it with a piece of the bandage he wrapped the arm. The bandage loosened as the pressure of Blair's hand released it. He looked up to see Jim's eyes closed, they opened and he was overjoyed to see those eyes again. Then the feeling of clear and present danger crept up his spine and he remembered where he was and got back into action mode. Disappearing back into the bathroom, running the water over the empty bag, and threw it into the garbage. He returned and unwrapped the arm. Jim glanced up and for the first time saw the tatoo on the inside of Blair's arm. Blair was wearing a close fitting black shirt now unlike the night before. Jim gave his a questioning look, Blair met his gaze and gave a weak smile. 

"Don't worry man yours won't last." now it was a bigger smile, more to himself. 

"And yours?" 

The smile quickly faded. He opened his mouth to answer but the voice that was heard was not his own. 

"Auf machen kleine. Du bist dran" 

"shit ... they're early." Blair got up quickly leaving the water on the floor and tucking the cloth back to where it came from. 

"Don't say anything.... please." Blair said this as he placed his hand on the wall. There were four seemingly similar faces in the same out fit when the door slid back. One of them was Met, but the smallest of the men spoke first. 

"Same as usual?" he looked at Jim when he said this. 

"Yeah" Blair answered, backing away to allow the men to enter. Two of them commenced in looking around. They were holding what looked like flashlights raising them up and down. 

"Any new panels?" The little one asked with suspicion. 

"Bath room above the shower" one man approached Blair. But he moved out of the mans reach and started for the door. He was stopped by a firm hand, the owner spoke quietly. 

"You don't need to.." 

Blair looked up from his study of the floor and gave Met a even look. "Yeah.." he said.. raising now his eyebrows. "Yes I do" 

he was allowed to step outside and the 3rd man who approached him now followed him out. 

Jim watched as Blair walked out, one man came from the bathroom and nodded to Met. The other was still looking around. He was obviously new, he went towards Jim. 

"NO." Met's voice was stern 

"but sir.. Everyone is checked." 

"Not him... he's paid for." They both simultaneously stared at Jim's hand. 

"The tatoo is not the issue... he's paid for." Jim raised an eyebrow feeling as if someone had slapped him. 

Outside the room Blair entered the hallway. He didn't want Jim to see him. Not like this. He took off his boxers and his shirt and dropped them on the floor, as he placed both hands against the wall and waited. The people that passed by glanced but made no eye contact, for which Blair was all too happy about. He lowered his head as the man behind him used his own leg to spread Blair's. Feeling a little comfort in the knowledge that his hair hid parts of his face, but everyone knew him on site so that didn't help the situation. The humiliation finally rose when he felt the hands roam his body, looking for any discrepancies in the bone or the skin tissue. It never got easy and this was definitely one more thing he hated. To be out in the open was in no way ok, but he couldn't let Jim see this. His teeth clenched when he felt the probe, and he wanted to die. He remembered when he saw a man like this for the first time, but he couldn't imagine why someone would allow this to happen. Later on he saw the man with his child and almost understood. He definitely understood now. Better your peers seeing this than a loved one. Strangers you didn't have to look in the eye each day. When it was over he picked up his boxers and shirt quickly pulling them on. Brushing back his hair, sighed and walked back in with as much dignity as possible. 

"An inventory will be made.." the smaller man began but stopped when he saw Met's expression. "Someone will be sent." was all they heard as he made his exit. A young man appeared at the door. Met was the fist to break the silence. 

"The B.S.R is here. Don't mind Van he's pissed about the lateness..." his voice trailed off. "We can talk later. Good day kleine, Mr. Sandburg" he said nodding from Blair to Jim. Caused by how Jim was refereed, Blair was afraid that he was glowing with redness. And he was as he closed the door behind them. 

"Stop looking at me!" Blair didn't mean to snap but didn't apologize. Jim simply closed his eyes and turned his head. Blair drug the tray that contained the food and Jim turned to look, it was on the floor where Blair had asked for it to be placed. There was not much on it, but anyone could see the wrapped needle and syringe that was beside the spoons. 

"Is that for me or for you?" Jim wasn't a lover of needles. 

"For you" Blair said raising the tray. "Everything's for you." he mumbled under his breath, but Jim still heard it. 

Feeding time did not change much. There was a bottle in the sack that contained the closest thing to food Blair could find for the situation he was in. After the shot, he started to feed Jim with the meager food. Jim was silent, which made both of them nervous. Afterward Blair ran a hot bath. He came back and to Jim's surprise straddled him. His hair hanging down, the man messed it when he was searching for discrepancies. 

"Are we married chief?" It was not a question that both of them expected. Blair didn't answer. 

After 5 minutes without a reaction he was about to ask again but stopped when Blair got up to turn off the water. He came back, disconnected the wire leading to the heart and picked Jim up with ease, but not before taking Jim's boxers off and shedding his own clothing. Jim wasn't small, he was still bulky, not as bulky as he was before he when into the coma but much more than he was when he arrived where they were now. One could be deceived to think he was light as he was carried like a bride towards the well lit room. The bathroom was small but big enough for both to pass through without problems. When Jim was closer to the corner he realized how deceiving the distance was, it was a big hallway and the end was a big tub half fun of steaming water. Less of a tub and more like a small pool. Blair placed his friend into the water. Seeing Jim's reaction told him that the normal senses were surfacing. He became more nervous, how was he going to explain everything? Jim was responding quicker than expected, the drug was twice the normal dose, it was hard to get, and if he relapsed it would take months to be in reach of a new opportunity to obtain more. 

First in a sitting up position Jim now found himself sliding down into the water. He held his breath but instead of submerging he felt himself lifted as Blair sat behind him wrapping arms under his and around his chest. They both sat silently in the warm water enjoying the peace of the moment. 

"After they dropped you into my room that night I didn't know what to do. The next day I was told we were to be released. We're on an island. On that hardly anyone leaves. Pretty much a dumping ground. I can't show or even say how happy I am that your ok. It's been 1 year four months, 2 days, 3 hours, and 2 minutes since you spoke to me. They took you away for days. At least I think it was days. They just dropped us here and I dragged you as far as I could until... Until anna found me. She taught me what I needed to know. There is so much to explain but we have time now" Blair squeezed his friend as tight as he could. "To answer your question, we're not exactly married." 

He began now to reach for the shower gel that was on the rim of the tub. It took a lot of practice to get it right but Blair had the lang of it. After soaping up a sponge he began to wash Jim's stomach as he spoke. "We're in a safe house, but its not free. I had to give a payment.. You pay for everything here... when I came they wanted you too as well but I refused. In the end I told them you weren't useful and they said I was allowed 300lbs of luggage. I told them I owned your heart so they agreed that the rest of you was mine. Since you couldn't disagree.. You're my luggage. When you can, you can change whatever you want. Your muscles shouldn't give you anytrouble. I struck a deal.." He ended there and turned him Jim around putting his legs around his waist. It was obvious that the tub was designed for such movement, and he had no trouble. Jim held his head up looking at the wall. Blair ignored this, and continued to wash Jim's chest, then both his arms. He was at Jim's legs when Jim jerked back. 

"What is it?" 

"I thought I saw something on the wall." 

Blair wasn't hallucinating and neither was Jim the image appeared on the wall in front of Blair's vision. As if there was no on there Blair drew Jim close and began to wash his back. Jim thought he heard or felt Blair kiss his shoulder. 

"What?" with the aggression in Blair's voice, Jim assumed that his friend was not speaking to him. 

"Is that any way to talk to your.." 

"Sorry" Blair started before the face could finish. The face on the wall was a red headed older man who was extremely pale. Blair spoke more calmly. 

"Its just out of the ordinary to get a message here." The face seemed to be thinking. Then spoke. 

"Got a job for you." he waited for any objections and when none came he continued. "Tonight at New York you can meet your contact. It will take two days. That is.. If you want the elete advantages. This time you'll have to.." again he was cut off. 

"I'm not a whore." The face seemed to become larger. 

"Not yet. How much longer do you think you can keep him alive? The food, the rooms, everything. He cost as much as ten people. Even if you sell him, if you haven't already, its not enough. You know where the big bucks are. You don't heal as quick as usually.. What happened.. ? stopped eating again..?" 

Blair's expression was solid. 

"You do ok with the fights, but without a death... there's no real money." Jim looked down and saw the scars, and coloration on Blair's back. They both didn't move. 

"This tatoo means I can't work for anyone else. I don't have to remind you of what it DOESN'T mean." Blair clenched his jaw. The face was now red with anger. 

"It means that soon you've just forfeited 10 jobs, and will soon be homeless" there was no way for a response, the face was gone. 

"Shit!" Blair got up slowly holding Jim with one hand and balancing with the other. 

"I soo don't need this." He pulled the limp figure and hauled him over his shoulder. Holding him there by placing a hand over Jim's backside, he strode slowly out of the bath room. Being very thankful that the place was carpeted. Still holding his love he pushed the side wall perpendicular to the entrance of the big room. He pulled out two towels. Throwing them onto Jim's back he made his way to the pillows. 

"Can you stand?" 

"Yeah. I think so." Jim's legs shook under his own weight but soon steadied. After toweling Jim off and placing him on the pillows naked, he covered him and went towards the button on the wall he pushed it and waited. 

"Yo?" 

"I need that room now" 

"how is he?" the voice was joyful and friendly. 

"He's not talking" 

"and?" 

"And that scares me" the laughter brought a smile to Blair's face. 

"I find it interesting that Mr. Silent is complaining. When do you want the room?" 

"By tomorrow." 

"Haaa. This ain't the Ritz. Sorry hoshi... but its gonna cost ya." 

"Im elete" there was a silence. 

"Ok.. Tomorrow. 07:00 and then at 13:00.. That will take care of the minor details.. Ok?" 

"Done. One more thing.." How could he say this without becoming sick. "The tatoo.." 

"Ahh yes.. I'll look around... what about your man.?" 

Blushing is not a word that does justice to Blair's reaction. "Just get the room ready and I'll bring him up." 

"Hoshi..." the voice was concerned. 

Blairs voice was soft and humbling. 

"No one touches him... he's payed for.." 

"Oh k.. I'll bring you something... you can leave him here.. The room will be ready by the time your finished. If you can do some mining then I can give you something extra." 

"We'll see." 

Jim woke up in a big warm bed, he thought briefly that he was in the loft but knew differently when he looked over and saw Blair sleeping on the cot next to the bed. His back was exposed, and he was sleeping soundly. On the floor was a cloth and a bottle. Blair's hair was brushing on the floor, the cot was small and his head and legs hung off. There was blood on the back and arms and the smell of it hit Jim like a bat. He quickly tuned it down. To his relief he was able to move now and he crawled to the end of the bed and to get a better look. His heart broke when he saw the lacerations, fortunately they weren't deep. He turned his attention to the door. The room was definitely a bed room. It was empty safe for a chair the cot and the bed. There was a bathroom to the right of the bed. He heard the beep again and remembered what woke him up. He stopped at the door 'how do I open this?' He placed a hand on it trying to find a weakness. After hitting it twice it slid open. Jim drew his hand back as if he was burnt. Hearing the beep again he went down a empty but big hallway. Passing a few doors he came upon what he could only described as big, and elegant. This was obviously the living room. His eye caught the blinking light. It was above the door. 

"Hello?" The voice was muffled by the thick steel of the door. 

"Yeah?" Jim answered. 

"food sir" 

"how .. How do I open the door.?" 

"Just put your hand on it twice. It hasn't been programed yet." 

After doing as he was told, Jim was rewarded with the door opening and finding a big tray held by a young kid. 

"Here you go... the raw material will be here later." The kid handed over the tray. 

Turning to the left he saw the kitchen, it resembled the loft, Jim realized this as he placed the tray on the counter. He turned around and the kid was gone. Failing in his attempts to close the door he decided to concentrate on the food. After everything was in the fridge, which fortunately, had a normal handle, he hurried back to the bed room. The cot was empty and the shower was running. Leaving a plie that consisted of pants, shirt, and underwear, Blair made a daring attempt to shower. Finding it difficult to stand he sat in the tub and tried to relax, eyes closed he winced as the water touched the open wounds. 

"Chief?" 

"Hm?" 

"I can't close the door" that's not what he wanted to say.. But the whole fact that he didn't know where he was and why his friend was in a bath tub bleeding was getting to be too much to think about. 

"You need the code.. If its open then something is wrong and within ten minutes people are all over the place." Blair's babbling was slow and groggy. 

"What's the code?" 

"Jim." 

"What's the code?" 

"That is the code." 

Jim closed the door and started to pace. Which was unlike him. He looked down and realized that he was wearing black. The material was soft and clung to his body, he had to admit it wasn't bad tasted. 'This is bull shit ' he found himself in the bed room again and stripped, he wasn't wearing underwear, and didn't want his out fit to get wet. He was not in the mood to try to find out how to get a new set. A creature of habit he folded his cloths and left them on the bed. 

"Blair?" 

"What?" Jim's head was peering from behind the shower curtain. 

"Why is this salt wa.." he stopped when he saw Blair's chest. "How do I.." finally looking up he saw the well illustrated knob. "Ok stupid question." he turned the water off . 

Pulling Blair up, frowning at his struggles, with Blair's arms around his neck he half picked have dragged his battered friend out of the tub. Finding a towel at an easy reach he dried Blair off and walked slowly back to the bed with him. The comforter was soft, Blair was thankful for that as he was lowered on to it. The body that laid still on the bed was not as Jim remembered it. He was still small but covered with scars, and more tattoos. Every part was defined and almost hairless. The only part of the body that was without bruises was the hips and the lower abs. It was covered by the towel. Jim found himself lifting it slowly, but was stopped by a hand pulling the towel back into its previous position. Jim's face became beat red, he turned quickly on his heels as he saw his own little arousal. He reached back and felt for the towel that covered Blair and yanked it away, and placed it around his waist. A growling stomach is nothing to ignore besides, Blair was beat, it's better to let him rest. Jim started his journey to the kitchen, he felt like he hasn't eaten for a year. And in fact he was very much in the right. 

Jim was sleeping soundly on the couch when a soft voice brought him from his slumber. 

"Hoshi.?' 

"Hm?" 

"Hoshi?" 

"No.. Its me" he rolled over and saw the source it appeared to be a person, face covered by a cloak. 

"Ah mr. Sandburg? Where is your man?" 

Jim rose an eyebrow but answered. "Sleeping" 

"oh .. Well at least he's still breathing. Tell him that Red has said he has a week and I found someone." She paused. "Are you feeling ok?" 

"Where am I?" 

"You might as well sit up ... I have a few minutes. Since you were moved to this room four days ago you've been sleeping. You're underground. I can't tell you much about the structure. What has he told you.?" 

Jim Sat up and focused. The image was on the wall and there was no sign of any light source. 

"Just that this is a sanctuary" 

"well I probably shouldn't say anything but I know its been hard for him. He loves you.. Hmp.. MORE THAN ANYTHING." Jim's expression wasn't suspicious but she took notice of it. 

"I guess he hasn't told you everything." 

"I guess not" 

"does that brother you... wait don't answer that. Any how I'm running short on time. This is a sanctuary. But only for slaves anyone with a tattoo is someone's property. Anyone without is not allowed. Unless you pay.. And the price is too high for anyone, even the elete. Couples can sell each other, therefore you won't find too many . Longer than anyone can remember this place has existed. Its for convicts but mostly experiments gone wrong. Sometimes for prisoners who get mercy from a tried guard or a scientist. For a long time they mixed and the powerful ones prayed on the weak. The sanctuary was built by the weak, who had knowledge. A slave is given room and B.S.R. And in return they do something for the organization." 

"What's B.S.R?" 

"Basic Starvation Recovery. The more you work the better your stations. As a slave you get more rights. The term is sometimes temporary and sometimes not. You can do extra things for money. Medical is the most expensive. Mostly what we do is build defenses, its not easy, most people are sterilized (as in fruitless)and most aren't.. So we have children who are stolen or ... used. There are a lot of sicko's on the outside who pay a lot for it. Paper money does not exist but electronic does. The people who designed this place made it high tech. The main concern is security. Everyone is checked mostly random. No one cares what you do as long as it does not harm the colony. There are mines all over. Dangerous.. But profitable.." Deciding to give Jim time to digest this, she waited. "Im not sure if you want to hear this but you are married. He did not speak much of you just did one job after another.... but he's better now.. Just because of you. I guess I'm talking too much." Jim looked up. 

"No .. Not really... what's elete?" 

"That's harder to explain.. We can talk again. Be patient, he's been through hell.." 

"Defense against who?" The cop in Jim awoke. 

"What... oh ... well everyone is screened intensively.. We are segregated from the heavy convicts. Mostly sexual predators. We have a big problem protecting the few children we have. I have to go. Don't be angry with him." The image disappeared, then re appeared briefly. "Hey .. He doesn't work for a week make sure of that.. " before Jim could answer she was gone. 

"Jim" it was more a cry than a whisper. A few moments later Jim was standing beside the bed. Blair was in a fetal position and looked a lot smaller than he was earlier. Jim lifted the covers, 'black sheets?' and crawled under them. Pulling his friend towards him and dragging the covers up. He turned Blair over and spooned behind him. With a part of the sheet separating them completely. 

"Yeah.. I'm here" with groans of pain the bruised man turned, eyes closed and reached out trying to find the object of his affections. When he was unsuccessful Jim took his hand and held it close to his own chest. 

"What time is it?" 

"I have no idea... I don't see any clocks." 

"Clock" the wall glowed on Blair's order. 

"Its 8:00" 

"what..!? shit" he was silent for a moment. "Are you holding me down?" he said pitifully. 

"No big guy.. Your just tired." Jim looked at him with curiosity and finally saw his former friend. "Tell me something chief" 

"Yeah?" it was a cautious and soft. 

"What does hoshi mean?" 

Blair chuckled and winced with the pain that resulted from it. 

"It's.." he smiled.. "it's, roughly speaking, the German translation of 'dude'.. Red Is too valley. What did she say?" 

"Just that you have a week off and that she had 'someone' for you." 

Blair sighed 

"It was my birthday when you woke up. And I couldn't even enjoy it. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. You know, you're incredible calm." 

"I think everything hasn't hit me yet." 

"Good ... did Red say anything else?" 

"Not really..." He kissed Blair's hand and rubbed his cheek against it. But Blair, because of the pain he was concentrating on ignoring, didn't notice. 

"If its only been a year then why are things so advanced.?" 

"Cuz this is where most experiments are made, and with each great discovery there is a terrible one. Most things are made here, the people live by trading it. A few scientists took pity and joined together with patients who were either prodigies or intellectually enhanced and designed these places. Trust me.. Its not that cheap.." he took a deep breath. "Most of the time we're out there stealing back info. Some things were meant to cure the unfortunately ones but were misused... " his voice trailed off as he yawned then rose louder when he said. "EMERGENCY communications ONLY." The walls became brighter, that was the last of Blair's strength, he used it to be as private as possible in the room. He'd never used it but everyone was guaranteed at least 2 hours of it each night and he had saved his for a special occasion. He yawned again and his body went limp as he begun to breath at a slow pace as he fell into deep sleep. For at least one night he wanted to forget that he was 'elete.' 

* * *

Red was standing at the threshold, she was dressed in baggy clothing; lose fitting pants, t-shirt, and to Blair's amazement, another lose and larger shirt that wasn't buttoned. She was always wearing at least three layers. Her head was uncovered so that definitely meant something. Her hair was short and black although she argued that it was 'brown'. "That's just racial stereotyping" she'd said to someone who had the balls to disagree. Now that Blair thought about it, he hasn't seen that guy around of late. She had light brown skin, and stood sheepishly with her doc's. 

"What's up?" Blair was now dressed in pants, similar to the one's Jim dawned the night before. 

"Are you up to training? I thought you might want to lay off but your communications were down." 

"Oh." Blair had a big smile on his face. 

"So that's why your all dressed.. Well if you can call it that." 

"Thanks... well I thought... hmm no com," she gave him a dirty look and grinned. "I'd hate for the guy to meet me in his birthday suit. One of us has to look presentable. So what will it be?" 

"Come on in.. Hungry?" she shook her head, as always, but it never hurt to offer. "Ok basic would be good. Just to keep the blood flowing, besides I think if I stop I won't be able to move again. I'm still saving up." 

"Ok let's get started I have to meet a man about an interrogation." 

Blair followed her into the hall and she stopped at the fist door, opened it then closed it behind him. Leaning against it she touched the wall in front of her. Blair's image flashed on. 

"Ok lets see if you can do 50?" 

"50!? That's not much" 

"Just get moving. Lets start out slow this time." 

Smiling from ear to ear she watched as Blair stood in the middle of the room, concentrated, and took a deep breath. The room was completely white, and dimensions where not visible. Someone with keen eyesight could see that at all four sides of the room there were planks in a slant position. He started out slow, jumping from the plank to his right and then to his left. On the second jump from right plank he went into a rolling position and retracted again when he made contact with the other plank, with enough momentum, the diagonal walls moved up and back, eventually stopping in a firm vertical position. He moved to fit each new position the planks made until he too was moving back from one to the next with great speed an precision. Springing from one wall to the next each time rolling into a ball in between. 

'It's like watching human pong' Jim thought, when he heard the thuds he went to investigate. He was about to say something but Red's expression advised him otherwise. 

She place a finger over her lips "shhh" they both watched in silence until red saw her cue "49!" 

The dismount was more impressive than the beginning, but less graceful. The wall began once again to slant. On the last jump off the left plank he spun up into a 90 degree angle, did three rolls in the air still crunched up and then before impact on the ground he landed in a kneeling position. Red had her hand on Jim's mouth, he was about to protest, thinking Blair would land head first. 

"Why did you cut it so close?" There was no answer, Blair was in the same landing position, his braid hanging from his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, so heavily that the echos caused Jim to almost shut his hearing off. His head was the first part to move and then like a butterfly he opened, and stood majestically. Red placed a hand on the screen and a new image appeared. 

"Ja?" it answered 

"I need a medic." Red's voice was calm and sounded routine, as if to say 'again'. 

"Sandburg?" 

"No.." 

"I can't pull anymore strings. The credit is almost exhausted, Sandburg is paid for but.." 

"I'll pay" The face was more concerned than shocked. 

"You can't afford it." it was a scolding tone and an attitude Red didn't like. 

"He's elete. I can afford the rest." Red folded her arms firmly, daring him to disagree. 

"Why didn't you say so?" he smile meekly "Someone will be there in 2 minutes. Sag hallo zu dei kleine fur mich" 

"Got it." With the placing of another hand on the screen the face was gone. "Can I ask you a favor?" The question was directed at Jim, he didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes.. When he comes I need you to go into the room and stay there ok?" Jim nodded in response, when he heard the beep he started towards the bedroom. He didn't know what was going on but if Blair had gone through so much trouble to hide it, the least he could do was accept that. 

"Wait.. I need you to open the door." 

After opening the door and letting the 'medic' who was dressed in gray with a bag in his hand, he was blond as well. Since he knew the room Jim assumed that either he'd done this before or all the rooms were alike. Jim had a feeling that the medic had done this before. The man walked, without saying a word to the room where Blair still stood ridged. The door closed before Jim could look in. Red walked with him back to the bedroom. Jim sat on the chair and she found a place on the floor. In the light Jim realized that she had dark brown eyes, he turned up his vision, he hair was in fact brown. She looked taller sitting down Indian style her black boots sticking out. She looked young. She acted old, anyone would assume that she was old, but now she looked young. She saw him studding her. 

"How do you feel?" 

"You ask me that often" 

"because I want to know. I mean.. Waking up a year later to find yourself underground and tattooed." She looked at his arm on command. The tatoo was now a little faded. She said without feeling. "He didn't tatoo you." Jim met her gaze, without much concern. "Fuck" is what she said next as she stood up pressed a small part of the wall that sunk in under the pressure. Somehow the swear sounded out of place, it was like a preacher had said it, not that a preacher was any holier than thou, but the image didn't fit the language. 

The wall pulled away and the closet came into view. Jim watched with interest as she took out a shirt exactly the same as he was wearing but with longer sleeves. 

"Put this on" it was a definite order as she threw it next to him. Once he was in his new warmer clothing she started to pace, then stopped. "Ok.. Things are not so bad. I guess.. I mean.. Oh k. this could be bad." 

It was Jim who broke the silence, red was deep in thought and he was hanging on to his last nerve. 

"It would feel a lot better if I knew what was going on." She did not look at him when she spoke. 

"Ok.. There is too much to tell. Chose a topic" 

"the tatoo is a good start." He tried to ignore the fact that she knew her way around and it made him jealous. 

"Oh k. What about it?" 

"Why is it a big deal that I don't have it and why is everyone here tattooed?" he gave her a 'there how's that,' look. 

"I can't explain all of that, but I will do my best. It's a symbol.. Well more than that. The ones who created this place were tattooed mostly to identify who experimented, or rather owned, who, but they kept the tattooing system to remind everyone that this is a prison, and it will always be. It' s like tradition, it means possession, you are not married. The tatoo signifies marriage as well, well as close as you can get, but even deeper than outsiders can handle. This red part here..." she took his arm and pointed to the faded tatoo, then decided it's better to use her own as an example. Extending her arm showing the red mark surrounded by intertwining lines she continued. "Means that your willingly owned by someone. It means your heart belongs to them. Literally! If you die they can sell your body, being alive does not make the rules different. You have given yourself. The only ones that you won't see tattooed too often are the children, unless they are .. Used. By the age of 21 everyone has a tatoo. Either showing that they have a purpose, that they belong to someone, etc. the marriages are permanent, if your mate dies you are still theirs. If they requested it then you will be buried in the same position etc, if they say you die with them, then bye bye. No one can marry someone who is or has been married. Everyone must have a tatoo if they want to live here." she paused and sat down on the ground, turning her head to look at the carpet. 

"Your either tattooed to the colony or someone else. Most people who are not useful are disposed of, or recycled. Each time I've seen you, you had one, the tatoo I mean, and trust me.. The fake you have there is not cheap, its worth at least a week's worth of food and labor credits, or one night..." she stopped. 

Jim was really beginning to hate that. "What does it mean that I don't have one?" 

"It means that your fresh meet." 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning" she mimicked "that you are free, you can leave the island, but the hard part is getting you to 'D.O.G'. Your past the age of 30 so anyone who catches you can keep you. People, property, its all the same. If you get tattooed by one of Gorgan's no one will give you food or work, well depends on what your willing to do, and even then its hard. And you won't get past the boarders. You could make money on the side by doing 'favors', whoreing.., and pretty much whatever you can sell that's yours. But that's illegal if .. This is going to be along night if I have to go into detail. For example your mate.. I assume that you've never slept together, you have good teeth, and body. Your untouched and strong. That's not hard to achieve here, but the fact that its 'natural'.. That makes you almost priceless. He kept you clean, that was the hardest part." Jim noticed that she did not say "hoshi", just like Blair she slipped into a mode that was uncharacteristic. "You're ten times the value of anyone in here, maybe more, in other words, grade A material. Most new comers are picked off quickly, and even if they are not, they eventually do what they have to do. Now I can see why he worked so hard to get you in here." 

Jim listened, his face blank as if someone was telling him that his car was broken. It didn't hit him yet but he was sure it was going to later. 

"Is that why they call me Sandburg?" 

She nodded. 

"Who ever is the owner or the breadwinner takes the lead in the house. All you carry is the family name, when your owned by a business then you're probably a number." 

"Why make things so depressing. Besides it seems like a regular thing but a bit more sticky." 

She shook her head in slight annoyance. "You're not listening. This" she pointed at the label on her arm again. "Does not come off. We can make things that makes your mind spin, hell makes our mind spin, but this was meant to never come off. Even if it's a temporary job, its there to make you see that you had to submit, someone owned you, or you owned someone, each time you look in the mirror, you'll know. It was designed to haunt you. This place can be paradise, but a lot of us don't want to pay the price for that. We cannot finish this conversation now, you cannot leave this place unless you don't plan to return. Without a tattoo you won't be allowed in, although I believe you can roam around. You got in because your liebling is a really good talker. After about 5 months things came down and they made him get you a tattoo, conscious or not since you were organic and 'alive' they wanted you to have one. You'll learn as you go that its all a mind trip, the foundation is not to enslave the body, but the soul. You can get what your heart desires, but balance is what we live by." 

"I didn't see a tattoo on him like yours" 

"He doesn't have one. All you need is one that's valid, both people don't need to own each other, that's why slave is used as the generic term. When your in love you're a slave to that person regardless." 

They both paused. 

"What was he doing?" 

She was happy to see that he was more concerned about his friend than the fact that he was not at a secure part of life. 

"Just basic training. He can do better." 

"And what's he doing now?" 

"Probably screaming in pain." she sounded uncaring, but that was not her intention. Jim got up to make an attempt to satisfy his curiosity. "I wouldn't do that.. Please sit. He doesn't want you to see, that should be all you need to know." She surveyed the room. "Well he got this place fixed up finally. He's had it for a few months now and his eye on it even before that." 

"Why didn't he move in earlier?" Jim sat slowly, this was too interesting to risk missing. 

"Two reasons. One you have to be elete to choose where you live and when that happened he didn't because of you. All the electricity around gave you seizures. So when he had free time he, sometimes we, fixed it up a bit." He laid back on the bed leaving his feet to touching the ground. 

"Why can't I hear him?" 

"Could be because A. he is not screaming, B. he finally re enforced the steal, or C. your hearing is too high for you to pick up the octave he's on." 

"Or D. I'm finished and you've missed your chance." Blair was bracing himself on the door frame. "The medic is gone." 

Red walked over to help him. Placing a hand around his waist and headed towards the bed. He had bandages all over his chest, torso, and arms, and resembled a poorly dressed mummy. After Jim finally helped her push him into bed she kneeled beside his head and took his face in both hands to make sure he was paying attention. 

"Hoshi?" Blair looked at her through bloodshot eyes as she spoke slowly. "... your wasted, probably out for a month or more, I'll come back in the morning to check. If you don't turn on your com we'll be on drill number 5. If your caught outside its gonna be house arrest. Stay here and take care of your friend. We'll talk tomorrow" 

Blair nodded weakly taking note that she said "friend". "don't tell Metska" he pleaded softly, and in response she mimicked his nod while at the same time leaving the bed. 

All Jim could do was watch, he was definitely a stranger in a strange land, it was a feeling that was extremely uncomfortable. 

"Follow me.. I'll show you how to find your way around, he might not be able to help you for awhile." She was annoyed with herself for sounding so bitchy. Jim realized that she looked old again. 

They both stopped in front of the couch. She turned to face him when she spoke. 

"Ok you want to know about this place you have to check the library, you only have minimal access. It will have to be basic info, for example the walls do in fact have ears. It responds to any one sentence or one word command that makes sense, so to speak. You can order food etc. if you want info on how to do something put your hand on the wall and speak. Once your voice pattern is picked up then you can say commands without touching the wall. Where you place your hand is where the screen will appear if you don' t touch the wall the screen will appear in the last position it was in. You could search the directory for commands. The sending message feature is there but not receiving, unless its an emergency. The door matches your D.N.A so the doors need that to open, so touching is required and it needs to be living tissue. If you get angry please try not to hit the wall, it hurts Norman." 

Even though Red said she would come by, for the last two days Jim saw no sign of her. He spent the time trying to figure out how to take a shower as well as the menu. Needless to say he was burnt very often and hunted the damn vacuum that seemed to be laughing at him. Blair slept the whole time without trouble, and slowly but surely Jim discovered that his senses were not fully operational yet. Each day the smells got stronger, and the noises were louder. Everything heightened until he noticed that the room was not at full illumination. The theory was confirmed when he said the command for lights off and thought the damn thing was broken, then he tried the opposite and learned the hard way that experiments are not always a good thing. Everything in the 'house' was turned down and unbearable when turned to normal settings. It took him 10 tries but he finally got the shower to produce comfortable water temperatures. Happy as he had ever been to find a hygienic tool he used the tooth brush as a holy relic. This was too much technology at once, but he decided the best thing to do was to get over it, and try to adjust, even though he did not know WHAT THE HELL he was adjusting to. Met had never gotten quite a greeting as he got when on the 3rd day he went to check on Jim and to give him something to keep him occupied. That morning Jim noticed that his tattoo was back, Blair had gone into a room the night before without saying a word. All in all they had not spoken. Jim was keeping busy enough just trying to figure out how to make toast that he tried not cause trouble by stirring the waters. There seemed to be plenty of time later. 

"Hello Mr. Sandburg" Met was now wearing glasses with thin golden frames. "I have come to see if you would like anything, or perhaps to start work" 

Jim backed away inviting the slender man in. 

"Morning.. Working doing what?" 

"Well it depends.. What was your previous position?" 

"I was a cop" Met seemed sunrise by this, as much as one could tell from his expressions that seemed to always be the same expression just in different mindsets. 

"Well then I believe that basic training would be ideal for you." 

Jim realized that he stood and never made any indication of wanting a chair, 'always ready to go.' 

"Wait a sec... there is no way I'm gonna be able to do what Bl.. To do that pong stuff.." 

"I assume your speaking of lesson one of ten. No.. That's far too advanced for you, most humans can never achieve such level of concentration, just ALF's" 

"Alien Life Forms?" Jim intended this to be a joke, but realized that far too late that it was too lame to be humors and Met was too honest to pretend that it was. After the short awkward silence Jim sat down behind the counter and waited. 

"Artificial Life Forms, we chose this term because it translates better in this section. They are used for the more advanced jobs because of the skill. The 'pong' you speak of is a basic trait. You should be proud to be associated with someone who can accomplish it. We only have a few ALFs and they are 99% of the time elete, but expensive. So they take the more dangerous jobs which pay better, because they too value life. 

"So now I get a tour?" Jim decided a long time ago to give up the subtle act. Most of it wasn't an act but he had been stuck in the room for almost a week and it was getting to him. The doors in the hallway had different codes and Blair had locked himself into one and had not been heard from since the night before. 

He was given basic training which was also the class given to teenagers, it consisted of gun control and physical combat. Everyone was busy with day to day things and it was not uncommon to see a flashing light that read "Urgent mission request, requires; assassins, sharpshooters, buffalo" what buffalo meant he had not figured out yet. When the message came on a few people would place their hands on the walls and reported in, then another request would come up. That was petty much how the day went. Just because of the fact that his classmates where sometimes young enough to be his children, was enough motivation to pass the class quickly. Not before figuring out that not each kid there were what they appeared, but he got through without any bruises, which is always good. He walked around the compound for what seemed like hours and there was no end to it. There was also no map either, but it was good exercise for his senses. He could tell where he was by sounds instead of sights and soon found it easy to get around most areas. There were, of course, a lot of restricted areas that he carefully avoided, if what Red said was true about the tattoo then the last thing he wanted was to bring attention to it. 

The month was half way through and he had not seen any signs of life from the room. He knew Blair was alright only because he would return home from his class to find a trail of clothing leading from the bathroom to the room. And sometimes food was missing. The food was something he couldn't get used to as quickly as he would like. They did not look appetizing but the taste said otherwise. Genetically enhanced and created, if he wanted it, he could have a spaghetti flavored apple. He settled for the regular food as usual. Everything went very quickly, he liked his classes, but resented the fact that he was back in a 'class'. Moving through them was not hard but he reached a wall when he was finished. All in all he would call it a refreshers course. Since he only had basic human strength he did not need much training unless he would do a job. Which he couldn't the teacher had offered but Met was adamant that Jim was not given permission to preform such 'jobs'. As for developing his skills no one mentioned it, something Jim assumed was also another thing that he was not "permitted" to do. He spent most of his time practicing tuning them in and out, and the days went by quickly. Red was out of sight completely. But reappeared on the 17th full day without Blair. When she entered she did not apologize for not being around, she simply walked in and asked Jim was Blair was doing. 

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him" 

"At all?" 

"Nope" 

"and this does not strike you as odd" 

"why should it.. I barely know this place and I don't know what he does with his time. Why should it strike me as odd?" 

"Perhaps because he has spent the last year making sure to be home on time so you would be fed and cleaned. And now suddenly when his only ambition is complete he is not around." 

Arguing with women was not something he liked.. Or something he was good at, but she made a point. 

"Is he in there?" she pointed at the door in the hall way. 

"As far as I know" 

She placed a hand on the door and took a deep breath. 

"Norman?" There was no answer, but she waited, and waited, and Jim was losing faith in the o' magical wall. A face did not appear but a voice did. 

"Yeesss" it was a young male voice that sounded cocky and at ease 

"Hallo mein schatz.. I need a favor." 

"Oh hallo mutti.. What will it be?" 

"I need a temporary override of a type2 classified door." 

The voice whistled "Will I be aiding in the execution of someone?" it was obvious that he was joking, well almost obvious. 

Red was about to answer but the voice broke in.. 

"I know. I know.. Get on with it. Right well one sec. Ok done." the person was certainly playful in a deep voice he said. "Open sesame" and the door slid away revealing a stairway. 

"Is that it?" 

"Yup. Thank you" 

"no problem.. Hey Jim, try aiming for the eyes when your doing the artery class it helps. Oh and even though you can't do jobs you can still go to the bars.. Ciao" 

Red and Jim both looked at each other, and she felt the need to reassure him. 

"It's from public files, he does not go into rooms." 

"Why? Because it's not allowed?" 

"Doesn't matter he can break any code, he just doesn't, take my word for it." 

They both walked up the stairs to find a new room, it was smaller if not the same size as the one down stairs, and scattered with papers and computers. There was a book shelf and the books were obviously unused. The room was rectangular and they entered from the side. There were no windows, as there were none in the whole house, but where the windows should have been where drawings of blue skies. The bed was obviously slept in, the closet door was open and cloths were scattered around. This was obviously the room of Blair Sandburg. They looked around and there was no sign of Blair anywhere. Red hadn't expected anything else, but couldn't he even clean up. 

A bulky man in all black was standing with his back resting on the rail of a three story mall, his hair hanging over his shoulders. His attention was occupied by the food in his hands. He was struggling and losing the battle with the chop sticks. 'Hmp.. I have the ability to disembowel someone who is 10 times my size but I can't even eat a meal.' He smiled to himself as he heard the voice. In the top of his right ear was a pink ear ring that matched the one embedded into his lip. He jerked into attention as he heard his instructions. Below him on the main floor was a boy browsing the stores, and window shopping. He was accompanied by two very large men with very thick coats. People automatically gravitated away from them. They were passing under the steps where the man in black waited. The man timed it perfectly. He started a graceful decent backwards after jumping back, with a series of 360 turns he was now falling, or rather gliding, feet first. He landed gently on the second story railing, moving into a sitting position to help the impact. This position did not last long as he somersaulted off just as quick as the first time. Again heading down head first he extended his hands out and caught hold of the railing the boy was now under. All in all this took about 20 seconds. He released the railing and landed behind both guards. Before they felt his presence, his guns were in both hands in a criss cross fashion, and by the time they looked back to see him he fired. The charges where low but effective they were both stunned and passed out, falling back with a thump. Someone else appeared to be quick as well. The man in black reached out an arm before the boy could flee and was now holding him by the throat, while simultaneously raising his gun to the boys head and to the man he knew was now in front of him. The click that indicated someone coking a gun is what drew the mans attention next. He looked up and was staring into the barrel of a gun, held by a tall black man with an expression that said 'try me'. 

Simon Banks now stared into the eyes of a determined man, who was now terrified even though he held all the cards. He also took care to remember the gun that hovered a few inches from his nose. 

"Simon!" 

"..Sandburg?" The cop was surprised but did not budge from his stance or objective. 

"What are you doing here?!" it was one of those questions you knew was stupid only after you uttered the words. 

"Where else should a man go when he wants to sho?..I should be asking you what the hell you're doing here." 

The boy started to struggle, trying to take advantage of the unexpected face off. Blair tightened his grip and the sound of the gun to the boys head charging soon helped him think of reasons why he should no longer move. 

"Simon .. Man .. Im gonna need you to back up." Blair was almost deafened by the voice in his ear repeating the same orders 'take him out and go.' "You know me.. You trust me.. Please just put the gun down." 

The boy started again to struggle, Blair squeezed harder and with the tone it was clear who he was speaking to as he half whimpered half yelled. "I wouldn't kill a person but don't doubt for a second that I wouldn't put you out of commission. Shut down now.. Or I'll shut you down. Do you understand me?" to put emphasis on the last words he tighten his grip more, almost choking the already week person. The body went limp suddenly in his hands but he did not move. His eyes were still on Simon, he knew the others were coming soon, he had to hurry. 

Blair spoke softer now. 

"We've been through so much together.. I can only ask you this one more time... please. Put the gun down and back up man." 

Simon was still rigid. 

"If you know me so well you know I can't do that. Talk to me Sandburg. I know Jim's death must have been hard..." 

"He's not dead.." This got Simon's attention and the opportunity that Blair needed. He dropped the boy and one gun, something he has never done before (dropping a target), grabbed the gun from Simon's hand and within seconds was hold the same hand behind the stunned man's back. Blair raised the second gun to his friend's left shoulder blade. 

"If you've ever cared about us, tell no one that you saw me NO ONE. Try to relax, it helps the pain. I'm sorry man" was the last thing Simon banks heard before a charge was sent through his body and he fell to the ground. 

Blair moved quickly to get the target, slinging it over his shoulder like a potato sac he ran towards the approaching figures in civilian clothing, with pink earrings and lip rings. A realization suddenly struck him as the men approached, worry crept into his spine, because of this new recollection he did the second thing he has never done before, took a good running start and threw the boy into the air. An older man from the second story jumped and intercepted the unconscious figure and landed rolling on the ground. The others went to his aide and Blair heard on the earring that the target was safe. 

'I can't leave Simon... their's always a clean up crew.' Knowing that the recovery of the boy took 2 minutes too long, he ran back to his fallen comrade and with the same ease threw him over his shoulder, and disappeared into the now forming crowd. 

No one persuade him, he knew they didn't have to. 

Two of the senior men watched him go. "Should we follow him?" 

"No.. Don't bother.. He's earned this favor" the questioning man followed the other as they started out of the mall the way they came. 

"but if he doesn't return..?" 

"He will.." 

"Why are you so sure?" 

"Because he's done jobs here before, this is his home town.. Besides.. We have something he cannot live without. ...He'll be back." (this takes place the next day) 

[Continued in part two](rockme_a.html).


	2. Chapter 2

Due to length, this story has been split into five parts.

## Rock Me

By GeoFin

Author's homepage: <http://hey.to/GeoFin>

Disclaimer and notes can be found in part one. 

* * *

Rock Me - part two  
By GeoFin 

Jim was hunched over and regurgitating for the umpteen time. With the disappearance of Blair he tried to keep busy, which meant following Red or Met around and learning his new environment. He wanted desperately to talk to Blair, who had been gone for 2 days. Each day Jim became more and more restless, he felt docile and that feeling was uncommon to him. It was like being demoted, first the classes, which were fun because it was a good way to vent the anger he felt, and also it was just fun to beat the crap out of someone else. 'Basic human nature' he concluded. The learning of the systems and weapons where the best part. He felt like a kid in a toy store and not a grown up in sight. He was incredibly impressed by it all but a bit uneasy when they told him that these were 'lower' models. By now he was starting to feel homesick and edgy, slowly but surely Jim Ellison crept back to life and he was not happy with his situation. Although he had to admit, if he was going to wake up on an island prison with no memory of the last year then he would want a place like this, with lots of weapons. 

This was the final blow, that morning when he walked with Red to see the medical sections Red, who was back to wearing the large cloak was approached by a very tired and used old lady. She told them that there was a girl in the clusters who was in labor. The clusters were where everyone started out, it was not the poorest section but fortunately it was the most equipt for medical emergencies. Without asking more questions, which Jim now regretted, he followed Red. When they entered the area the screams could be heard, after following the sounds with little or no swiftness, they saw the girl surrounded by three very confused and panicky men. They all exhale a sigh of relief when they saw Red approaching, not because she was qualified to handle this but mostly because it was now someone else's problem. There was one man who had the opposite expression, his was more of curiosity and Jim thought 'if this kid could get some pop corn while watching this, he would'. Which brings us up to date on events. Jim threw up again, feeling very wretched and sorry for himself. He glanced back over his shoulder and then once again tossed his cookies. 

"Why does he do that?" the young man was the only one who seemed interested in talking. Red was knelt down in front of the girl trying to encourage her to push. The sound of the other two men breathing with her did little to calm her spirts. 

"Its just morbid curiosity, you know.. Like a car crash, you don't want to see anyone mangled but before you come to that conclusion its too late." Red answered still keeping her attention on the girl and not the man hunched over vomiting or the one standing with unnerving curiosity. 

"I don't mean that.. I mean.. Why does this disturb him." the other two men looked at him with utter awe. 

Their faces grew more green when the younger man began again to speak. 

"It's a natural process, I mean sure she's bleeding, and we can now see a little head pushing out of there breaking and stretching the skin, not to mention the smell.. Well its pretty bad but honestly speaking most people pay good money to see something gory on tv although its usually a monster's guts being spread across the canvas and not a head pushing throu...." His voice was cut off by other two men joining Jim in his attempt to spit out his kidneys. A look of honest interest was no occupying his face, this was actually fascinating to him. 

"I take it that you're Nero.?" Red failed to miss the expression on the woman's face, she could not believe they were talking about this like it was a deformed biscuit at a posh tea party. She would have preferred drugs instead, she was not really modest when it came to her body but the way Nero looked at her like a back potato under a microscope was starting to get to her. 

"Yes ma'am." he was about to salute but caught himself. 

"You know what.. I think you should think of giving counseling." 

"Really you think so?" 

"Yup... I believe that within record time we will have a lot of cured patients." 'Or dead ones' "Could you do me a big favor..?" the sweetness in her voice should have tipped him off. "Your freaking out my patient here, could you go and talk to the guys?" 

Nero looked down in disappointment but did as he was told, with the sound of men, all at once, doing another heave, she knew that Nero's purpose in life was fulfilled. Now able to concentrate things became easier, but slow as well. It took an hour before they made any progress. Keeping in mind that the girl was probably in labor for much longer, she concluded that it might not take long. The new mother started to cry as she saw Red pull her child up. 

"It's a boy" A big smile was on Red's face but it quickly came to a frown when she was about to slap the baby awake. Her hand stopped in mid air. 

"Sargent.. I need your assistance" The oldest of the men who seemed to be fat even though that was almost impossible to accomplish in the underground colony. 

"Yes ma'am?" he was standing a good distance away in fear that he might see something that will bring him back to his previous state. 

"Take a look at this..." The Sargent stepped close with caution and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's.. Her name? I need a profile immediately" 

The Sargent waved the next guard to come over, and pointed to the girl. The second guard knelt down while taking out a flat rectangular object, he placed of the girls fingers on it and waited. 

"Gladis Uma Burns... owned by Grace..." the officer was cut short of his reading. 

"The father? I need to know who the father is." she had long since slap the child and it was wailing furiously. The mother was raising her arms for the child but Red simply got up and after reaching for a blade in the soul of her boot she sniped the cord. "Nero.. I need your shirt." The young man complied and was now shaking in the cold air that flowed through the tunnel. 

"The father is unknown." 

"I thought this was no longer possib..." Red rose a hand to stop the Sargent from continuing, there was something more important now. With a grim look on her face she approached the mother, but never allowed her to touch the child. 

"I need to know.. Who was the father?" The woman didn't seem to hear her and she knew she was losing her quickly. "It doesn't matter we can do a test later..." she said calmly while getting up. 

She motioned them into a huddle. 

"We've got a problem. And I need advice." she pulled away the shirt to reveal a very bright tatoo, brighter than the one the mother wore. "Does she have any records of suicide attempts?" She spoke as softly as she could with the baby still wailing. 

The second guard looked down at the chart and said "five". Red took a deep breath and released it. She started to choke as she spoke to the mother. 

"One of you has to go.." trying her best to speak without feeling her shoulders began to sag and she drew herself back up to the previous height. The response she was waiting for had arrived. 

"No... no.. Please.." the young woman searched the crowd for help. Finding none from the others she looked back at Red, who was making an attempt not to notice. 

"He has your tatoo." this did not give her the reaction she was expecting. Didn't everyone know what that meant? The woman now began to wail and the baby wailed in accord. Everyone jumped back when the child began to speak, but Red was expecting this as well and she just stared at the mother. 

"Don't take my baby... please." it was the child's voice but not his words. The hardest part was yet to come. 

"You have to choose.." the woman shook her head, and once again the child shook his head in the same fashion. 

"No..." the baby said again. "No" 

Red tried again and her voice was leveled when she spoke. "You're hurting him.. You don't know it but you are.. You'll only hurt him more You'll drive him mad.. I know what it means to work for Grace.. Do you want him to know as well? You will rob him, everything about you that you hate, he will know, he will become. And this will drive him mad..Choose.." she said it softly again.. " One of you has to go.." 

"I won't let you kill him" 

"Choose..." it was more a plea now than anything else as Red felt the tears swelling up. 

The baby now began to kick viciously. 

Holding the baby in one hand and touching the wall with the other she called for Norman. 

"I need a clean up crew in the clusters, no E1, 2's or 3." 

Jim watched in silence as a group of men came from the other entrance of the tunnel. It wasn't his place but he said something anyway. 

"You can't kill him." He was behind Red now as she walked the way they came. 

"Why not?" she was now walking with determination. 

"Doesn't life mean anything here.. I know this place is on the edge of chaos but that doesn't excuse being a heartless ..." 

"A heartless what?.." she waited but then ignored his reserved state as she heard the baby stop crying and then fall to sleep. 

"You killed her?" 

"The crew did .. Yes" 

Jim looked at her in disgust. "She didn't ask for your help and in the end she gets a bullet for her trouble... Is that it?" 

The anger was raising between them both. 

"Don't talk about things you know NOTHING of." 

"I don't need to know your screwed up system, or your screwed up morals.. She was a person, not a inanimate object to be thrown away. A life is gone and you act as if its just another jolly day in the neighborhood." 

"You don't know anything about me.. So I suggest you back off." 

"Or what.. I'll get a visit from the crew?" he could almost taste the bitterness in the words. They both stopped. 

"I'm trying to have patience with you, if you know my track record in that field you might be impressed with how reserved I am right now. The child would have died, but not before suffering. We have seen this before and each time it ends the same.. The mother lives in the child... Or gets trapped in it. Both minds cannot share both bodies and one dominates. A child is not born with a tattoo, he's cursed." she looked at the sleeping baby in the shirt as she said this. "She was a whore, and the worse kind.... Used by everyone for everything, if he has no infections it would be a miracle. I couldn't let him suffer for things he never did. So I made the decision for her. He's in shock right now. It would have destroyed him, if it was a girl she might cope but even then its hard and in the end they would have killed themselves or the mother. They were connected the whole time, and she knew it. I wondered why she was in the tunnels, its so easy to call for a medic." she was not happy with the silence, and the familiar feelings. 

Turning to give Jim the child she started to walk, while whispering. With no response she spoke louder, while Jim walked after her. "Udo" was all she said when she began to fall, before hitting the ground a man walked out of the wall and caught her. Metska's hair was now red as he scooped her up walked forward into the other wall of the tunnel. 

Jim walked up to the spot and tried to find the exit that they took, but sighed as he found, saw, and felt only metal. Met's voice echoed in the tunnel, but Jim didn't jump, his reflexes were better since he'd woken up here but his panic button was broken. 

"My wife and I will not be available to you for a while, another guardian will be assigned to you shortly. Until then Norman will guide you to your nest." 

That was all he heard and Jim decided a long time ago that he was not going to even try to talk to walls unless they asked a question. 

"Hallo Jim" Norman seemed his typical jovial self, or better to say his voice seemed, when he addressed Jim. 

Jim hesitated then spoke, his body language indicated a man waiting for the guys to step out and laugh. His response was in a tone of someone wanting to trust technology but knowing technology is a bitch. 

"Norman?" 

"Yuppers.." 

"What do I do with this thing?" Jim felt the need to look around and decided it was worth satisfying this need. 

"You mean the child?" 

"Yeah.." Jim was now having difficulty holding on to it so he simply pulled two sides of the shirt together and held it in the middle. 

"Well.. I could get a medic up there or you can go to one it depends on you. What will it be?" 

He could not have possibly seen Jim's expression, could he? 

"O.k. They're on their way. What do we do until then?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well we'll be together for the rest of the day so I thought we could find something to do." this was the voice of a man who didn't hear 'no' very often. The very idea that someone did not want time with him was not in anyway in his mind. 

"You mentioned a bar?" Jim was sitting now on the ground with the child in his arms. 

"Yup.. After we take care of things here I would love to show you where to go." 

"Ok.. Tell me something.. Why is it that all the kids look.." 

"Androgynous?... no reason.. That's just how it is here, well some are androgynous later on some choose what sex they want. So its easier for them if we treat both sexes the same. Well both teen and below teen sexes. When they get older they get the cat calls etc. it cuts down on a lot of violence too." 

"This is intentional?" 

"Sometimes.. When you live here for a while you get the hang of it. So how did you end up here?" 

"I..." Jim paused and began to think. "I can't remember" 

"I thought so.. I was just testing my work to see if it was still up to snuff." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh nothing." before Jim could reply a man was standing over him. It was the same man that was in the 'house' almost a month ago, he once again expressed his love for hearing his own voice. The woman behind him spoke instead. 

"We will take him, you can pick him up tomorrow" 

"Pick him up?.. why would I pick him up?" 

Norman saw his cue and chipped in. 

"Because he's yours" 

"What?" 

The man ignored the squabble taking place and after picking up the sleeping child he placed at tag around the child's arm. It was written by the woman and it read 'Sandburg'. 

"He was given to you and you took him." 

"Don't give me that shit. I am not adopting anyone, do you see a sign on my head that says 'child wanted'." 

"Well whatever you want to say you can say. But he's yours. The mother is gone and we don't have any idea who the father is.." 

"Yet. Red said she could check so when we find the lovely man we give him his god given right." 

"Not likely. He'll probably be executed.. Besides who says he wants him.. Leaving a pregnant woman in a tunnel to give birth doesn't really say 'I'm willing to be a good father'" 

"Executed for what?" Jim now realized that the medics where gone and so was the baby. 'What now?' he thought as he leaned back against the wall. 

"Adultry.. Listen if you want to give away the kid you ca.." 

"Good.." 

"Buuuttt.." 

'I hate buts especially when they sounded like that.' 

"But what?" Jim was determined not to lose this argument. 

"Buuttt.. Do you think that your conscience can handle that?" 

"I think I'll live" 

"Why are you such a scrooge..? I mean weren't you once a child. He's an orphan now. No one to care for him. Come on I'll even baby sit." Jim could practically hear the violins. 

"Forget it. I can barely take care of myself, much less another life." 

"That's too bad. He can't be sold, he's a dependant... And he's yours. No one wants an empath, they are a security risk besides, within 3 years you've got a full grown teen." 

"Forget it" Jim now folded his arms in sheer defiance. 

"Weeell.. We can talk about this later..." Jim could feel that Norman was smiling. "Do you feel up to that bar now or what?" 

"Yes.. I really, really, really need drink." Jim said, swearing he was due for an aneurism any time now. 

"Ok.. Hold on." 

"Wha...." before Jim could stand up straight he was covered with blackness, his body was held close but he felt like a rubber band when his head was first stretched up and his body soon followed. He landed hard. When he stood up, rubbing his backside, he was in the actual bar from cheers or at least a very, very good copy of it. 

"You've gotta be kidding me" he observed his surroundings and felt like frowning and laughing at the same time. "Does everybody know my name?" 

"Ha ha.. But to answer your question... Yes. Yes they do." Norman replied with smugness. 

He did not know what time it was when he slid down on the wall across from his house door but Jim certainly felt better. 

"Norman.." his voice was slurred and Norman's voice did not sound any different. 

"Wha...?" 

"I don't think I can make it..." Jim said while trying to turn his head to look at the door. 

"Don't worry... I'll try to drop you in the living room..." The drunk was definitely leading the drunk. 

Jim started to fall back into the wall not before he heard Norman say "right on the couch." 

Blair was sitting at the desk in his room reading when he heard the thud made when Jim fell from the ceiling and into his bed. He turned around but didn't seem concerned. After a while it was only when nothing happened that he got antsy. 

"Hey Chief!" Jim was absolutely drunk off his ass when he saw Blair sitting at the desk. "Did you know that Red was black?. I mean not that its any big deal but I realized that I could barely see her... There was the time when she was here and all but even then my sight was not the best that it could be. Did you know that they're at least 50! Met and her I mean. oh but he's white. Incase you din' know And Metska means 'butcher in German?' What's up with that?" It was confirmed now... Jim was wasted Blair wondered how long it would take before alcohol poisoning, he must have drunk heavily if he could bring himself to say 'What's up with that?' 

Blair knew of only one person who says "what's up with that?" 

"How could you let him get drunk Norman." 

Norman's voice now sounded British.. "oh shut up.. He was depressed and you weren't here to do anything." 

"Are you drunk?" Blair's voice was accusing. 

"Duh" 

It was now Jim's turn to rupture Blair's world he lifted himself from his laying position on the bed and spoke. 

"Oh by the way.. We have a slon." 

"A what?" 

"A kid, a rugrat, ein kind, a boy in fac." 

"What did you do to him?" 

Norman was insulted. "Mi? I din' do anythin' to im" now he was Scottish. 

"Then why is he smiling at his hand?" 

"It il wear of. After a few cool showers and a LOT of cofi!" 

"Red is gonna be pissed if she finds you like that." 

"She won't.. She's sick" 

"What happened?" 

"A don kno" 

"Please stop that." Blair was not having a good day and this was the last thing he needed. 

"Stop wa?" 

He gave up. "Ok where is she?" 

"Who!?" 

"YOUR.." he calmed down because he knew Norman didn't like to be yelled at. "Your mother.. Where is she?" 

"Dad's got her" this seemed to be a good enough answer as Blair changed the subject. 

"You gonna be ok?" 

"Yeah.. I'm not worried or notin'" 

"Right" 

"I'm gonna go.." 

There was silence as Blair didn't bother to respond. He knew Norman was gone and he needed the silence. 

A feeling of protectiveness came into his veins. 

"Where the hell where you? I've been here trying to find you, and Nobody knew where you were." 

Jim was sober enough to retaliate to the aggressive tone. 

"Where the hell where you Chief? I wasn't the one who disappeared for 2 days maybe more since I didn't see you the week before. You have a nerve trying to make me feel bad for finally enjoying myself." 

"You couldn't leave a message..?" 

"Well maybe you should have told me how to leave a damn message, besides I didn't think you would be here to see it." Jim was now sitting up straight and kicking his boots off. 

"Of course I would, I have to tat..." Blair stopped when he saw Jim's expression. 

"Have to what.. Tattoo me. Keep it.. I don't want it." 

"Stop being stubborn you can't keep going around like that.. Hell you can't keep going around at all. This is temporary, it wasn't meant to be kept on so often." 

"Why don't you talk to me chief..?" 

"About what!?" the anger grew before Blair could submerge it. 

"How about why I can't remember anything since I was picked up.. I thought about it.. And I thought about it.. And I can't remember anything.. Nothing.. I remember my life, I remember cascade and then I remember a van, I remember being in pain and that's it.. So why don't you tell me what you did. I know you did something." 

Blair stood, having every intention of not losing his temper, but failed in his attempts. 

"What the hell is your problem?. Do you know the shit I went through for you?. The shit I go through.. ! It took months to suppress the memo..." 

Jim stood as well and now they were at a face off. 

"What gave you the right!? Everywhere I look or go I can't do something because "Sandburg" says so. What gave you the right to decide what happens to me. To my memories. Did I ever ask you?" 

Blair was silent and grinding his teeth. 

"Huh!? Did I EVER ASK YOU!?" they were face to face now. 

"I don't need this shit.." Blair reached for his coat and was heading towards the door. Jim now running on adrenaline and a lot of beer stepped in front of him and blocked his path. 

"Not so fast. You owe me a.." 

"I don't owe you shit.. Get the fuck out of my way." 

"Or what? You'll move me?" 

The thought of lifting Jim out of the way was there but he knew that was a very, very bad road to follow, so he submitted. Again. "I can't believe this..." he thought for awhile and then chose his words closely. "Fine. You win. It was wrong of me to do what I did... So let me give you back what I took." 

He reached into his coat and pulled out two diskettes and threw them unto the bed. 

"There you go.. Your ticket out of here. Ask Norman for transportation, he likes you... He can get you as far as you need to go." he reached into his pocket again and pulled out 3 bags containing paper, which he threw unto the bed beside the diskettes. "Those will more than last the rest of the way. When I get back I hope you're gone. Oh.." he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small pen shaped objects. "If you get into trouble then press this button.. Someone will come to help. Take whatever clothes you want and whatever food you feel you need." 

Jim's expression didn't change and this annoyed him even more. He threw down his coat and left, after he got down the steps he slowed in his decent and started to breath heavily. He half walked and half struggled to get into his training room and closed the door. Sitting on the floor he curled up into a ball and tried to relax. 

Jim stared at the objects on the bed and then brushed them off. As they hit the floor he fell back onto the bed. Without thinking he called for Norman and waited. 

"yaloooo?" 

"Hey." 

Jim was slowly hating the fact that he was more sober now. 

"How can I help?. I thought you guys would be sleeping by now." 

"How do I get out of here?" 

"What do you mean?" Norman was still out of it. 

"I mean how do I get out of here... The island.." 

"Why do you want to leave..? aren't I good enough?" 

"Stop joking.. Please just answer me" 

Realizing the seriousness Norman tried to straighten up. 

"Well depends... When did you want to leave..?" 

"Now." 

"Oh k.. Why do you want to leave.?" 

"Why wouldn't I?. I don't belong here.. What's here worth staying for?" Jim felt his heart sink after he said this and wished even more that he had another drink. 

"If I have to tell you then you're right.. There isn't anything. Did he try to kick you out?.. he doesn't mean it you know.. He wouldn't.." 

"I want to leave.. Ok..?" 

They were both silent, something that Jim was getting accustomed to. 

"Why didn't you tell me that he took my memories.?" 

"Jim you're drunk... I know you better than you think. Just get some shut eye and then you'll see that your overacting. That man is the most important thing to you. We both know that." 

Jim didn't respond, 'so he's gonna be stubborn' Norman thought as he cleared his voice and made an attempt to sober up. 

"First off he didn't take anything.. If anyone 'took' your memories its me.. They are still there.. You can't take out memories.. I mean you can but they cause other problems later. I locked off a few.. Well more than a few..you wont miss.." 

"What gave him the right..?" 

"You asked him to." 

Jim's head jerked up. 

"What.?" 

"You asked him to.. Or rather.. Begged him to." 

"Are you gonna explain or what?." 

"I cannot tell you everything just what I'm allowed.. I cannot mention where you were because it might clasp one of the barriers I placed up.. When he came to me he looked sick and offered to pay me to copy and transfer your mind into a more commutative state. I agreed and charged him only for the material and not for job itself, it was too familiar. Well fist he only wanted to talk to you. And someone told him that I could do it.. But when I saw you I realized that the best thing to do was to give you a new body. He worked hard but before he was half way through I offered, for free, to upload you to see what you want, since he didn't like the idea of taking away your rights. It took awhile and when we finally got you online we were first greeted with a panicked face. We only copied you so it wasn't like we took you.. Consider it a clone. Anyhow... we talked to him and He talked to him. Things where going ok .... And then the guy SNAPPED! It was only on the computer but he stifled the power, ok we thought ok..We screwed up.. Or that the system was useless.. So we did the WHOLE thing again.. And this time we backed up the guy instead of you.. He corrupted the system by twisting the files that kept him going.. When we got him back up again he was distant.. And for awhile he spoke normal.. totally lucid.. And asked that we don't re animate the body.. Kleine was devastated.. That's why this place has the security, he didn't know if we had the right memories and he didn't want to risk it. It took me awhile but I surfed through and blocked out the right things up.. So that's that." 

Norman decided that it was safe to tread back into the old waters. 

"Is that why you wanted to leave..? because he was dominant?.. or he seemed dominant? He's not as strong as he appears.. He's still the same guy you remembered. If he gave you the diskettes and tatoos, I'm not sure if he was able to save up for them.. If and when he does give you them I will take you out. That was his only intention. But I can almost assure you that you won't be seeing him again. You're the only reason he was given missions in Cascade. Man that place just attracts crime, a man can make good credit there if he was hooked to the colony. You were here. So there was never a protest when he didn't return... It's not like they could find him anyway." 

"Is he artificial?" The unexpected stillness told Jim that he had actually stunned the man. 

"What?.." he chuckled. "Why do you think he's artificial?" 

"Well for one thing. When I came in he was reading and he wasn't wearing glasses, he does training that only 'ALF's' can.. He's bulkier than I expected." Jim's voice was meek now. "There are a lot of things." 

"Question.. With the training did he need a mount..?" 

"What's a mount." 

"It's when the walls are slanted then move up." 

"Yeah.." 

"Na.. He's not artificial.. No AF's ever need to mount.. I remember that Kleine didn't either but when he's wounded I think he does." 

"Where is he?" 

"I'm not supposed to.. But let me see.. Downstairs in the training room.. There's no code. ..So .. Do you have the diskettes.. Vessel leaves soon." 

Blair stiffened as the door was opened. 

"Chief?" 

Blair didn't move. 

"Chief.?.. I can't see you but I know you're here.. I can smell you.." he said as he walked in and stalked the room. He inhaled and turned up his earing and heard the rapid heartbeat. He walked close to the walls running his fingers slowly against it until he stopped. Blair's heart almost stopped as well, Jim was right on top of him. 

"I want to apologize" he whispered while breathing very close to the wall. Blair fought to prevent himself from swallowing. Jim turned his head and placed his cheek on the wall. 

"I'm sorry... right now you're all I've got. I 'm not gonna say that I didn't mean what I said.." he ran his right hand down in a straight line "I said it because I was jealous, and frustrated. I know this isn't a good apology. But I'm trying. I know you're here please come out so we can talk. I don't know how to get to you, but I wish I did." There was no response and Blair didn't plan to give any. He did this for 5 days straight once and he knew he could go longer if needs be. 

'Shit.. Great job Ellison.' "Ok. I'll wait. Either I'm nuts and there is no one here or your hiding, either way I'm not moving." Jim eased up and went to the corner, unknowingly sitting in the same area Blair had sat in earlier. He sat there, with his chin resting on his knees. 

"I just want to mention that I haven't eaten since yesterday and I've been drinking too so I would estimate that within 3 hours I'm gonna need a bag to puke in." He looked to the wall where he knew, or thought he knew, Blair was in. "I'm not trying to run a guilt trip. Just letting you know so you can hold your breath. or maybe you want to save the cleaning cost, I don't know." 

Still no signs of life on the wall. After 5 minutes his bottom was aching and he shifted uncomfortable in the corner. 

"Remember the time when I tried to teach you domino's?" no response. "Oh k bad example.. We went to my friends house for it and his damn kid got gum in your hair." 

Talking was the key but its better to talk about someone else's misery. 

"I want to talk to you to cheer you up, but I don't have any good stories to tell. You know what the worst thing is? It's that I keep trying to find you the whole time I'm here and when I do find the old Chief then I piss him off." Jim closed his eyes and rested his head against the smooth surface to his right. "This is not such a bad place. Well there are a lot of things I don't get. But I guess I'll figure it out later. I wasn't gonna leave. Well maybe I would have gotten out the door but when the beers wore off I would have been back. Speaking of which. We can't keep giving me these tattoos, there must be some kinda side effect." his voice was softer as he yawned. 

* * *

Jim woke up in the master bedroom. He was washed and cleaned and the recollection of the nights events slowly crept into focus. Blair was walking around the room. Moving from bathroom to closet then from the hall to the bed room again. On his second trip to the hall he had a tray with food, with which he approached the bed and sat down on. He had his hair back as usual. The tray was covered with an excessive amount of fruits, vegetables, and an unidentifiable substance and without saying a word Blair began to separate the dish into pieces. When he spoke, it was loud and with intention. 

"You've gained weight." Seeing Jim retract almost made him feel guilty, almost. 

"Son of a bitch" the words were not necessarily directed at Blair, but Jim was now holding his head in the hopes it wouldn't fall off. "That's muscle thank you very much. And can you talk a little quieter please you've obviously never had this kinda hang over." Jim snapped. His eyes were bloodshed, lips were dry, and his mouth tasted not so fresh. 

"Actually I have. THAT'S WHY I'M MAKING SURE YOU WILL NEVER HAVE IT AGAIN." 

Jim's eyes shook. 'He's trying to kill me...' Blair decided to stop being childish and start on the recovery that was going to take the whole day. 

"You have got to watch yourself on the synthetic stuff, it could kill you." 

Jim spoke softly, mostly in the attempts not to disturb the sounds and voices in his head. "He said it wasn't synthetic" 

"Which one wasn't? Or should I ask... which color wasn't" 

"Ok ok.. So it was purple, doesn't mean I had to discriminate. I tried the brown one after and that didn't taste so nice but I drank it instead." 

"The purple one was organic. You just filled your system with enough liquor to kill a very small man on the spot and a very large man within 24 hours." 

"Oh... so why am I still alive?" Jim started to raise himself into a sitting position. 'oh' Blair thought to himself. 'I'm gonna love this.' He'd spent a long time being protective and now he was gonna get a little back. All in good fun of course. 

"Remember when you said that you would need a bag to puke in soon. You were right. You've got P.C.R lining your bloodstream." 'What is PCR' Blair thought to himself. And Jim asked right on time. 

"What's PCR?" 

"Poison contamination recovery." 

"Does everything end in 'recovery'." 

Blair frowned "pretty much... can't say they have much imagination in these parts. To save you the trouble of asking again, its just a small little nano I placed in you after you woke up. I thought that you would need a drink and if you found a drink Norman was with you, and if Norman was with you then Norman was drunk too. Anyway if it feels at any time that you're reaching your limit then it causes you to throw up. And man." Blair started to laugh. "Did you toss those chunks." 

Jim wasn't embarrassed when he got up now into a complete sitting position and looked at the food. After hearing the story the meal now looked un appetizing. 

"Was it bad?" 

Blair broke up with laughter then stopped. "Seriously you've got to be more careful, if you didn't come home, well Norman would have dropped you here, but if he wasn't there (which is nearly impossible) then the medics would have you and then we would be in deep do." The word medic seemed to have triggered something as Jim's eyes popped open and he became still. 

"Jim... your not zoning on me man are you?" 

"No... but their's something I have to tell you" 

Blair gave him a 'well?' look. 

"No actually I'll tell you later." Blair shrugged then remembered. 

"Well their's something I have to tell you." 

Jim now wore the same expression. 

"I guess it can wait. First lets get some food into your system. What have you been eating?" 

"The stuff that looked like apples." 

"What... the whole time?" 

Jim nodded. "And the one's that looked like bear nut, oh and one in the twinky box." 

'I see... well can't say I blame you.' 

After struggling to get everything down they sat in silence. When Blair got up to put the tray away his was held firm by Jim's hand. Their eyes met but Blair shook free gently and Jim released his hold. 

"I'm coming back. We can talk later... their's something more important we' ve gotta do." As he was in the hall his voice echoed and he spoke in normal tones so that Jim wouldn't have to turn his earing up. "Can you call Norman for me." If Jim had seen the wicked grin on Blair's face he might have wised up, but he didn't see it so like a lamp to the slaughter he called Norman's name. A few moments later a familiar voice wailed to life, and Jim's scream almost matched the other man's pitch. Almost. 

"Gooooood MOORNING" 

Jim was now hunched over in a ball, he rose his head with a look that said 'killer' on it. 

"Op... sorry I forgot that we were drinking last night." 

"Yeah right" Jim heard Blair say this with laughter. 

"Ok what's your pleasure?" Norman was his usual over happy self. 

"Oh I know. Hey Kleine, you've got a son." Blair didn't hear the 'hehe' behind that but Jim did, so he waited for the silence to subside. 

"I have a what?" Blair's head was sticking around the door frame, and no one answered. "Jim what's he talking about?" 

"That was what I had to talk to you about." 

Norman decided to save the day. "We've got someone who will take him, you are both due in the medical section in oh say... 5 minutes." 

"I've got plans...." Blair began. 

"If you don't go then your stuck with him... and NO ONE will buy him from you." 

"Fine" Blair glanced in Jim's direction only to find that he was already heading for the bathroom. "Not so fast you..." Jim stopped. "Mined telling me what's going on? I leave for 2 days and now we have a son?" 

They were late when they finally made it to the room where the baby was kept. When they got there a man, but not a doctor, was by the bed and the child was screaming. He gave them a pathetic look. 

"He wont stop. He's been crying since he woke up. He wont sleep, or eat, just cry. Is he sick?" 

"Haven't you heard the expression sick babies don't cry?" Leave it to Norman to make a grave situation odd. "I guess not. Where are the doctors?" 

Jim and Blair stood at attention, just incase anything decided to blow. 

At that moment the silent doctor came in and checked the babie's pulse, and eyes. 

"Is he deaf?" Jim tried to speak quietly. 

"Who the baby?" 

"No the medic" 

"Yeah." Jim realized that they were both whispering. 

The medic turned to them and they now had a guilty look on their faces. He spoke calmly and in clear English. 

"You have two options. And they are the same as the mother had. Its pretty much this." he waited to see that he had everyone's attention. "This child is an empath, and if he goes with you Mr. Garence then I would estimate that he will give you all in all one year's worth of good labor." the man looked disappointed. "But. He can be of use when it comes to interrogation." this seemed something of value as the Mr. Garence looked more interested. "Now Sandburg" 

He wasn't addressing Blair and that bother Jim. 

"He is yours, with you he might get a peaceful life. I have been anonymously given information on your house and it has met the basic needs needed for isolation. He can be by himself very often, and his abilities won't be completely developed for some time." 

As the doctor was speaking Norman decided to take the opportunity to root for the little guys. 

"Ps... I know you can here me. That Garance's got the worst reputation. He' ll never give that kid a good life. One Job after another. Slipping into people's minds slipping out. The kid I mean... come on.. Just look at the guy.. Does he spell 'child abuser' to you or what." 

Jim did at that time take notice. The man was short and bore resemblance to a lounge lizard. He wore a gold tooth which wasn't needed, so Jim assumed the man thought it was fashionable. On each fingers where rings and his shoes were muddy. When Jim finally sniffed the man he made up his mind without thinking. 

"We'll take him. we'll take him? How could you decide without even thinking about it. It's not too late I'm sure Garance will make a deal, well after he got over the initial shock of being called a child abuser. I mean where do you come up with this stu..." 

They were walking in to tunnels, on their way home. Jim had the child in his hands and the baby slept soundly. Although the child was only a day old he was bigger than Jim remembered. The doctor said he would make arrangements to have the proper utilities delivered. The whole time that Blair was complaining Jim ignored him and just walked on in silence. 

"Norman. NORMAN!" 

"Yes" Norman's voice was just as venomous. 

"Why?.. this isn't joke why did you make... let... why did you encourage him. don't deny it I know it was you." 

"Bitch bitch bitch... can you for one day go without bumming out. Come on. So you've got one more mouth to feed. Big deal." 

"Are you high or something?" 

"Ha ha.. There's no need to get vex... it'll be good for you. Give it a month, and if you still want to chuck it out the window then I will personally return the bundle of joy to the medical section." Norman felt daring. "But I know you won't." and began to laugh. 

"Right. Whatever." he turned now to Jim. "Since you decided to rescue this little guy then he's your problem. Norman I need to talk to you face to face." 

"Oh come on... I really haven't screwed up that badly have I?" 

"No. It's more important than that. I need to tag someone." 

"Really... from our little domain or the outside." Blair didn't answer. "I see. Ok do you want to bring the kid with you... you know how I love children." 

"Then why don't you keep him?" 

"What... listen honey.. I don't need another mouth to feed." He mocked in his impersonation of Blair and began to laugh. 

Jim was the first to fall unto the couch, then Blair and then lastly the child dropped into Jim's lap, knocking the wind out of him. the room was dark but little lights flickered on the walls. Jim turned his eyes up, and saw a young man about 20 sitting in a chair. The lights went on suddenly and almost blinded him. Having his eyes back in the proper spectrum he saw Norman sitting with a hat of wires reaching out and into the wall around him. His eyes were open and his lips moved as he spoke. 

"Awww how cute he's sleeping." 

"You have got to be kidding me." Blair stood from the couch and walked towards the smitten figure. "I need my bag... could you..." 

Before Blair could finish Norman waved a hand in the direction of the wall and Blair Jumped into the metal. Jim wasn't impressed. 

"Come closer... I can't really come to you. Not yet at least." 

Moving closer, with the baby in his hand or partially in his hand, Jim saw that the man was still well built, wearing black, his skin was brown, and he had piercing green eyes, and red hair rolled into dreads and almost touching the floor. 

"That's not the way you hold one of those. Usually the head is towards you. Here try to mimic the diagram. A picture popped up on the wall of an androgynous person holding a child, Jim made the effort to hold the child in the same fashion but then gave up and went back to the previous holding position. 

"So what's this place?" 

"My nest." This seemed the only answer Jim was going to go so he didn't pry. 

"Have you spoken to him yet?" 

"About what?" 

"Oh don't try to act coy... you" his sentenced was stopped when Blair came out of the wall did a somersault and landed standing up. He was holding a big bag. 

"Ok we have to move quick. I need a tag, one that will shut off when the life stops and will also trigger this. Also I need it to constantly upgrade. Ok?" 

"Right ok.. What color would you like?" 

"Is there a time when you don't joke?" 

Norman thought then shook his head. "Nope can't say I know of one. Ok when do you want to leave?" 

"I have a job tonight so that's good, seems that they are missing something, AGAIN." 

"Right... well I can get it to you in two hours." 

"Last time it took.." 

"Two hours..." Blair realized that when Norman spoke like that it was 'my way or the high way.' 

"Ok two hours." 

"Oh you can put him in the system by the way... I mean until you've set up his room." 

"What system." It was once again Jim's time to be the outsider looking in. 

"He means the wall." He turned now to Norman. "Won't he get claustrophobic?" 

"Him..? Na... If anything he might like it. I can channel some good vibes to him if you think he needs the buzz." 

"Thank you but no buzzes. The last thing we need is a baby with a buzz." 

"Ok ok. When you jump in again I'll keep an eye on him, so don't get freaked out when you don't find him on the other side. I know how much Jim's attached to him." He grinned. 

Jim himself didn't seem to think so, and his expression tried to show this, although Norman ignored it. 

"With all those evil looks you give me Jim it's a wonder that the karma police hasn't pulled you over. I know its just a front." he winked with a tease. "Don't worry... I wont tell anyone." The big grin still on his face. Norman was just joking but he knew that no one could possibly dislike him so he messed with people as much as he could. 

Jim who wasn't quite used to the wall thing, and backed up against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard Norman teasing again now using a German accent, which was something he needed to ask about. 

"dis is a bit like child bert." is all he heard as he fell, was stretched, and popped back on the bed in the master bed room. 

Blair was next to follow as he landed like a sinking man in a pond unto the ground. 

"Am I the only one that hates that?" Jim rolled off the bed and stood facing Blair. 

"No." Blair definitely could sympathized. "But after awhile you get used to it." 

"Chief you've kept me in the dark long enough, now I think its time you set the record straight." 

"As far as the past Jim there's not much I can do to help, but the present is something more important to me. I'm going to Cascade tonight." 

"I didn't think you could do that" 

"When you get elete you can do a lot." 

"That's one other thing. You never did tell me what that meant." 

"Lets get a drink and I'll fill you in on what's going on." 

There was a table by the wall in the kitchen. Jim thought it didn't make sense since everywhere there was a surface, but now it was very appropriate. 

Blair took two long bottles from the fridge and placed them on the table. With his thumb he pushed up the cover of one and began to drink. Jim eyed it with caution. 

"Come on... If wanted to poison you I would let you drink what you wanted. It's beer." 

Jim copied his movement and laid the bottle down, coughing. 

"Ok so its strong beer. It's a German thing." 

"Good subject." Jim said wiping the water from his eyes. "Why does it seem that everyone is German?" 

"It doesn't, the ones that are in this section just happened to be German, I happen to be friends with a few of them, I happen to ask for beer, they happen to give me German beer. Did you think everyone here to be American?" 

"No... But it wasn't something I expected. I think its just a mind set." Jim drank some more beer and almost choked on Blair's next words. 

"I saw Simon. Actually I shot Simon." Blair spoke quickly trying to not be interrupted. "He's ok. Last time I saw him he was awake, but I need to make sure. He saw me and I need to know if he's alright, that's why I took this assignment tonight. Red's not around so at least I don't get house arrest, which she should have given me but for some reason she didn't. But Met isn't around so you need you to stay in here until I get back." 

"This doesn't help. Stop babying me and tell me what's going on." 

"Fine. Since you've met the cleaning crew then you'll know what this is about. The hits or recoveries usually take a max of 1minute and that's giving you a 20 second leeway. On my last assignment I took 3 minutes. I was recovering data and Simon tried to stop me. If you take longer than 2 minutes then a cleaning crew is sent up to get rid of your distraction. I don't think they will go after him but I want to make sure, because if I didn't do the assignment then he would be ok. Our good city is still the bee 's nest of high crime so they bring us in to take care of it. In return we get left alone as well as a few other things, and they get the help they need. But the last thing that 'we' want is a cop snooping around and if he does snoop then he'll get in trouble. There... is that enough?" 

"It's a good start." 

Blair sat among his colleagues and tried not to think of the last 2 hours. He and Jim had talked the whole time. He didn't tell him everything but a lot more than he thought he would. He thought about that now, how he would get a rest when he was finished. 'Only two more weeks and I can stop with the fights.' that was what he wanted most. The fights were simple but painful, two fighters to the death. He never made the kill so in the end it was two guys, well sometimes guys, one heavily armed, and trying to dissect the other and the other trying to simply nock the armed man unconscious. He didn't tell him about Anna and that she was the one who sliced him up almost a month ago. He thought Jim didn't need anymore aggravation right now. He didn't tell him what it meant to be elete. And he wasn't sure he wanted to tell him. 

A small smile came on his face. 'At least he doesn't remember.' Months after the computer version of Jim had made the request Blair did extra fights to find out why, but wasn't sure what to do afterwards. The first thing he did was have Jim's body scanned then paid to have the metal receptors removed from his bones. 'The bastards didn't even take them out' he'd thought at the time. The bar code was surprisingly easy, but Norman had done that before, and it was a new design. They just don't make them like they used to. A week before Jim woke up he completed the decision. After spending what little free time he had to finding the place that they were in a year ago, he crashed their system. It sounded simple but it wasn't, virtual reality is not just a state of mind, it a state of being. Norman had had to re-reconstruct Blair's mind for a month. That was the tricky part. The computers kept crashing him and Norman had to figure out how to upload him while keeping new memories of what he'd done or what parts were traps. As well as keep his body from going into shock. In the end all the files were wiped, and only Norman, and him knew how or why. He never asked why Norman helped, and he didn't have to when he found out about Red and Met. Two people with the most kids, and the longest history he's ever seen... but they didn't look like it. 

When he left Jim was struggling with trying to feed the boy, something Blair would have paid good money to see the end of. Norman was trying to help, by 'instructing' Jim, but it wasn't two men and a baby, it was one macho man and overly cocky man and a baby. He frowned because he knew, when he got home the house was going to be ruined, and smell of powder. Jim was clean but he didn't know where everything was and Norman wouldn't help. Norman was more of a 'hey let's piss Blair off' kinda guy, fun loving and always taking a joke just far enough. He thought of the child. Now one more guy to help. Blair knew he could help the child to control his... 'weakness? Wasn't it a weakness? To always feel what other felt or what they thought of you. Everyone has a margin of that.' That much Blair knew but he cringed at the thought of him having that ability at the level of the baby. A baby. What the hell was he doing with a baby. And then the level of it hit him, but he calmed when he thought. 'Just another day in the life of Blair Sandburg.' 

"Kleine.?" 

"Yeah.?" 

"I for one would not let you go back out but since you're the most qualified based on the fact that you know the target and you know the city I have no choice. Don't' pull that crap you pulled last time." 

His superior gave him a smile and whispered. "At least don't stay more than one day." 

"I'll heed the warning." The vessel stopped and the six men not including Blair stood up. They were all wearing civilian cloths, mostly grunge fashion with silver rings in both ear and lip. Blair walked over to a tall man in heels, black skirt, and fishnet stockings. His hair was green and his face pale from make up, and he gave Blair a mean look. Blair began to snicker. 

"Say one word and you die." 

The already grinning men burst into laughter. Blair pulled himself together. 

"So you get to be the decoy huh?" 

"Shut up." 

And again the a roar of laugher filled the air. His superior decided it was time to step in. 

"Ok guys leave Harris alone." He turned his attention to Blair. "You're in a good mood. Usually you're just moping around like the world was hanging on your shoulder. I know what it is, and I'm disappointed too that we don't blow enough things up, but every day can't be sunshine." 

Everyone including Blair gave his commander the look of 'what the hell is with you' the same look they always gave the older man. He was of Asian decent and to the best of everyone's knowledge grew up in Arkansas. No one really knew how he got to the colony and no one asked. He was bulky, with gray hair and had a cigar he never smoked. Much like everything here, Blair thought, it was just an image thing. 

Harris was the weapons specialist of the group, and the newest member, this was no way to get the clan's respect. 

"Commander... Commander" his voice was shrill and wining. "To quote Cb4. This is no job for a black man.'" 

"What's with you and the whole race thing? My god do you have issues. Your not even black, Its not a race thing. You're just the one with smallest feet. Besides, the skirt is slimming." 

The commander turned too quickly to see the middle finger response that his new officer, who was mulatto, offered. 

The commander walked out the door and the other men followed but not before stepping further on Harris' nerves. 

Blair was the first. 

"You couldn't shave?" Harris touched his face, and was about to say 'I did.' 

Blair looked down "I meant your legs" he grinned. 

"Ha ha." 

"Blue is really your color." 

"Yan why don't you go get a can of shut the fuck up?" 

"that's original and such language for a lady." 

He heard another man say as they all walked out and left him. "yeah go break some hearts Barbarella." 

"Fuck you." Was his only reply as he heard them laugh, their laugh rose when they heard him. 

This target was also in a public place, he looked identical to the other boy of Blair's last assignment. He was walking with three bodyguards looking for something. This was expected. Harris stepped out of the crowd and approached one of the three bodyguards. The man was taken back at the... Person? He called for help from the others and as the other two men turned to look for their comrade Blair was in action. He was across the street when Harris stepped out. He took a deep breath and started his journey across the busy street. Jumping from speeding car to speeding car was the easy part. He saw the plan coming together when Harris twisted the guard's arm behind him, and after placing to the guard's neck a small object he took from his stockings the man fell. The other two fell after a two men dressed in grunge passed by and kept walking. The boy thought quickly and grabbed Harris before he could turn to walk but stopped when he felt Blair's gun on his neck. The boy wasn't panicked as Blair expected and Harris hoped. By now Harris was sweating mostly because of the needles extending from the boys knuckles and embedded in his arm. 

"We will kill him." the boy threatened in a phased out voice. 

Blair's voice was serious when he replied. "Go ahead." Harris turned his head to swear along the lines of 'what the fuck are you talking about.', but Blair beat him to the punch. 

"As soon as he's gone I'll get you either way. If I fire this, then your out of it, and no one can get you back. So are we gonna do this the hard way?" 

After thinking this over the boy retracted the needles and went limp. Harris turned to do some serious cursing but stopped when he heard the voice by his ear. "Time." Blair picked up the boy and shoved it into Harris' arms and was surprised as hell that what he did next actually worked. 

"Oh my god I can't believe she let him hit her like that.!" 

Harris turned his head to look and turned back to say "I don't see anyone." when he turned back Blair was gone. 'I can't believe that worked... it just doesn't pay to be nosy now a days. I'm far too trusting' is what Harris thought as he shook his head and turned to leave. 

Jim was in his own personal hell. 'What the hell was I thinking.' Coming to the conclusion that it was beer talking that morning after all. He sat looking at the pudgy face holding a bottle above it. He wouldn't take the bottle and Jim didn't know what to do, Norman was no help. 

"Perhaps you should try signing to him." Jim ignored him. 

'I can't believe I can't do this.' "I mean... I was in the army for god's sake." He didn't mean to say it out loud and as soon as he said it he regretted it. Norman knew Jim didn't mean it but couldn't resist. 

"I know. I bet you have tons of sexual repression." 

"Shut up." Jim was in no mood for jokes. 

"Why does everyone say that to me... What... don't I have feelings too?" 

"Shut up." 

"Bitch." 

Jim made a grunt. 

"Ok it might help if you test it first to see if its hot. You know... by shaking a drop on your hand." 

Jim tried it and hoped that Norman couldn't see, the bottle was ok. 

"Or you could try actually rubbing it on his lips until he opens his mouth." 

The babies eyes were closed, when he felt the rubber nipple opened his mouth. 

"Hey." Jim was surprised at his own enthusiasm. 

"Well little Norman is making progress." 

"Little who?.. yeah right." 

"Hey you didn't even want him." 

"Too bad. I would never curse him like that. The last thing I need is the memory of you." 

Normans voice was now in a solemn but comical tone. 

"I know you don't mean that." 

"Yeah keep thinking that." 

"So what are you going to name him then? If you say Blair I will lose every utter ounce of respect I may have for you." 

"Give me a little credit. Besides why would I name him that?" 'I can't be blushing.' 

"Hun ha... sure.... well how about Merix, I got it. How about Kampher?" 

"What does it mean?" 

"Fighter." 

"Not bad... we'll decide later, but it fits, keep searching he has to be called something." 

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. It felt like Sunday. Blair and Jim were sitting across from each other at an out door care. The table was metal and white. The area was crowded and the pidgins flocked together by the fountain to Blair's right. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, but no tie. His hair was out and flowed in the spring air. To Jim he looked like a god as his hair shined and turned light brow n in the sunlight. Jim was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His blue eyes were on fire as he stared into Blair's face. They laughed and smiled while talking about old times. Jim stood up to go and extended a hand to Blair who took it with a big grin. Blair couldn't remember when he had been happier. When he stood Jim pulled him suddenly into a strong embrace. Now their lips were close but not touching, and Jim whispered "I love you." before taking Blair into a deep kiss. Their tongues met and they kissed passionately as Jim held him close and sucked his tongue. Blair's heart and body was on fire, and he glowed while submitting gratefully to the sweet force of Jim's hands and mouth. He was holding Jim's face in both hands, and at the same time Jim's hands began to follow Blair's step, and dug into Blair's hair. Then Jim stopped abruptly and pushed Blair back slowly. Now his eyes focused on Blair when previously they were staring at nothing. Blair backed away with caution and finally released Jim' s face. With each step he saw a dark spot, then the spot became a head. Blair was far enough back now as Jim, still frozen in his stance, was in front of a woman dressed in jet black. Her face was shadowed as she pushed with her right hand. The sword punctured Jim's skin further and came out his stomach completely. He was implied and blood dripped from his lips. Blair stared in disbelief as the woman turned the sword clockwise and then drew it up and to the right. Blair's heart shattered when he heard the rib cage break. She pushed the metal in further and rose her left hand to meet Jim's left cheek and placed her left cheek against the right side of Jim's face. 

Never taking her eyes off Blair she spoke softly. "I will take your mate." at the end of the last word she extended her tongue and liked the dying man' s cheek. 

She stepped back quickly and Jim's body was rigid as he whispered "Blair" and fell to the ground. 

Blair's mouth was open with shock as he watched his love fall. Then he brought his attention back to the woman who rose the sword to her lips, and liked the blood from the sharp blade, which she turned allowing the light to bounce off. 

Then she spoke, "I'm searching for you, it's not over." Her voice was calm and sweet. Blair shook his hand furiously but nothing happened. The woman backed away and started to fade in the sunlight. "Yet" is all he heard as she snapped her fingers and the dead Jim Ellison rose and balanced on the tips of his boots and followed her, still facing Blair. 

He began to run after them but with each step he took she was 5 steps ahead. He started to grunt and became more determined. There was a cliff coming up and he watched as the gloating woman began to glide over the edge with Jim held by the collar. Without even thinking Blair jumped. 

A shiver ran through his body and he found himself back in his living room. He was wearing his usual black attire, with his black boots. He saw Jim laying on the couch and then he calasped. With the sound of the thud the baby, who was sleeping on Jim's stomach woke and began to cry. At the same time Norman's voice chipped in. 

"Jim..." 

Jim was alert, and holding the child when he heard the excitement and panic in Norman's voice. 

"Yeah." 

"Sorry man... did you see something?" Norman shuddered and then began again to inquire. "Something just came through it must have landed here." 

Jim looked over and saw Blair's body on the floor. He was shaking and babbling foolishness. 

"It's Blair. When did you find him?" 

"I didn't... what he came through by himself?" the question was meant more for Norman himself than for Jim. 

"By the looks of it." Jim got up, now able to hold the child properly, after many efforts and almost dropping him three times. He walked slowly in Blair' s direction trying not to startle him. 

"Chief." 

At the sound of Jim's voice Blair rolled into a fetal position, and then fainted. 

It was Blair's turn to wake up in the mast bed. He looked with tired eyes to the right and saw the baby, who seemed bigger, staring at him. Then the child began to cry. Jim came out of the bathroom with a cold wet rag to put on Blair's forehead. 

The memory hit Blair and then he got angry."Norman?" 

Jim paused and waited. When Norman's voice came after Blair called then Jim continued to walk. 

"Yeah . . . you ok hoshi? Hey congrats. You came through by yourself. Only my family can go through the system like that. Hell I am the system. Oh and a few of the higher eletes. If I could shake your hand I would." Norman's voice did not do justice to the proudness he felt. 

"Where is she?" 

Norman was cautious and made the effort not to get annoying. A task at which he failed miserably. 

"Who?" 

"Your mother." 

"I can't tell you. But you can talk to her if you want, no visual of course." 

Blair exhaled with frustration. 

"Ok. Then let me talk to her." Norman hesitated, because he could hear the reservation in Blair's tone, then he complied. 

A weak voice was now audible. 

"Yeah." 

"Where is she?" 

'Didn't he just do this?' Jim thought after sitting down and picking up the child who became quiet under his touch. The wet rag was now on the bed and Blair was in a sitting up position. 

"Section two lower levels cell 5." 

"And when where you planning on telling me?" 

"I wasn't" 

"Ok... how did she get in?" 

"She tried to hack... I guess she didn't know about the system. Norman crashed her and we recovered the body a few miles away." 

Jim could have sworn he heard Norman swallow. 

"Don't worry she can't get out the system covers everything there is no entrance or exit. She's only been there a day, she hasn't been fed and she wont be." 

"Never feed the dead huh?" 

"You got it." 

"I want to see her..." 

"Unacceptable." 

"She's after him." 

"Still unacceptable. I can't let you do that." Her voice faded. 

"Red..." 

"She passed out man. Sorry." It was now Norman's voice. 

"Can she get out?" 

"Only if someone helps her. But I think she could break through the walls. If it's even her." 

"Meaning? Oh." After answering his own question Blair became very depressed and sunk back into the bed. "Can you. . ." 

"Way ahead of you. Jim could you toss the little guy to me please." 

Jim looked his usual confused self and decided that to argue would only waste time. He turned with his back facing Blair and gave the little baby a hug. He also prayed no one saw. Then he brought both arms back and waited. 

"Ready?" "Yup" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you really sure?" 

"Just throw him." 

Jim threw the baby and the child was pulled into the wall. Afterwards he turned his attention to his main concern. Blair was shivering and seemed much weaker than ever. Even before he became all buffed and scared he never looked like this. Jim was wearing the usual black pants and black shirt that held close to his skin. He crawled into bed beside Blair, but kept his distance. 

"I'll leave you guys alone." Jim heard as Norman chipped out, and he waited for Blair to do something. Anything other than shake. 

"Chief?" 

Blair was still wearing his out fit from the night before, except for his boots and coat. He was now with his head under the covers, and on his side with his back to Jim. 

"Hmm?" 

Jim decided it was better to change the subject. 

"How was Simon?" 

Blair's voice was muffled when he spoke. 

"He's ok, . . I gave him the tag and I saw Naomi." 

"Really. . . what did she say?" 

"Nothing just that black was my color and the silver rings didn't match my hair. Then she had to go." 

'That was harsh.'Jim was a sinking man. He didn't know what to say next so he just decided to cut to the chase. Sooner or later they would have to deal with this so now was a good time. 

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" 

Blair was silent and Jim waited. 

His voice was even more quite when he spoke. "I robbed her and now she wants you back." 

"Robbed who?" 

"Anna." 

"She owned you?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim was silent and Blair knew he wanted more, so with his heart in his hands he continued. 

"When I got here and you couldn't help I was determined. After the second day I realized I couldn't feed you and I couldn't afford to feed you. I was getting weak and on a rainy night, about two days later after sleeping in a little cave, I should say a hole in the ground is more like it. She found me there, it was the entrance to her roost.. She was very nice and even helped me carry you in. She taught me a lot about fighting and in return I did some labor. Just mining and stuff. She never tattooed me and I thought she was fantastic because of that. It was afterwards that I realized she didn't need to. She had you. It was mean of her. She had you, so I would do the work, be more valuable in price, and couldn't get into any sanctuaries. When I found out I didn't do anything about it. You got fed, I got bruised, you got shelter and clean, and I got dirty." 

Jim was closer now and they both realized it. "This lasted only a about 3 and a half mouths, 3 months too many. She gave me the toughest fights, mostly with animals. Saying that it would be better, and I had the motivation, namely, you. The animals I killed, not that I wanted to but I had to. They were pumped full of this stuff called M.S.S, it was worse than steroids. It drove them mad so the killing got easier. Then it all fell apart. I trained at home with her and some other servants and she knew I was ready to fight a human. She had you so she was certain that either way she'd win. That's how I found out about giving you a new body. Its easy to build bodies but not minds. The day came and I couldn't do it. I just couldn't" His voice was weaker now. "When I didn't make the kill she lost a lot of money, and when I got back home you were gone. She sold you to Tiol, he was notorious for the S&M ring he had. Rape does not begin to describe what he does or allows to happen to people he owns. Unconscious or not . . . you could be used. Then after they would sell your body to who needed the parts. Then they might have done re animation. She was careless. I found her with you, while she was talking to Tiol. So I knocked her out, stunned the bastard, took the diskettes, grabbed you and ran. One of the guys who worked for her got me . . . someone. About a week before so I headed to his office got tattooed and came here. No one would believe I used to work for her. Everyone knew, and said, she never lost a slave. The embarrassment was, I think for her, the worst part. On a couple of jobs I bumped into her." 

Jim was listening with interest and was now close enough to hold Blair from behind. Not actually spooning since their hips did not touch. Blair didn't seem to notice. 

"I remember this one time. I was doing a data wipe for the colony and she met me after I got out of the building. Lets just say I barely got home alive. She pretty much chopped me up but she couldn't follow me when I finally got in. Even though people saw me walking slowly and swaying as I got to my door no one said anything. I crawled in, leaving a trail of blood, and climbed on top of you. The open door triggered the alarm and the medics and guards came. That's how I met Red and Met. Come to think of it. That was one of the few times that I saw them together. She patched me up and after hearing my story Red sent me to Norman, who, I didn't know at the time, was her son. At the same time Met told me where I could get the tattoos." Blair laughed slightly. "He asked, more like begged me not to tell Red. And to see this man beg is an absolute one time thing. And that brings us up to date. I guess. Everything came at a high price and I did a lot of things I really, really regret." 

He turned over to face Jim and then snuggled his nose in the man's neck, and Jim held him there. His voice was now muffled even more. 

"But I don't regret why I did it." 

Jim crawled out of bed and left Blair to sleep. They had been under the sheets for almost 3 hours and Jim knew that Yoshi was probably hungry now. He crept, which is a site for such a big man, into the living room and tapped twice on the wall. A sleepy voice answered. 

"Yaloo" 

"Feeding time" 

"Did he talk to you?" 

Jim frowned. 

"Yeah." 

"Good . . . he needs to vent. He's never actually talked about her to anyone . . . In coming." 

Jim extended his hands and the little boy fell into them. He looked bigger. 

"How did Red find out then?" 

"You kidding me. Pardon me for saying so, but she's cut him up so many times. He must have tons of scars. Considering the fighting that he does." 

"Does Nate look bigger or is it just me?" 

"Yoshi. It's the M.S.R. it makes him grow quickly then stop then grow then stop then grow and then stop etc. you get the picture. Since he was born with the tattoo the drug that's in his blood decided that he needs to grow quicker. That's why he eats so much. When he gets to look around 1 years old he will slow down for awhile. Didn't you hear when I said 'in three years you have a full grown teen'? I don't know the whole story just bits and pieces. Don't forget to check his bowl movements." 

"Is that anything like M.S.S?" 

"Pretty much. But we don't carry or use M.S.S that stuff drives you loco." He threw in a Spanish accent on the last word. 

Jim started for the Kitchen. The baby was wrapped in white, unlike everyone else. 

"Can you tell me anything about this Anna other than the fact that he's terrified of her?" 

"There's not much else to it. It's suspected that she's a model 5 so that's a bad sign there. And it doesn't matter in the least. She's not a robot, but she's not really human either. What I get from fixing Kleine's mind is that she was extra pissed at him because she wanted you, but I don't remember what happened after he cursed her out." 

Jim drew up all his courage and turned the child over. He pulled back the diaper and was relieved to see nothing inside. He didn't smell it because he turned his smell down for the occasion. 

"Nothin' in the diedi?" 

"Nope." 

"Lucky man." 

Jim smiled. Then frowned. 

"Spoke too soon. It's soggy . . . now what?" 

"Don't know. Perhaps you should try changing him." 

"With what." 

"What . . . you're gonna make me do it?" 

"Can you?" Jim spoke like a man with a scape goat. 

"Ppt no." 

"Yes you can." 

"And what if I can? You can't get him in here. So . . ." 

Jim heard the raspberry Norman gave him. 

"O really. IN COMING" 

Jim tossed the child to the wall and it submerged in. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed him!!" 

"No . . . I knew you would catch him." Jim grinned, and whispered under his breath. "sucker." 

"I heard that . . . keep this up and you might just find the wet spot in your bed mister . . . seriously don't do that again, my heart nearly stopped." 

"Ok . . ." 

"Pommes?" 

"What?" 

"Pommes?" 

"Yeah I pommes." 

Norman began to laugh. 

"What?" 

"You just said 'I french fries'. . . HERE HE COMES." 

Jim caught the now laughing baby. His face was less pudgy and the color red was almost gone from his skin tone. He now looked Hispanic or some mix in between. Jim didn't get a chance to look at the mother. As soon as he saw her he began to throw up, because of the smell and noise. Jim used a finger to tickle the little guys stomach and smiled at him. Even Jim couldn't resist a smiling baby. 

"Do you ever realize how new they smell?" 

"What babies?" 

"Yup." 

"Come to think of it . . . no. you're insane. No im only kidding . . . yeah you do have a point there. Let me smell." 

Jim placed the child against the wall and waited. 

"You're right. Wow. But it only last so long. Soon that cute face will be gone and that nice smell will fade and before you know it you have a pimple face, sweating teenager with stress and emotional problems complaining about how their not loved! The kids will make fun of him and tease him cuz he likes bambi. Then his mom will go down and try to straighten things up and he will be teased for the rest of the school year about how wimpy he was. EVEN THOUGH it wasn't his fault he mom went down there. So he'll never get the girls, but later on when he gets older, and drank MILK, and became strong and very good looking he'll go back and flaunt his cuteness in their faces. The girls will go wild and he will personally beat the shit out of every single person who every called him fatty." 

"Oh k. was that a flash back or something?" 

"Was what a flashback?" 

Jim shook his head to break the trance. 

"Never mind." taking up a bottle he carried Yoshi/Nate to the couch and began to throw him lightly into the air after placing the bottle on the coffee table. Jim was getting the hang of it. Well after almost dropping the kid 4 times in his attempt to make him smile. "Why is it such a big deal that Chief could go through the system?" 

"Can you walk through walls?" 

"What? . . I thought you were the system." 

"Doesn't mean its not a wall. It's solid some parts rock and some parts steal. But its still defies the some laws if he can go through like that." 

"I thought you said others could do it." 

"Yeah like after years of training. My parents can do it because they started the whole thing. Their mind set is complicated. My family, most of my family anyway, can do it because they have the same blood as me. So they can pass through my system and ordinary walls, while Mum and Dad can go through anything. Since die Kleine is not of the same blood its totally awesome that he can do that. It's just like solid steal he went through. I am so impressed. The higher elete, well most can do it because they can get that level of calmness, that and their pompous enough to know that material is slave to something. You should be proud. He hasn't had the same level of training as the others. I think you've got a prodigy on your hands. oh and I figured out the whole eye thing." 

"Do tell." 

"Well you know that stuff he used to pump into your arm?" 

"Yeah. I remember." 

"Well everything he got he tried on himself first. To make sure you know. Which meant he got sick a few times . . . Anyhow it's what keeps your muscles on the up and up and that way he could get someone to stimulate them with nuroids and stuff. Any how . . . most of the stuff contains and is designed to keep the body fit, I'm guessing it was synthetic. Moving on. It corrected his vision petty much. Which was a blessing cuz it meant he could take the bigger jobs that meant more reading and not the suicide missions he usually got. Damn he has will power." 

"Yeah" Jim frowned and rocked the now sleeping baby, who now had the bottle in his mouth. Not wanting to think of everything Blair had gone through the guilt rose so he changed the subject. 

"He sleeps a lot." 

"He's just a relaxed kid, he feels safe with you. Oh I got something for you." 

"Really? Its not like the time you told me the microwave was the garbage disposal is it?" 

"It is the disposal!" 

"Right . . . pull the other one buddy." 

"Your such an untrusting person." 

"No . . . I just know not to trust you." 

"Ha. Well. Since I'm such a nice guy I'll still give you the present. Event though you don't deserve it." 

A pair of blue Jeans fell next to him on the couch and a white t-shirt soon followed. Jim got up and a big smile crossed his face. He gently lowered the baby onto the couch, prepping the bottle up against the couch cushion so he could still feed and picked up the suit of clothes. 

"Hey . . . I can't believe" 

"How nice I am? How thought full?" 

"That it was you who brought me something I liked." 

"I'll take that as a compliment and a vow of your never ending friendship." 

"Whatever . . . but thanks" 

"I just thought you outsiders might like it, Kleine gave me extra to get a bach of the serum but since you don't need it any more I made you these. They are harder to make than they look. How can you wear those things." 

"I'll go and try them on." 

"What about Yoshi?" 

"Oh . . . ok I can try them later. Do you think I'll ever go topside." 

"Na I doubt it. There's nothing up there for you to see. Besides, the Gorgan 's control that part of land. That's why we're down here. Not to mention it's all dirty and used." Norman frowned in his room. "a lot like the people. They make deals with the outside so that when the new comers get dropped off they are in certain sections. We make deals as well and in return they sort out the people according to crime or at least give us record of were they land. It's a dumping ground, but dammit its ours. We don't have much flow of people, most of us are 2nd and sometimes 3rd generation, maybe more." 

They were silent and Jim picked up the baby again. After pulling out the empty bottle he studied the boy and turned him around as if looking for an off/on switch. 

"You can't really do much with them can you? I mean you can't play a game of catch, nothing." 

"It's a baby Jim, not a pair of roller blades . . . at this point all he cares about is sleeping and eating and sleeping, perhaps a few do's in between. Wait a few more months. You'll be wishing all he did was sleep and eat." 

After Blair finally woke up that night Jim convinced him that to go to the bar. Blair asked Norman for access and jumped into the wall. 

"Did you open it for him?" 

"Nope. This is so cool." 

Jim gently lifted Nate/Yoshi up to the wall and pushed him in. Norman offered to babysit again. Jim got dressed in his new outfit. They were the most comfortable jeans he had ever had they felt like they were built for him. Which they had. He was not much for vanity but he said the command for mirror and a shiny reflective surface appeared to his right. He turned and looked. Pleased with his appearance he walked slowly and leaned back against the wall. 

"Oh come on. Be a big boy. Just jump." 

"Shuuuuttt upppppp" is all Jim could utter as Norman pulled him into the system. 

Jim landed again with a thud. Blair was sitting across the room. He rose with a look of absolute horror as Jim walked over. Not knowing if he had something on his shirt Jim started to look down and brush off his clothing. Jim was across from Blair now and extended both arms in a 'what?' fashion. Blair looked around feverishly and saw no one then he glance to the bar on his left and was in action. Jim looked at him with glossy eyes and took his cheeks in both hands. He was trying to calm Blair down and this felt right. He was about to ask softly 'what is it?' When they were close face to face Blair drew back instantly and yelled. "No" as he swung his fist and it connection with Jim's Jaw. The man went down like a sleeping cow. He seemed to fall slowly as the dark figure appeared where Jim used to stand. She had the sword drawn back, and a menacing grin that stopped. She was surprised to see the anticipation in Blair's eyes. She couldn't move fast enough. It was clear as the man twisted his right hand left then right as he drew in close his left hand was now over her mouth and she could feel the thin blade at her throat. The look in her eyes made her anxiety clear, and the edge in Blair's voice sealed her faith. 

"I saw you" he hissed. With only a small pause to breath he continued. "You took everything else, but not this. For everything I had to clean, for everything I had to Kill, for every man I had to let kiss me, for every PERSON I had to let touch me, that I can all forgive, but I told you, DON'T FUCK WITH MY HEART . . . Jim is my heart so you screwed up. For every demoralizing thing I did, I forgive you." he paused again. "I forgive you . . . But not for this." was the last thing she heard. His right hand jerked up and the blood began to pour slowly from the side of her neck. He stepped over Jim's still body and backed her against the wall. She didn't dare move, she knew he would complete the job if she pushed. When her back came in contact with the wall she shook as the electricity surged through her body. Blair closed his eyes as he finished her and the woman sagged on the floor. Blair turned back to see the ground literally open up and swallow Jim. He tapped his thumb and forefinger together and the blade fell into the pool of blood beside the still corpse of Anna. Blair stepped slowly into the wall and came out in the bathroom. 

Jim woke on the master bed and heard the shower. He tried to get up and then felt the pain in his jaw. 'Blair hit me.' why did Blair hit him is what he tried to figure out. He walked into the big room and saw the black cloths on the ground. He took special notice of the gloves covered with blood that were on top. 

"Blair?" 

No answer. He saw the shadow of the man scrubbing his hands viciously with a small brush. He was mumbling something. 

"Chief?" Jim approached the curtain until he could hear Blair repeating the same thing over and over. 'It won't come off.' Jim reached down and loosened his laces and kicked off his boots. He entered the big shower slowly, fully cloth. Blair was naked and his hair was wet and plastered to his skin. 

"What won't come off?" Jim didn't jump back when Blair spun around to look at him. His hair hipped across his face and fell away with reluctance. 

"The blood" he said pitifully. He sounded lost and weak. 

"The blood" he repeated and then started again to scrub his hand. 

Jim looked to where Blair's attention was now set. The hands where red but not from blood, only from the scrubbing. Jim stopped Blair by holding the shaking man's hand and the brush fell. He moved in slowly and used his unoccupied left hand to touch the back of Blair's head, and pulled him close. He now had his arms wrapped around the shivering man, who began to cry. 

"Shhh" Jim started to rock slowly hoping this would help, but mostly he needed the rocking too. 

"Jim . . ." 

"Shh" Blair's face was in Jim's neck as he patted the back of Blair's head lightly. 

After about an hour in the shower with Blair he finally fell asleep. Jim turned off the water twenty minutes ago and was now shivering as Blair did earlier. Letting go of Blair's hands he pushed the curtain aside and scooped Blair up. When he got to the doorway of the bathroom he placed Blair down slowly, and he balanced on this feet while Jim held him close. Jim pressed on the panel and when the closet door slid open he took out a towel. Which were one of the few things that were white. He began to dry Blair, who still had his eyes shut. He didn't notice this before, in his haste he must have missed it. The scar. there were so many, but this time he saw it. A line extending from Blair's navel to his right nipple. Jim's arm slowed as he studied it. It was more defined than the others. While the others where random this one was more intentional. He pulled Blair closer again and reached back with both hands to dry the limp hair that clung to Blair's back. The scar seemed deep at least it was deep. He stepped back, while still holding Blair's shoulder with his left hand. He used the hand holding the towel, which he now dropped, to touch it. When he was about to make contact Blair's eyes opened, and caught Jim's hand. 

"Don't" Blair relaxed the digits that were holding Jim's hand and looked down trying not to make eye contact. He was obviously embarrassed, and ashamed. Jim used the now free hand and with the index finger under Blair's chin he levitated the man's head to look into his eyes. 

Continued in part three.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to length, this story has been split into five parts.

## Rock Me

By GeoFin

Author's homepage: <http://hey.to/GeoFin>

Disclaimer and notes can be found in part one. 

* * *

Rock Me - part three  
By GeoFin 

If anyone was there they would see the naked pale man submerged in the whiteness. He was on his back with his knees up to his chest. If anyone was there they would have seen the man’s long hair hanging lazily in the nothingness. His eyes were closed and he was searching for peace. If anyone was there they might have seen the small flash of lights that surrounded him.. He rotated slowly. If anyone was there they might have seen the two metal strips extending from his wrists. They were embedded beneath the skin and connected to the bone. If anyone was there they might have tried to help him as grief took hold and he began to fall. There was nothing above, below, or around him in anyway. So now when he began to scream someone might have helped him.. If anyone was there. If anyone was there they might have tried to catch him. but he knew ‘anyone’ wasn’t here. And now suddenly in the middle of the nothingness a man appeared. 

Someone was finally there. 

The man that was there was laying with open arms for the falling man who had not changed his posture. He fell slowly. From a distance one could see as both men collided and the man in black wrapped his arms around the naked troubled being. The falling man’s momentum did not stop when he fell into the other man’s arms. Instead they both fell sharply. The man in black closed his eyes and felt the soft cushion brace him as he, still wrapped around the screaming man, fell with full force into Blair’s bed. The screaming was not audible in the abyss but now it was a wail. When the naked man felt the cold air brushed his body he closed his mouth firmly. Other than the two men there was no one to see as the naked man broke the embrace of the man in black and jumped onto the side of the wall. Unlike any normal man he did not fall off. He simply stayed still and bent into a sitting position with his hands crossed. The strips where still extended and his feet were planted. The metal moved as if it was a puddle, and with each movement that was made little ripples appeared. The man in black was knocked to the ground in the confusion.. He used the bed for support as he pulled himself up, and saw his reflection in the metal. 

“Where did he get those?” 

“What the metal things.. I was wondering when you would notice their just receptors . . . lets put it this way. Have you ever tried on his jacket?” 

“No.” 

“Good . . . I wouldn’t recommend it.” 

Jim wasn’t as fast as his roommate but he made the effort. As soon as he reached the wall with full speed Blair walked alone it quickly. Jim became frustrated after his jumping attempt to catch the man failed. 

“How is he doing that?” 

“It’s a given. The guy walks through walls and you don’t find that odd. Then you freak when he starts to climb them.” 

Jim growled “ok how do I get him down?” 

“Don’t ask me. ask him yourself. He’s not deaf.” 

“Blair” Jim was losing his temper. 

‘Oh no, he used the B word’ Norman thought. 

“What?” 

“It might be a good idea not to get angry with him, trust me it does the opposite of what you want.” Norman spoke too soft for Blair to hear. If Jim could whisper back he would say something along the lines of. ‘I wasn’t planning to.’ but he didn’t so instead he stalked the man he hunted. 

Jim, who was moving to match the new positions Blair occupied stopped. 

“Ok . . . I’ll wait.” 

He straightened up and went back to sit on the bed. 

Blair did not have the intention of coming down but when he saw the tattoo on Jim’s arm and almost fell, he caught himself and landed standing up. 

“What did you do?” he spoke slowly, and his voice was accusing. 

“It’s not Norman’s fault. I wanted to get it.” 

Jim decided to push some buttons. “You like it?” He then folded his arms in defiance. 

“Are you on drugs?” 

Jim mumbled 

“What?” 

Now he almost yelled. “I said NO . . . I just love you.” 

He stared straight at Blair who seemed lost and out of his league. 

“What?” was all he could manage to utter. 

Norman ruined the moment by snickering. 

“He said that he loves you.” 

“Thank you Norman.” Jim wasn’t angry. 

“Anytime G dog.” 

“I can’t handle this.” Blair turned to go back into his hiding place. 

“So your just gonna leave your man?” Although one would assume it was Norman, it was in fact Jim who said this. 

Blair froze and turned. Jim did not see any signs of muscle movement. 

“Are you nuts. I used all my strength, all of me, to make sure you could leave. I even paid to get your truck taken care of. And for what? . . nothing.” 

Jim was now the angry one. “It wasn’t for nothing. Why do you hate me so much?” 

Blair’s aggression subsided. “I don’t” 

“Could have fooled me.” 

Jim was still sitting with his arms folded. 

“I didn’t do this for nothing. You can’t leave the island or the colony can you.?” 

Blair found his usual silence. 

“Can you?” 

“No and?” The naked man was now resting his back against the wall. 

“And I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

Jim decided to risk standing up. He walked slowly toward’s his husband. 

“What did I do wrong? I tried to kiss you and you freaked.” 

It took them two days to find him. after Blair jumped into his hiding place that night, and Norman wasn’t able to locate him. ‘what do you mean you can’t find him?’ Jim was more worried than furious. ‘Consider him a virus. Unless I search he doesn’t show up it’s all a matter of time.’ But they finally found him. 

Now Blair sighed. 

“Nothing . . .” 

Jim took him by surprised and held his shoulders firm but not tight. 

“I know you don’t like this but if you don’t stay still then I can’t talk to you. And we need to talk.” 

Blair nodded in defeat. 

“Norman can you keep Nate for the night.” 

“Yoshi?! Yup... the offer still stands for those good vibes.” 

“Forget it. Good night.” 

“Nacht.” Jim waited until Norman was gone. 

Then spoke softly with tenderness. 

“Hey . . . look at me.” 

Blair looked up with glossy eyes. 

Jim had the intention of letting go but he didn’t want to. 

“Listen I’m really sorry if I pushed myself on you. It . . .” 

“You . . . you didn’t.” 

“Ok then what did I do wrong.” A thought struck Jim and he released his grip. “Oh . . . sorry if I scared you.” Jim gave him a weak smile and started to back up. “I should have realized you weren’t interested.” 

“No its not that . . .” Blair started to back up into the wall and Jim took hold of his arm. 

“Please stop doing that. You know I hate going in there.” 

Blair started to look down and before he could say ‘sorry’ his words where muffled by Jim’s gentle kiss. Blair’s eyes were first wide with surprise and then closed as he felt Jim’s arms wrap around him and pulled him up. The kiss became deeper and Jim lifted the naked man into his arms. Blair’s legs wrapped around his love’s waist on their own accord and Jim held him by the ass, while still having the support of the wall on Blair’s back. Jim was the least timid of the two, as he sucked on Blair’s tongue hungrily. They groaned in almost the same tone. Jim pulled his mouth away when he felt himself go off balance. His stomach was dancing and his heart was pounding. 

“Honey, you’re sinking” Jim said, then pulled Blair away from the wall in which he was falling into. He gave Blair a shy look, but quickly lost his innocent expression when Blair’s lips hit his with full force. Their tongue’s met as Jim used his left hand to run his fingers up his husband’s back, while still holding him with the other. Jim backed up slowly, with caution until he felt the bed edge by the back of his legs. He turned around and lowered Blair to the bed while still deep in each other’s mouths. Jim was bare foot but wearing his usual ‘Logan’s run meets Tarkan.’ outfit (As Norman puts it). The bed was much smaller than the one downstairs and had white sheets. They frenched with more force as if trying to swallow the other. Blair’s legs where still wrapped in their previous position. Blair’s hair was hanging to the ground as Jim moved them up further onto the bed. They were across the width of the bed. Jim was afraid he would zone. He was concentrating on everything. The sound of Blair’s heart pounding, his smell, the touch of his skin, and of course the taste of his mouth. The metal strips where once again hidden on Blair’s hands. Hands that found their way to waist of Jim’s pants. They were both aroused and Jim stood, so to speak, tall against the fabric. Jim was at work on Blair’s left nipple, squeezing it, and pulling it gently. The whole time their lips never parted. Jim felt consumed. He broke free from Blair’s lips, but he didn’t seem to breathe as he started to kiss his husband’s chin and then the right side of Blair’s neck. Blair in turn lost his grip of Jim’s pants and was panting uncontrollably. So he started, instead, to copy his love’s pattern by stimulating Jim’s right nipple. His eyes still closed he smile when he heard Jim moan loudly. Jim sucked Blair’s neck harder, and to pay him back for pleasure, and tweaked Blair’s nipple with more force. Blair closed his mouth quickly but his little scream was heard without Jim having to heighten his hearing. Jim stopped, he was now nibbling on Blair’s ear while speaking. 

“Blair?” the sound of his voice obviously aroused Blair further as Jim felt the erection, that was pushing against his stomach, grow. 

“Hmmmm?” 

“Are you ok with this?” 

Jim was answered when Blair lifted his shirt and pinched both nipples hard. 

‘MMMmmm I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The foreplay continued until Blair was turned 180 degrees. His head was now against the wall and his hair was muffed, and in his face. He ignored it and pulled Jim up onto his knees. Blair sat up in accord and they were face to face now, as he lifted the covers. The sheets were tossed aside earlier when Jim’s teasing became too much and Blair fought for something to hold. Now they were over Blair’s feet. Jim was still dressed as he peered into Blair’s eyes. Both breathing heavily. Jim could not help but stare as he looked into Blair’s eyes. His hair was wet from sweating and he’d never seen anything more magnificent. 

Blair got nervous when Jim paused. ‘My god... he wants to stop.” Jim brought his hands and held Blair’s face tenderly. He gave him a peck on the lips then the nose, the lips again, then the chin and from the neck he continued the kissing until he got to Blair’s stomach. He was moving feet first and most of his body was now under the sheet. He kissed now the left side of Blair’s hip and continued in his diagonal path of smooches that stopped at the fussy hairs. He felt the head of Blair’s dick brushing by his ear, and rubbed his cheek against it. The texture was smooth and felt like silk. He’d never done this before. Hell he’d never wanted to do this before. But he didn’t hesitate to take the pulsating muscle into his mouth. He heard Blair gasp, and this gave him the motivation to suck slowly. Then his suction became stronger and he couldn’t help but reach into his pants to hold his own manhood at the sound of Blair’s moans. He sucked happily for, to his disappointment, only a short while. His pace quickened and he could tell Blair was close. He rubbed himself now quickly, but held back until Blair was ready. Blair’s hips began to push up and down into Jim’s mouth. His cheeks ached but he never stopped the rhythm, that was developing. He felt the muscle harden completely and waited for the climax. Blair screamed was first soft, then loud and then became silent. The silence that one obtained when their voice cracked out. Jim turned up his hearing and when he heard Blair’s scream starting to subside, which was for him a longer scream, he lost it. While cuming he muffled his moan by sucking harder. This part happened quickly as he felt the Blair’s creamy milk in his mouth. Without thinking twice he swallowed, the stream of cum was long and he didn’t spill a drop. While moaning heavily in short pauses. Blair’s back was arched from his climax, and it now went limp. Feeling the dick become soft in his mouth he pulled off with a “POP!” but not before rubbing the last of his own erection. 

Jim rose and the sheet fell back . The hand he used to balance himself was now shaking. He looked down and saw the white spot on the front of him pants. He took out his hand slowly as sticky substance glued to his fingers and began to dry. He looked at his hand with curiosity and then wiped it onto the top sheet. He then crawled slowly up to Blair who now had his eyes closed and a very peaceful look on his face. He crawled back down and pulled Blair with him. They both wrapped themselves around each other, Jim had his face in Blair’s neck, and fell asleep. 

They slept late and Jim was curious about this because Norman didn’t wake them. Did he know? Or was it just that he was sleeping as well. Jim tried to get up but realized that he was held. He looked up with a smile and saw Blair’s chin. With some difficulty he pulled way and watched the sleeping man. He finally got his hands free and started to rub some life back into them. His eyes caught the tattoo and he smiled. They all looked alike from a far but close up they were all different. It was a series of lines that seemed to cover a heart, or something red. The soul? It didn’t matter. Damn it was painful. The man who did it was very old, and the machine seemed even more ancient. The man instructed Jim to put his hand into a small cylinder which was attached to a small, but important looking machine. ‘They were designed to be portable.’ He was told the tattoo maps itself depending on brain waves. Blair’s finger prints, and DNA where also placed in the drawing. It was a very short ‘ceremony’. The tattoo was never swollen, and the pain went away after a day. 

Jim moved his jaw much to the same effect as a nutcracker. The muscles by the hinges ached but he still wore the smile. Blair was now sleeping soundly on his back with his hands across his chest. Jim wanted to kiss him from head to toe but instead settled for a small peck on Blair’s cheek. He was weak and Blair’s foot felt heavy as he pushed it off his own. After bringing Blair to the master bedroom, Jim stripped and dropped his clothes on the ground, he still didn’t know how the laundry was done. After taking a short shower, he still didn’t know where the shower gel came from, he took out his usual outfit from the closet and pulled it on. Nate must be hungry. Then he walked quietly into the kitchen and tapped on the wall and waited. When he did not hear Norman he got worried, then sighed with relief when he finally spoke. 

“Yeah” he sounded sleepy. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah. I just didn’t sleep much. Feeding time huh?” 

“Yup.” 

Jim rose his hands up as he saw the babies legs extend from the wall. He pulled the child out. He was wide awake and gave Jim a big goofy, gum, smile when he saw him. 

“Hey there little guy.” Jim said while holding the unnamed child close. He was now as big as a 5month old and grabbed on to Jim’s shirt. Jim held him with one hand and then a thought occurred to him. 

“Norman? You still there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Its been a week and he hasn’t gone to the bathroom.” 

“Could be constipation. I’m sure you know the feeling.” 

Jim sniffed. 

“Never mind I spoke too soon. I don’t suppose you wou...” 

“No I wouldn’t” 

Jim realized that he wasn’t gonna win this one. He made the bottle using the formula the doctors had sent and then made his way to the coffee table. He sat down on the couch, placed the child into his lap and cleared the table with one hand. He found the cloth he wanted on the couch and placed it on the open spot. 

“Ok. Can I at least get a diagram or something.” 

“Jim its just a baby. You were in the army for god’s sake.” 

“Ha ha. You gonna help or what?” 

“Not this time. It’s a natural thing just simply, well I must admit you have an advantage. Turn down your smell open the diaper and clean the little guy then put the paper, not the clean one, but the one you used to clean him in the old diaper then place on a new one. Oh and don’t forget to use the baby powder.” 

“Don’t you guys have some kinda machine for this.” 

“Yes but not for everyday use.” 

Jim left the baby sitting in the couch and went to cupboard and got the whips, and powder. When he came back the baby was now horizontal instead of vertical as he left him. He started to make the noises babies make and Norman mimicked him. It wasn’t as hard as Jim thought, after he tuned down his sense of smell it was just a matter of not trying to think of what that stuff was or how it might smell. He used too much powder but the little guy seemed to find it funny so he didn’t make a fuss about cleaning it. Now came the part he never thought of. 

“what do I do with this?” 

“I assume you mean the diaper you see that metal cylinder over by the dishwasher looking thing over there in the kitchen? Just tapp on it twice and then it will open and you can drop it in.” 

The now fresh baby smiled as he was prepped up by a couch cushion. Jim went over and after following the instructions the cylinder top slid to the side. The hole seemed never ending. Jim looked at it in disbelief and then drop the soiled diaper into the can. It fell away until Jim couldn’t see it even with is sight heightened. He lost interest when he heard the boy cry. He’d fallen over and was now under a different pillow. 

“Hey, here I am” Jim said picking him up and wiggling him in the air. 

“I knew you would like him.” 

“Right.” 

“Anyhow, I got some new names for you.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Well just think it over before you decide ok?” 

“Ok.” Jim sat down with the baby in his lap. 

“Ok . . . I was, ok this is only a thought ok.” 

“Ok ok. get on with it.” 

“Ok. How about Adam since its your first child?” 

When Norman heard the silence he tried something new. 

“Ok you’re right. This isn’t Eden. Ok how about Simon, Kleine spoke well of him. it might be sentimental.” 

“No . . . don’t get me wrong I love Simon and all but knowing my luck he’ll grow up to be a smart ass with a craving for cigars. Besides Simon doesn’t fit.” 

“Ok fear not, I still have a trump card. Ok this you can’t resist.” 

Jim prepared himself. 

“Ok.. Nick. Before you say no let me tell you why.” Jim was still silent. 

“Ok you got there in the ‘nick’ of time. Get it?” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“NO” 

“YOU SUCK!” 

“Whatever. I mean the Nick thing is cute but no.” 

Norman decided to betray his new names. 

“Ok then Yoshi it is.” 

“What is with you. He’s not a lizard.” 

“Bull shit that name just spells coolness.” 

“No . . . it says I have hippy parents who were drunk when they named me.” 

“Get some Prozac” 

“Get a hair cut.” 

“Oh no. I know your ass didn’t just go their.” 

This was their way of getting off the name subject, the never ending battle. 

“Is your husband still sleeping?” 

“Yeah. He was really tired aft . . .” Jim stopped himself. 

“Don’t explain cuz I just DON’T want the visual.” 

“I have to go visit someone. Oh and we found the father. So tell him when he wakes up that we have a hit assignment for him. if he wants.” 

“A hit?” 

“He’s elete . . . .” 

And then Norman was gone. 

Jim crawled into bed beside Blair and spooned behind him. Blair turned in his arms and snuggled closely. He groaned as he spoke. 

“Where’s Yoshi?” 

“Nate. He’s upstairs. Don’t worry I have the receiver on. It came with the package. From the doctor I mean. Besides he sleeps a lot. Norman says he will get more energy when his growing slows down.” 

Blair still had his eyes closed as reached up to kiss Jim on his lips. 

“What’s a hit?” 

His eyes popped open when he heard Jim’s question. 

He began to grunt and turn, but Jim held him, and kissed him on his cheek and neck. Trying to make him feel more comfortable. This worked and Blair was putty in his hands. This time he whispered. 

“What’s a hit?” 

It was working until he asked a second time. Blair stiffened. 

“It’s just what it sounds like. A hit” 

This wasn’t the answer Jim hoped for. He stopped with his lips on Blair’s shoulder. 

“Is that elete.” 

Blair was laying on his back and his head was turned to the right, away from Jim. 

“Not completely. Elete is a lot of things. One of those things happen to be assassination. Who is it?” 

“Are you going to do it?” 

Blair became impatient and moved away. His legs now dangled off the side of the bed as he sat up. Jim was now prepped up on his elbows looking at Blair’s back. 

“Who is it?” 

“Are you going to do it?” 

“No, but I have to help.” 

“He said you didn’t have to.” 

‘I’m hurting him.’ Jim thought. The uncomfortable moment was cut short when Nate/Yoshi started to cry. Jim looked up at the ceiling then back to Blair’s back. 

“If I go will you be here when I get back?” 

When Blair finally nodded Jim got out of bed and made his way to the crying child. 

Cacicus landed with a thud. 

“Hey handsome ready to walk.” 

Norman looked up and a big smile from ear to ear formed on his face. He made the effort to hide it. 

“As ready as you are to live.” 

“Are your parents still hunting me.” 

“Very much so. If they find you they’ll cut you from gut to chin, there wont be anything for me to keep in a jar. How did you get in?” 

“You left the back door open.” 

Cacicus pulled up his sleeve revealing the tattoo. 

“Your DNA remember?” 

“Right . . .” Norman was hesitant. 

“Come here” 

The hat rose and Norman stood up gracefully. His hair reached pass his backside and he began his decent down the stairs, barefoot. When the room was fully lit, which it wasn’t now, there was a platform where the couch was as well as the chair. Small sparks of electricity flew off his body. 

“Couldn’t you comb your hair?” 

“Why must everyone always bother my hair.” 

The sparks became smaller with each step and then died away when he was closer to the blond man. He stopped a few feet away from Cacicus. 

“You were gone long this time.” Norman said giving him a frown. 

Cacicus caressed his face and Norman pushed his cheek against his boyfriend’s strong hand. Cacicus looked into his eyes. 

“I know . . . I’m sorry . . .” 

“Where are we going?” 

“How about cascade?” 

“Off the island . . .why?” 

“Why not. I haven’t been there yet.” 

The man was a bit shorter than Norman which was not hard since standing up, Norman was well over 6ft’ 4. His bone structure was not as impressive as Norman's, but adequate for his body. 

Cacicus reached back and massaged Normans bottom, while pulling him close. 

“You must be numb” he said with a wicked grin. 

Blair stepped out of the wall and into the upstairs bed room with haste. He ran past Jim and went to the closet. He was carrying his jacket and wearing Jim’s pants, which were too big for him. He reached in for a long sleeve shirt and pants. Then after struggling to put them on he drew on his boots, which laced by themselves with a ‘snap!’ Jim was holding the baby and watched with curiosity. After being dressed in the shortest amount of time Jim had ever seen he gave Jim a kiss on the cheek and was about to step into the wall when Jim’s hand caught him. 

“What’s up Chief?” 

Blair turned to him, but before he could speak Norman’s voice chipped in. 

“BLAIR!” 

“Oh god . . . he used the B word.” Blair didn’t mean to say it out load but it came out anyway. He turned back to the wall and pulled harder trying to get away. Jim held him tighter. 

“I said . . . ‘what’s up Chief.?’” 

“I don’t have time to explain.” 

Before he had time to reply Jim was pulled into the wall behind his husband, while still carrying the baby. 

Norman was standing in front of Cacicus trying to defend, and protect him. 

Metska was leaning against the wall eyeing not him but the man behind him. 

It was by luck that Blair decided to go to the lower level of Norman’s roost. He entered the room very close to Met. 

“Dad don’t do this.” 

Met didn’t respond, he simply picked a leg up against the wall and lit a cigarette. He was wearing a jacket similar to Blair’s. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” 

“He doesn’t . . . he only does that when he’s about to kill someone.” 

It interested Jim that Blair was so calm. 

“Who would he want to kill.” Blair caught a glimpse of the blond hair. “Oh . . . hi Cacicus.” Blair said weakly. The man didn’t respond. 

“Blair talk to him.” 

What could he do when someone requested this. He tried his best. He walked over and leaned against the wall next to the man in the glasses. 

“What’s up with the shades?” 

“It’s to stop the blood splatter.” 

Jim heard the two men in the center of the room swallow hard. 

“Makes sense . . .” Blair’s voice was soft again. “Why may I ask are you here with the intention of killing your son’s friend?” Blair didn’t dare say ‘boyfriend, or husband.’ 

“He’s marked. That’s all.” Blair understood even though he knew no one else did. 

“Where’s your mother?” 

Norman gave him a pitiful look. 

“She can’t help. She’s sick and I don’t want to push my luck.” 

“Red . . . I know you can hear me.” Blair decided to push his. 

The wall to Blair’s right came to life. It was a dark room, and Red was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up. She was now starting to light a cigarette. Again Jim heard the two men swallow. 

“Your son needs some help here.” 

“What? . . is Udo trying to kill Cacicus again? Here’s my advice. Don’t make any sudden movements. Oh and Cacicus, make your peace with god.” 

“That’s not funny Mom. Do something.” 

She was now looking at Norman. 

“You know I can’t, Udo wants to kill him and I don’t know why, but he always has his reasons. Believe it or not he is incredibly honorable. I know . . . scary huh?” She was actually sincere when she said this. 

‘She really doesn’t know’ Blair thought. Met was obviously impatient as he eased up off the wall brought both hands up and flicked his wrists back and forth. When his wrists went back they were empty when they appeared again, having touched nothing, they were holding two thin and sharp sword like daggers. 

“Yes you can.” Norman was now pleading, knowing only a small amount of his father’s track record. 

She sighed. ‘I always have to do the dirty work.’ 

“Ok, leibeling stop for a second.” Met seized in his advance. “Send him to me and I’ll make sure your father doesn’t chop him into kibble.” 

Jim saw all the muscles in Norman’s body relax. 

“I promise . . . Udo, Bitte komm' zurück zu mir, Ich fühle mich krank und denke es ist Zeit...” Red Said. 

Norman was completely calm now, when his mother spoke German it was always a positive sign, although he did take notice and caution in her words. ‘Time . . . she said it’s time. Time for what?’ he though. But he didn’t dare move from in front of Cacicus. Met flicked the cigarette and it landed on the top of Cacicus’ head. Where he intended it to land. As the man tried to get the butt out of his hair Met walked over to Norman, the blades now disappearing. 

“Don’t take it personally.” is all he said to him as he passed his son and walked into the wall dragging Cacicus by the hair. Norman didn’t turn to watch them go. He just closed his eyes as the sparks returned. He then turned and walked back up to his chair and sat down. 

“My family is so screwed up.” 

“You have no idea.” Red said disappearing. 

“I think we’d better go. I’ll come back tomorrow ok?” Norman didn’t respond to Blair as the hat returned to its previous position. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Jim and Blair were now in the living room sitting on the couch. The baby was now sleeping again in Jim’s arm. 

“You could say it’s an old debt.” 

“You gonna explain?” 

“I don’t know the whole story, just that it was a long time ago when Met was on a Job, petty much doing the same crap I used to. Suicide missions I mean.” 

The boots unlaced by themselves and Blair began to take off his leather outfit. 

“He got screwed over. He didn’t tell me how. They had children at the time about 6 I believe. He was gone for about 3 months trying to get back, Red was only tattooed with his mark. When he came back she was covered in them except for the arm with Met’s sign. The kids were ok, they were living where he left them and only wondered why their mother seemed so tired so often. But, man, she was out of it. I don’t remember who she worked for mostly but the man almost killed her. As far as I know she went from job to job as much as she could, fights, but mostly . . .” he trailed off and again Jim realized that it seemed hard for both Blair and Red to talk about anything potentially demeaning. “The worst part is that she didn’t want to get a long term tattoo, so she took the ones she could get for a short time and those were the worst. She thought, hoped, that if and when Met came back he wouldn’t make a fuss over one or two. She was screwed over too. She was told she would do fights but that’s not what happened. At the time the sanctuary didn’t always provide. The kids had to eat, so she did what she had to. He found her after a week of being back, and searching for her. She was covered in blood and other . . . stuff. And She was mad. Absolutely insane. After he cleaned her off he hacked her mind and closed off memories, just like Norman did for you. But Norman didn’t go into the memories, he did. When he came out he soon got his name, its spelt differently in German: M. e. t. z. g. e. r, but after an American said it he just kept it the way it sounded. He hoped most German’s wouldn’t notice, but it didn’t help. Eventually he kept it as a punishment. The only disadvantage of owners, which wasn’t considered a disadvantage until he made it one, is that their code is in the tattoo. It’s meant so that everyone knew who each slave belonged to. Met used it to track all, ALL, of her owners. He was an expert with knives so he got the name that meant ‘butcher’ somehow I think he used knives on purpose. I saw Red’s back once when she was taking off her med suit, we could go as twins. Everyone that every owned and mistreated her or sold her knowing what would happen was taken care of. Which helped him become higher elete since a lot of the guys were hated by the sanctuary. Anyone he couldn’t find or any on lookers he couldn’t find were ‘marked’. Norman doesn’t know. I don’t know how Cacicus comes into play, he must have been too young to do anything against her. She really doesn’t remember it. God he must be good.” 

Blair was now down to his boxers. 

“I mean, I know Met was good, but I didn’t know how good. Norman doesn’t have a tattoo, did you notice?” 

“No I never looked” 

“He doesn’t . . . that means a lot here. Especially since he was born here. Red and Met are one of the elders who invent most of the medical equip etc. But they keep the laws, well as much as they can.” 

“Why did he call you?” 

“Because if Met tried anything Norman couldn’t, better to say, wouldn’t fight back and he though Met would listen to me.” 

“What do you think Red will do to him?” 

“Don’t know. But she promised’s and that must be enough, or else Norman wouldn’t have let his dad take Cas.” 

“Who is that guy anyway? He looks like something out of a teeny bopper magazine.” 

“Some guy that Norman caught trying to hack the system. I feel sorry for him. If Met has a grudge then he is in deep shit. Poor Norman.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I think the food has started to get to you.” 

“Ok, well I’m turning in. I don’t know what time it is but I’m sure somewhere in the world its night.” 

The child had grown during the day, and was now big enough to be almost 6 months. Jim brought him to his shoulder and he slept soundlessly. Drooling. 

“You know . . . I don’t see the big deal with kids, I mean he is mostly sleeping, sure there’s carrying involved but all in all he’s just like a big teddy bear. I think if they could be mass produced then like this then people might not resent children so much.” 

Blair looked at him with curiosity, and realized that it wasn’t only the child who had matured. 

“Nathaniel Yoshiden Nickodemous Sandburg.” ‘Poor kid’ the record keeper thought as he was typing in his computer to register the sleeping child. 

Jim decided that the chances of him getting some fool to give him another living creature to raise was slim to none so why not go all out. In the end it's custom, there, for kids to have call names other than their real ones. So the kid could live with a long and potentially embarrassing name. It had been 3 days since he’d heard from Norman. Blair went by to visit but he never spoke so as quickly as he left he came back. Nate was now able to crawl, well crawl a few inches then falling. Jim was convinced he would walk soon and even though he knew it was because of the hormone he still enjoyed the knowledge that his little guy was moving so quickly. Hopefully soon he could be finally potty trained. And that was reward all its own. On the third day with no sign of Norman he got worried. Even though he didn’t like to admit it. And would die before he did. He’d asked Blair to give him a ‘lift’ to Norman’s nest so they were there now and Nate was the only one who had on something colorful. If yellow could be called ‘colorful.’ 

Norman opened his eyes when he felt little hands pulling at his shirt. He looked down into a very fat, smiling, drooling, watery face. He gave the baby as good of a smile as he could and tried to toss him up and down slightly. 

“I thought you might want to get a little cheering up.” 

He looked up and noticed for the first time that Jim was standing in front of him. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

“What about?” Jim walked back to take a seat on the couch. He looked around better this time and was happy to see that the couch was up against a wall and not an empty area. 

“About Anna” 

“Wasn’t she electrocuted?” 

“Whenever someone severs the main oxygen cord then it does give off a charge that fries everything yes. But mostly about the decoy. She was taken in but how did Anna get in.” 

Jim shrugged knowing that this didn’t matter because he was not expected to know this stuff. Norman saw the bag by Jim’s foot and pointed at it. Jim having had to say ‘no’ at least 10 times for that morning, simply pushed it over with a foot. Norman took out the water bottle he was looking for and gave it to Nate who held the bottle and made himself comfortable in Norman’s arms. 

“Someone brought her.” 

“You think it was Cacicus?” 

“ I don’t know . . . he might have done it for the extra credits. I’m thinking more along the lines of. If he did. What’s Mom gonna do.” 

Not one to believe much in faith Jim decided that he might have to consider becoming a believer. Cacicus fell on the platform with the similar thud as 3 days ago. Only this time, he wasn’t standing when he landed. He wore only his pants, that was black and looked like everyone else’s. He didn’t have any scars but Norman knew better, and that it didn’t mean that he hadn’t been through hell. ‘Shit’ is what he thought when he realized that his mother promised to keep him alive but not necessarily happy, or coherent. He was alive so that was more than a plus. The hat went up on its own accord and Norman walked over to the shaking man. Jim was looming over the fallen Cacicus and took Nate without even looking up. Without a word Norman picked up Cacicus and threw him over his shoulder. He went for the wall and Jim followed. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” 

“Well I realize something. When Blair takes me through the wall I just walk. Which leads me to believe that you purposely dragged me in the first oh say 10, 20 times.” 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.” was all he got as he walked in the steel after Norman. At least Norman was back. 

It was a week later and everything seemed to be back to its usual way of chaos. Blair didn’t take the hit job or any other jobs for the time being. Nate looked now a little more than a 3 years old.. He was given classes to improve his speech. Even though Jim wasn’t allowed to be present he waited outside, with is hearing turned up. Norman was busy fixing Cacicus, but was around none the less. Blair decided to take over the part of training Nate. They both stood, dressed in black, in the clusters. This wasn’t the first lesson so they got started quickly. They started out easy. Both wearing gloves. Blair took his hand and propelled him to the wall. Nate stood on the wall and Blair walked up to join him. Nate was first, he ran along the ceiling then down the other side of the wall. He was not tall enough to jump from one side to the next so Blair instructed him to just jump onto the ground once and then jump to the next side of the wall and repeat it again. On the second try they were both moving at the same time. From a distance they looked like frogs, or balls bouncing off the tunnel. Nate lost concentration and was starting to fall, Blair caught him and landed on the ground. 

“Your not concentrating. Try to relax” 

Nate nodded. He was wearing a hood much like Red’s, it covered his face and arms. Which was the intention. Blair saw the green and pulled off the hood. 

“Norman. Green Norman . . . Green?” 

Norman was short of breath when he came in. Blair automatically covered Nate’s ears when he heard it. 

“It's just hair man. It’ll grow.” 

“What are you doing . . . wait. Do I really want to know?” 

“It’s not what you think, pervert. What do you think of the design.” 

Blair looked down at the head between his hands and saw the words carved very elaborately in the child’s hair. It read. 

“Bad ass.” 

“Cool huh?” 

“Sometimes I wonder who the adult is.” 

“I won’t take offense of that. I just want you to know.” 

“Jim’s gonna kill you.” 

“Not if he doesn’t know.” 

“What do you mean. Of course he’ll know.” 

“Ok, ok, bring him to me and I’ll fix it. But I’m leaving the green.” 

“How’s Cas doing.” 

“He’s back on his feet. Almost ready to go, which is all he can do.” 

Blair walked into the wall holding Nate’s hand. They were still in Norman’s roost but a different part of it. There was a white medical bed and Cacicus was sitting with his shirt off. Blair noticed the black band immediately. It covered his tatoo. 

“What’s that thing?” Blair did not direct the question the sitting man. Norman was sitting in another chair much like the one he had previously but with not hat. 

“A gift from Mom.” 

“Let me guess . . . he can leave but not come back huh?” 

“Yup. And I doubt she will take it off. Its new and I can’t break the seal. At all.” 

Nate was hiding behind Blair’s leg and peered out at Cacicus, who in turn peered back. Nate began to tug at Blair’s pant leg. Blair leaned down to see what he wanted. 

“Can we go please?” it was unusual for the boy to want to leave. Most of the time he loved to be around Norman. Blair brushed a hand through the green hair and turned back to Norman. 

“Can you make it quick, its almost chow time.” 

He walked closer to Norman and the boy trailed closely behind him. Cacicus’ eyes glistened and then everything after this happened fast. Cacicus pulled on his shirt and got off the bed. Nate was now trying to hid in Blair’s leg. Blair pulled him off as he began to feel his leg cramp. And that was the first big mistake. He heard Nate scream and before he could turn Nate and Cacicus were gone. 

“What the hell just happened?” Norman was wide eyed in disbelief. 

“Looks like your boy toy has a death wish.” 

Blair back away as the sparks returned on Normans body. Then jumped into the wall and came out on the upper platform. Norman soon joined him and took a seat. 

“I’m dreaming right? . . . I did not just see your slave kidnap my kid.” 

“Hey how the hell do you think I feel. It’s my kid too.” 

They were both silent. They couldn’t follow Cacicus, and now the air was stiff. Norman was the first to speak. 

“Who’s gonna tell Jim?” 

Blair looked just as pale as his friend. 

“You are . . . it’s your slave that kidnaped him.” 

“I cannot be held responsible for someone else’s actions. Do you think we can get him back?” 

“What before dinner.” Blair was in a very bad mood and his words were showing the aggression. “We could ask Met.” He saw Norman’s glance and then knew that idea was a no go. 

“Do you know where he went?” 

It was now Blair’s turn to sit, as he fell back onto the couch. 

“I think Cascade . . . Why Cascade?” Norman now asked himself. 

“I was about to ask you that.” 

“Norman.” 

They both looked up, like teenagers about to be caught smoking, when they heard Jim’s voice. Norman placed a finger over his lips telling Blair to be quiet. Blair came closer and Norman whispered. 

“I need someone to channel to. I need you to go for someone.” 

Nero was sitting at the dinner table eating. All by himself with no one around. He had a big flat, a big and empty flat. He took another bite of his Lettuce and frowned. Chewing it like an anorexic monk. Blair, a lover of good entrances, glided from the ceiling. After seeing the boot in front of his plate, Nero looked up. 

“Do you mind. This is not expensive but it’s mine.” 

“Do you always ruin moments?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Then I guess I have the right guy. Nero right?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Is that your real name or did you just watch too much Matrix.” 

Nero looked at him with absolute seriousness. 

“Oh like I haven’t heard that one 500 times.” 

“I hate small talk.” he said as he stepped of the table and picked the man up by his collar. Nero gave little resistance, dropping his fork and he was drug into the metal of his room. 

When Nero saw Norman he turned and scratched the wall trying to find the exit. 

“Hey you.” Norman had a big smile on his face. 

Nero became panicked. 

“Oh . . . hey Norman.” 

“I need a favor.” 

Blair was standing beside the sweating man, but back away to the side when Norman stood up, sparks flying, and walked over to Nero, with each step the sparks died and then stopped altogether. Blair was eyeing the tall man. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“What . . .? Nothing.” Norman gave Blair a guilty look. Then took Nero’s arm and walked into kitchen where Jim was sitting with dinner ready. Blair copped out and landed in the bedroom instead. Norman whispered into Nero’s ear and then stepped back into the wall and landing on the bed next to Blair. 

“That was cheap.” 

“If that was cheap what do you call leaving Nero to be the bearer of bad news.” 

“He’s good at it. Besides he can’t leave which is always good thing.” 

“Why is he afraid of you anyhow?” 

Norman looked sheepish. 

“Cuz I liked him.” 

“And?” 

“And as a stupid kid I spent over ten years making his life a living hell.” 

Blair gave him a questioning look. 

“You know, like when you like someone and you don’t know how to tell them. So you pick on them.” 

Blair could relate and nodded in accord. 

“Well lets just say that I really, really liked him.” 

“Poor guy. Does he know?” 

“I don’t think so” Norman frowned. “I never told him. . . . I can’t take rejection very well” 

“No kidding.” 

They sat and listened, then when they saw Jim at the threshold they knew the hard part was over. 

“You let that bastard take him?” 

Blair was the first to get up, trying to defend himself, and his friend. Jim had Nero by the collar. And Nero soon came to the conclusion that this wasn’t his day. 

“We didn’t let him do anything. Our guard was down.” 

“Why is he getting so angry?” the question was from Nero to Norman. 

“initial shock. It’ll pass.” 

“Oh.” 

Jim ignored him and turned his attention to the two men standing in front of him. 

“So you lost him?” 

They nodded simultaneously. 

“You lost him. you loose keys, you loose money, you lose your mind. You do not lose children. It’s not like he every runs far. He sticks to everyone like glue. So how the hell did you loose him?” 

Both Blair and Norman looked to each other for help and found none. 

“Cacicus just grabbed him.” 

Norman decided to step in and save the day. “We can track him. only we don’t have a vehicle at the moment.” Norman looked at Nero out of the corner of his eye. “Could you let him go . . . manhandling him is sorta my job.” 

Jim looked at his hand and seemed to have forgotten that someone was caught by them. He released his grip without care. Nero was about to ask Norman the question he had asked before, the one that went along the lines of “why are you so violent towards me.” The same question that, after asking, would have him tasting the ground. So he stopped himself and tried to straighten up his shirt. 

“Why did he take him?” 

Norman eyed Blair and then answered. 

“Probably for experiments. See empaths or any kind of E’s are not rare but still precious. And a lot of people want to find out what makes them tick. To find one that’s born with the tatoo is like finding a dodo bird. They are not usually allowed off the island for any reason so they are sometimes sold. The last two missions that Kleine did was to retrieve twins that were E1. Built, they were a model 5. I can’t explain it all. Point is that, they are treated well at first but then misused, or ill treated. That fact and the fact that they belong to us is why we retrieve them. Twins are the most dangerous. If they are not kept under control then they can cause a lot of damage.” 

Jim didn’t seem to care so Norman stopped mid sentenced. Jim saw the chair and sat down with his face in his hands. 

“So what now?” Jim’s question was muffled by his hands. 

“Why not just go and get him?” Nero was always in awe at how people made things seem complex when it was so simple. “You can track him, so find someone to give you a ride. Or ask your parents. They can take you without having to use a vehicle.” 

Everyone looked at him in a ‘how the hell did you get into the conversation’ kinda way. 

Blair spoke first. 

“Ok give me the tracker and I’ll go get Nat . . . Yosh.. Him.” 

“I’m going with you.” Jim and Norman looked at each other after saying the same thing at the same time. 

“Two reasons why both of you can’t go. First off you are not allowed to leave.” Blair was pointing at Norman. “And secondly, you I don’t want to leave.” Norman and Jim glanced at each other again. Norman was first to get in action. 

“First of all you cannot track or catch him without me.” 

Jim took his turn. 

“And secondly your not leaving without me.” 

“Come on I’ve never been to the outside.” 

(Rock me for fun, cuz we ain’t the dream team) 

It was not your everyday rescue party and frankly Norman was starting to get embarrassing. If there was a song to go with the walk it would be the B gee’s ‘staying alive.’ They tried their best to be inconspicuous, but lasted a whole 2 seconds. Nero walked alongside the group. He was dressed in his usual gray shirt and black pants. He was as tall as Blair with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was fit and gave the impression, to everyone, of someone who did not see reality as everyone else did. His philosophy was pretty much ‘why get bent out of shape on things when in the end someone either fixes it or leaves it. And eventually life would have to go on’. The words ‘shitty world’ didn’t exist. Where everyone say anguish he saw emotions, and bad childhoods. Everything to him was analyzed. The world was a big book he wanted badly to read. He asked a lot of questions on top of it all. 

Jim was dressed his usual self, but didn’t have the opportunity to smile, because of worry. Norman had made him a new pair of jeans and a Black shirt so he would at least half match everyone else. He had a neat hair cut, considering that Blair had to almost fight him to go into the machine to cut it. 

Blair wasn’t as worried so he was able to look around without seeing anyone eying him and pointing to their watches. He walked beside Harris who came along because they needed a look out and a human weapon. He was dressed in the same outfit as Blair, black leather with a tall jacket. Blair was wearing his hair down and it bounced as he walked. 

Harris was the shortest of the group and carried himself like a secrete service agent. He had a stern expression, one that said ‘attitude problem.’ He had light brown eyes and was almost as well shaped as Blair. They resembled, to him, a group of circus acrobats, or people lost from the body building convention. 

Then there was Norman. A guy who was not used to shoes but found comfort in a pair of sandals he designed personally. His outfit had not changed either. He was wearing his black body holding out fit but had a Hawaiian tourist shirt over his black one. He walked nonchalantly, his eyes wide open trying to take everything in. He had to wear sun glasses because the day was hot and the glare made his eyes ache. His red dreads covered his shoulders, and bounced off his backside with each step. His massive hair was almost in a v shaped as the tip of it ended just above the back of the knee. He walked along as if he was a fish in a very big and cosy pond. Smiling and saying hi to everyone. His red lips seemed redder in the sunlight. He had a camera and was taking pictures. Then finally Blair had enough. And the B gee record stopped. 

“Norman man. Does the word subtle mean anything to you.” 

“What are you talking about? Ok, ok I’ll stop waving.” he broke down under Blair’s gaze. And started to put the camera away into his pocket. “Ok I’ll stop with the pictures too.” 

“That’s not all I meant . . .” 

Blair pointed behind Norman and everyone turned, except for him, to see the big group of girls that were now following them. They all looked at them awkwardly and tried to smile, and act as if they were just window shopping. 

“Can I help it if they like me . . . it’s the hair.” 

“It might help if you tried not to wave or smile at them.” 

Trying to make things better and copping feel, Norman looped his arm into Nero’s in hopes that the women would leave. This did not do what he was hoping. They where still there when they started to walk again and he glanced behind him. Blair leaned over close to Norman and whispered. 

“I saw that.” 

“Hey listen. You have the object of your desire. I’m getting what I can.. ok?” 

Nero didn’t seem as nervous as he was when he saw his personal bully that morning. He was now without a care in the world. It was always like that after the initial shock of seeing Norman. 

“I thought you were married” Blair continued to tease. 

“No. Cas is. He wanted to get the tattoo. Besides what good is it if dad tries to kill him each time he comes to visit. Dad actually likes Nero. And I have to admit. Mom’s right. If Dad’s got it in for Cas then its only a matter of time.” Norman may have sounded heartless but he frowned when he made this statement. It wasn’t like he was trying to trade up. He was just being honest with himself. He unhooked his hand, feeling a little ashamed of himself. Nero held it in place without thinking. He was looking at all the buildings around with utter interest. If curiosity could be literally fed then Nero was drooling. 

Norman was speaking to Jim, but had to repeat since Jim wasn’t paying attention. 

“Do you think we can stay a while after we find him?” 

“I guess. What do we do first?” 

“First we need a car. Which I know how to get. Where’s the closest parking garage?” 

“Why?” 

“You were a cop, use your imagination.” 

“How do you plan to sneak around. I see your groupies haven’t left your site.” 

“Perhaps they can help.” Norman sneered. 

“Why are you guys arguing so much. It doesn’t help.” 

“Shut up Nero” they both said in union. 

The young man was quite used to this and was not at all phased. 

“Lets get moving before we kill each other off.” Blair had stepped in once again to be mediator. 

It wasn’t that hard to get rid of the trail of women. Jim simply walked with Norman and Nero down the street while Blair and Harris commenced in grand theft auto. Most of the time when Nero spoke it was in a question format. 

“Why didn’t you just ask Met?” 

“Well first of all, I hate to admit that he was right, and second of all, if I did then we would be picking Cacicus out of our hairs for the next two weeks. Besides this is just a recovery mission. Dad would have it done in two seconds and we would not have a chance to site see.” 

“Why do we need a car?” 

“Well the target is moving right now, and we have a whole lot of people around so its not like we could go through any walls. And besides. It’s a nicer way to see things.” 

“You guys are taking this well.” 

Norman now turned his attention to Jim. 

“Sorry man but lets face it. He’s ok. that much I can tell you. And all in all it's gonna take less than a minute to get him back. If it wasn’t Yoshi then you would understand.” 

They had come to a crossing and before Jim could replay a hum-v screeched to a halt in front of them. 

Blair stuck his head out the window and made a cat call at Jim. 

“Hey baby. Wanna ride my hummer. I mean in my hummer.” 

It was Norman who answered. 

“No. Hold on a sec.” 

He released his grip on Nero and strode back to his fans. 

“A Cadillac. Now this is more like it. A red one no less.” Norman grinned. 

They were cruising with the top down, and Harris was having difficultly looking in the rear view mirror over Norman’s hair. 

“I can’t believe she just gave you her keys.” 

“I offered to break into it for her, but she said it was her mom’s anyway. Broken home and stuff. We need some music.” 

Blair was sitting in the front and turned the radio on. Orgy’s ‘stitches’ came on and Norman started to sing, he was sitting closer to Nero than he needed. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were going so fast, they would have all jumped out at the sound of Norman's out of tune voice. 

Harris finally spoke. 

“Ach. These guys are so gay.” 

Norman knew a good laugh when he saw one and couldn’t resist. 

“You mean . . . you aren’t.” 

Everyone saw their life flash and smelt the burnt tires. Cruising on the high way the car scrapped against the boarder that prevented them from fall to their deaths. Trying to compensate for his chocking Harris reversed lock and almost cashed into a Honda. There heads all went to the far left then to the far right. Blair took hold of staring wheel and held it steady. When everything was back in control everyone but Harris glared at Norman. 

“What?!” he asked putting both hands up in a shrug. “How was I to know he was homophobic.” 

Getting back to his regular place in the world, it was Nero’s turn to dread in pirana infested waters. 

“He does have a point. And its kinda ironic considering that he’s sitting next to at least two men who are in a relationshhhiiiipppp . . .” 

They were in the far right lane now when this happened. The right side of the car now got a scrap to match the other. Harris over compensated and almost did a J turn. Blair caught hold of the wheel in time. Now everyone was looking at Nero, who didn’t understand why. Harris looked worried and decided to go to Blair for guidance. 

“What’s he talking about?” 

“Nothing man. Just keep an eye on that road.” Blair turned off the music with haste. 

* * *

The non dream team were sitting at a café. No one had lunch and they decided to try some solid ‘outside’ food. Norman was giddy as hell. Nero was just as curious but more calm about it. He was always calm. Getting into the booth was tricky. It was not a big restaurant so in the end it was settled that Norman sat at the edge with one leg on Nero’s for support. Or so he said. He tried to hold a lot of the hair in his hand but when it became cumbersome he allowed it to drop to the floor. 

“I’ll shampoo like hell tomorrow.” 

Jim decided to go all out by ordering a steak. Blair had his usual vegetarian meal. When Blair asked Norman what he would like he was not surprised with the answer he received. 

Pulling out a piece of paper Norman took a deep breath. 

“See I got this list. Lets see.” He uncrumpled it and began to read, taking off his sunglasses. His green eyes looked like emeralds as he searched the paper for things he had heard of but never had. 

“Ok. Pie, ting, twink . . . twinkies?” he searched the group for help and Jim nodded, giving him a shifty look. 

He continued. “Pancakes, fruit roll ups, gum, hot dogs . . .” 

“Right now?” Blair asked smiling. 

“If it's possible then yes.” 

“It's not possible we can get it next time we visit.” 

“Yeah right. That’s way too unlikely. It’s not gonna happen.” 

“Well all we can get is what’s on the menu, I was only able to get 100 dollars before we left.” 

Blair tossed him the menu. Norman looked at it with interest. 

“This is plastic?” 

“Just choose.” 

By now the waitress was waiting. He looked up and gave her a smile, showing pearly whites. 

“I’ll have this” he said pointing to the dinner section. 

“Which one?” 

“All.” 

“Don’t forget the coffee.” Harris was now finally communicating. 

“Norman, man are you sure? Your body isn’t really used to . . .” Blair caught the waitress’ stare and stopped. The look made him uneasy and he nodded to her just to get her away. 

The meal was ok, very much less than perfect would be a better description. Harris didn’t have much and Nero could only stomach the potato’s before pushing his meal aside. Norman seemed to be enjoying himself. He ate almost everything on his plate. The only portion that wasn’t sacrificed was the peas. 

“I can eat those anytime” he explained. Everyone was looking behind Norman and he turned to meet the gaze of a tall woman in a more than a little revealing out fit. She looked nervous but the friends that were a good audible distance pushed her on and she decided she only lived once. 

“Em . . . excuse me. I was wondering. Well . . . could we get a picture with you. You see . . . you look really.” she was choking on her words and was about to give up, but Norman stood. Towering over her and the girls behind her swooned. 

“Sure.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Jim was just as surprised as everyone else but was the only one who said anything about it. 

“My friend wants to know if she can take one with your friend. The one with the long hair and blue eyes.” 

Blair was now grinning. After Blair took his pictures, Norman mimicked him by first staring at his fingers making a peace sign and putting up bunny ears. Jim realized that Norman didn’t touch anyone. They were interrupted by a lady who was actually wearing less than the first one. In the end Norman autographed her enormous cleavage with a marker. 

When they got on the road the trouble started again. 

“Guys . . . I don’t feel so good.” Norman looked green. He was in an unfamiliar situation. When they finally pulled over. Norman regurgitated over 25 bucks worth of food and coffee. Nero held his hair back for him. 

They finally got to where they needed to go. It was a big tall white building. Because of Norman’s illness he stayed with Nero at the car. It was going to be a fast job. They knew Nate was on the bottom floor. Blair and Harris had been there before and knew the layout. There was no one there that belonged to the colony other than Yoshi. Jim insisted on going and they made no protest. There wasn’t a real need for Harris as far as weapons was concerned. Walking into the wall they came out in a big room. 

Cacicus was sitting trying to cut a deal. Nate was sitting rigid in the chair next to him. He was feeling very ill but had no way of fixing it. He sat and waited for his parents to come and save him. Cacicus was hackling with a fat man. It was honestly the only one Nate had ever seen and he looked with idle curiosity at the man’s shape. He began to feel more sick when they started to yell. 

“What do you mean? He’s worth more than that. He’s young, under a month.” 

“Ok, we can raise the fee by 1,000 if your sure no one will steal him. The last thing I need is for your people to be in hear. They already stole two very expensive specimens.” 

“Na we’re ok. I have protection. I‘ll stay here for the two weeks. If they don’t make a move by then, then they won’t. Besides the crews usually don’t take personal cases. He wasn’t in a lab, so that means he natural.” 

“You drive a hard bargain. Deal. Bring him t . . .” 

His words where cut off when three men came through the wall. Two where holding guns and stood in front of the third. Before Nate could stand to run, Cacicus caught him by the collar, almost choking him. 

“Not so fast.” He was talking to Blair. “Don’t make me pull a gun on him.” 

Blair and the two men did not say anything in response. Then after the seemingly endless silence Blair decided to try to appeal to Cacicus’ better nature. Or at least see how much he loved life. 

“Cas, Norman can’t protect you and if Met finds out then your dead. He can track you now.” 

“He could always track me. He’s not invincible. I can stop him.” 

“If you think that then your insane. He’s higher elete. You can’t get higher than him. Just give us Yoshi and we’ll go, no words spoken and no hard feelings. Ok?” 

“Forget it. You know as much about E’s as I do. That should give you and idea of what I can do. How about you give him to me and I’ll make sure he’s ok. He’s mine anyway.” 

“Dream on.” 

This was a face off that Blair didn’t want. For a lot of reasons. Mostly because he knew what it could do to Nate if he wasn’t careful. 

Norman was sleeping in the back of the car with Nero in the front listening to the radio. He woke up and rose as if he was under control by a voodoo doll. 

“He’s coming” he whispered. Jumping from the car he running towards the building. Nero had a lot of experience with this and was right on his tail when he jumped into the wall. They both came out in the room right in between the stand off between Cacicus and Blair. He quickly approached Cas. 

“You have to go.” 

Cacicus tried to take little notice of him. What Norman said next was disturbing. 

“He’s coming, you have to g . . .” 

It was a very big room and everyone looked up and saw the boots coming from the ceiling. Met landed behind Cacicus at a good distance. Norman turned to him. 

“Raus” Met ordered and Norman shook his head. 

“Nein” 

Met tried again now in English. 

“I said leave.” 

“And I said no.” Met was not used to defiance. It was not something that was common in his household. But now that he thought of it, he’d never been in this exact situation. His children were well disciplined and he and his wife were fair and understanding. Surveying the situation Cacicus released his hold on Nate, who ran to Jim, who was in turn kneeling down. Jim picked him up and held him close. The fat man was about to run. He caught a glimpse of Harris’ hand, and heard the metallic sound.. He was shaking it left and right and 3 blades disappeared and reappear sometimes 4 or less blades. He stood still completely. The fat man was not much of a fighter but even his guards were instructed not to try to intercept anyone of these kinds groups unless in self defense. 

“Dad just leave him.” 

Jim had placed Nate down and was holding him by the hand. Blair still held his guns on Cacicus. 

“We gave him a chance, I gave him a chance.” Met started to approach slowly. Met was going to ask Blair to take both Nate and Norman out but he did not get the chance. Cacicus felt lucky and realized that Met was occupied. Reaching to his back and pulling the knife from under his shirt he ran silently to Met with incredible speed. Norman began to shake his head. 

“Noooooo” 

He wasn’t sympathizing with Met, who was always on guard. Before Cacicus was able to turn back stabber Met moved his wrist up and down slowly and tossing the dagger while turning to the side slightly, but still having his back to Cacicus. The blade caught him in the stomach and both Nate and Norman began to hunch over the same way that Cacicus did when he felt the blade penetrate his flesh. All three figures held their stomach’s and fell to their knees. Nate’s hand pulled from Jim’s as he used it to balance on the floor and then all at once the three fell simultaneously and became still. 

“Nate.” Jim shook the boy and he didn’t respond. Then tried to calm himself as he listened for a heart beat. It was there, but very low. Met turned his sites next to Nero who was kneeling beside Norman checking vital signs, but then stood as Met approached him. Blair went to Met’s direction, knowing what he wanted. Met held Nero by the back of his head and placed their foreheads together. 

“Can you?” 

Nero shook his head and Blair walked behind him. Met released his grip and stepped back. He knew how it felt and his show of affection was his way of saying sorry. 

“Est tut mir leid.” he said. 

Nero stood still and Blair brought the gun to the man’s back. The sound indicating that the gun was turned down went on and Blair closed his eyes has he fired. Nero first fell to his knees and then on top of Norman, who’s dreads where everywhere. 

“You didn’t teach the child?” 

Blair looked down, not at the bodies by his feet but at his own shoes. 

“I didn’t think he would need it yet.” 

“It was careless . . . I cannot carry Norman. I will take Nero and you take the child.” Met now turned to a stunned Jim. 

“Mr. Sanburg could you carry my son?” 

Jim nodded. Not knowing what to say. He was bigger and the fact that he was tall was important when it came to carrying Norman. Harris, still had his sights on the fat man decided it was time to step in. 

“What do I do with him?” 

“He’s not a priority. But someone will be sent later on to take care of him.” It was not a threat and was not meant as a death threat. But the fat man took it as such. Making a mental note not to be around when those men arrived later on. 

“Mr. Sandburg follow me please.” Met picked up the now limp figure of Nero, while Blair picked up Nate. 

“The body?” it was Harris who asked. 

Met looked back and then to Harris. 

“He has forfeited his right to a burial As for the body... he was not meant as a recovery. Consider it a hit, but with no clean up crew.” 

Met wore a big frown as he walked into the wall. Jim soon followed and then Blair and Harris. 

Jim expected them to submerge in Norman’s nest but instead they didn’t. 

“Where are we?” 

Norman’s dreads hung to the ground and Jim had difficultly avoiding to step on them. But he eventually managed. 

“Nero’s nest.” 

Jim wasn’t one to be nosy but this didn’t make sense to him. He placed Norman on the couch. 

“No bring him to the bedroom. They need to be close when he wakes up.” 

“Why put Norman here why not at his place.” 

“Because” Met said while walking down the hall to the bed room. “Nero will wake before him and when Norman does wake he needs the help. Consider it like this. He’s the guide while Norman’s the ‘sentinel’ so to speak. He needs someone to concentrate on. And he’s more powerful than his mother. It's been awhile since this has happened.” 

“What happened exactly. Are they ok?” 

Met placed Nero on the bed and Jim did the same with Norman. Met brought their hands to meet. 

“Yeah. When E’s or empaths get pushed too much emotion like this they sometimes die with the person. With someone like Norman a fail safe was put into his mind. The same with your son. He doesn’t know it but he can absorb a lot. So when he was taken by the medics they automatically placed one in. When the emotions are too much then it shuts them down. It's more painful, but nothing can be done against that.” 

He saw that Jim was getting this but not completely. So he continued slowly. 

“It just slows the heart beat and causes the person to faint. But they sleep for as long as the body thinks is necessary. Think of an Ostrich. It sticks it's head in the hole until the danger goes away.” They started now towards the kitchen again and Met began to put the food in the ‘trash’ and placed the plate on the counter. 

“Norman knows how to shut down. All of them do. They’re trained. But your son wasn’t, it might take awhile for him to wake up but he won’t need someone to concentrate on. Not yet. When he gets old enough then someone will be assigned. Just like Nero was assigned to Norman. A regular person could learn how to do it but it's hard. And Nero couldn’t so he was put down manually. I know how he feels. When Norman wakes it's gonna hurt. He can’t be alone. My wife is able to resist it sometimes, it is good that your son wasn’t. Just let him sleep and when he wakes up he’ll probably forget what happened. Try not to mention it and he should be ok.” 

They were now sitting at the table. 

“What about Norman?” 

Met signed. 

“We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t destroy most of the section. But I don’t think he was so connected to Cacicus as he is to Nero so all in all I think he will wake up in the next 2 or 3 days. I’ll be lucky if he ever talks to me again.” 

Jim was a little surprised by Met’s next question. 

“Did he have fun?” Met looked hopefully at him. 

“Yeah . . . he was really popular. All the girls liked him.” 

“Good. He has a big burden. Controlling security for this place is not easy.” 

“Why was Cacicus ‘marked’?” Jim expected resistance to the question but Met gave none. 

“He did something wrong a long time ago. On top of that he was the father.” 

“Nate’s?” 

Met nodded. Then began to explain. 

“Your son was not a mistake. He was bred purposely. There are some who are born without intention. The mother was chosen, because of her past. He would have been mad quicker, then they could control and expose how much he was capable of. That is why he was marked for execution. He did not sleep with her, but she was not conscious when the insemination took place. But she must have known. So when she fled to us, it was only a matter of time before he found her. He saw her in the tunnels when she was in labor, but when the guards came, and he couldn’t take what was his. He assumed she was dead and the child was also.” 

“How do you know? . . . Red?” 

“Yes she found out, after a nice little interrogation.” 

“But that’s not why you hunted him?” 

“No . . . that is more personal. He took something that was very dear to me. So I took his life. It was not my intension to do this when he was so close to Norman.” Met’s expression was very solid. 

“Does Norman know?” 

“No . . . He does not like to surf minds, or emotions. He’s very well trained. He can suppress them . . . depending on who it is. It takes a lot of discipline, and energy he can teach your son when he’s ready. No . . . If Norman knew he wouldn’t be able to come within 6 miles of Cacicus. He would automatically be stuck on the emotions. Do not disrupt E’s or empaths and they will be ok.” 

“So he can touch someone without problems?” 

“Not really. But he can concentrate on someone and channel all the emotions he feels through them. Instead of actually absorbing them. Its hard to explain or find a match. When one is found then this is usually the soul mate.” 

Met’s expression changed from stern to sorrowful. 

“I guess he hoped it was Cacicus, but he knew it wasn’t. When someone is assigned 99% of the time they are the soul mate. This person makes them feel complete, but most will suppress the emotions until they are wed.” 

“How do you know it wasn’t Cas?” 

“Because I know . . . when I saw them together Norman wasn’t calm. He didn’t look peaceful. He must have felt that someone was wrong. Besides I have never seen them together outside of Norman’s nest.” 

“So Cas used Norman to get to Nate?” 

“No . . . he didn’t know Nate was still alive.” 

“Why wouldn’t he think Nate was alive. There was a man who wanted him. Right?” 

“Wrong . . . the doctors told me the baby cried. Your son wouldn’t have lasted long with him. that was clear. In the end Nate might have been retired. If his heart didn’t stop first.” 

“Ok now I’m getting confused.” Jim said trying to come to grips with things. “They said he could give about a year of good labor.” 

“Good labor with the right attachments.” 

“Then why is he ok with me?” 

“I don’t know. I believe mostly because you have a good heart and seemed untainted. Even if you were it only matters if you feel it or remember it. . . did he cry when your husband went close to him?” 

Jim nodded. This seemed to make sense. 

“Ok let me get this clear. Cas was the father. Norman didn’t know because he didn’t want to. Pretty much like you don’t want to see something so you closed your eyes. If Cas wasn’t the mate then how was he able to do that.” 

“Because Norman’s strong enough to do that. He has always reached further than expected.” 

“So how did Cacicus know Nate was his?” 

“I don’t know . . . I assume, if I know my son, that he couldn’t help but talk about it.” 

“What happens now?” 

Met stood up and Jim followed his motion. 

“Now I take you home to your husband, and I go to my wife. I can’t leave her so long.” 

“Is she ok?” 

Met gave him a smile. 

“Yeah she will be.” 

“What about this person who was supposed to be assigned to me?” Jim started while went toward for the wall. 

“You don’t need it anymore. Norman was there and so was your man.” 

When Jim stepped out into the living room Met wasn’t there. Blair was laying on the couch with his clothes on the ground. He walked instead into the room without saying a word. He knew Nate was upstairs so he striped down to his shorts and went into bed. He felt as if he was having a crisis. ‘Here I am in a place I don’t even know the name to. With a kid. A son. And a husband, or better to say a owner. No job. No control.’ what was bothering him, he didn’t know. Was he happy? Yes. When all was said and done he was. But the control was gone. Blair would be able to help him figure things out. Which seemed unlikely. For the last 3 nights he had slept in the couch. So what now? Jim felt as if he was losing everything. His hold. Everyone has their place but he couldn’t figure out what his was. So he laid there with his eyes open looking up at the ceiling. It was at least possible to leave for a few days. Things have changed. Blair can do more than he was ever capable of. Was that it? Was it that his guide was now further along than him. ‘no’ that much he knew. He felt alone. And now he sunk further into the bed and into grief. He was terrified when he heard that Nate was gone. What does that mean? That he didn’t know, and there was no one around to let him know. Blair hadn’t work the days before but he still wasn’t around that often. So why? Was he trying to avoid him? ‘What am I supposed to do?’ One day he was having the time of his life. Everything seemed perfect and then a van pulled up. But wasn’t that the way things were. ‘Life is conflict. Without conflict there is no life. You cannot live when things are perfect. Or else its all boring, no way to grow. Imperfection is perfection.’ Right? 

Blair felt himself being elevated and opened his eyes. He was about to do a back flip and bring his foot in connection with the persons jaw. Instead he was still. He saw a chin and knew exactly who it was. 

“Jim man . . . what are you doing?” 

“Saving my sanity” 

Jim tossed him onto the bed lightly, and he bounced onto the left side of it. Jim still stood by the side and started to pace. 

“You’re driving me nuts. First you’re happy then you’re not, then you’re not again.. Then you’re happy then you’re not. I love you. And you can’t see that. You don’t believe me do you?” 

Blair was silent, and this was all the answer that Jim needed. 

“Right. Is that why you’re avoiding me? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you leave really early and come home really late. If it wasn’t for the training I wouldn’t have seen you the last two days. You don’t want to talk. I’m not angry with you.” 

Jim fell to his knees against the bed and using his elbow for support. 

“I don’t blame you for anything. But I wonder if you blame me for this. I don’t know about you but I’m happy.” 

“You’re not in control . . . you’re not happy.” 

Jim wasn’t expecting this, he was expecting perhaps a hard conversation. Or a witty retort but not something so deep. 

“You’re hurting me . . .” it was as simple as that and Jim was able to say it. “You’re hurting me.” he said again. “I can’t take this emotional roller coaster. You have to learn to let go of things.” 

This is when things went down hill. 

“Let go of things. How can you say that to me.” 

“Because it’s true. No matter how much you say it I feel like you blame me.” 

“I don’t blame you. “ 

“Then what? Why won't you sleep in the same bed with me? Why won't you stay for breakfast. Why do you keep secretes from me.” 

Jim saw the trouble and decided to recover from it before the whole thing blew up. 

“Fine.” he got up and grabbed the top sheet. Blair almost fell back when the sheet was taken from under him. “It’s your house. When you want to talk I’ll be on the couch.” 

“Jim please man . . . don’t do this.” 

“What did I do wrong?” 

Before Blair could answer Jim mounted, knees first, the bed and pulled the sheet over both of them. It felt more comfortable. More secure. He straddled his husband and loomed over Blair whispering. 

“No one sees you . . . only me.” he began to kiss Blair’s forehead. “No one hears you . . .” kiss on the cheek. “Only me.” Kiss on the nose. Jim placed his forehead against Blair’s. “What did I do wrong?” 

Blair tried to pull himself up further. 

“Nothing.” 

A soft kiss on the lips, and again both foreheads met. “Then why can’t you just be with me.” 

Once again things began to fall apart. Blair’s eyes narrowed and he became aggressive. 

“Be with what? You want to be with me? Have you looked at me lately? Do the words ‘ragedy Andy’ mean anything to you?” 

“That’s it? You’re self conscious?” 

“It’s more than that. I . . .” 

Jim had a feeling what he was going to say and didn’t want to hear it. So he kissed his love to stifle his words. Their lips hung and then pulled apart. 

“You haven’t changed . . . You’re not different . . . Not to me . . . you’re still the over energetic, bouncy, beautiful person I’ve always known.” 

Before Blair could respond Jim saw the hurt look and kissed him again. 

“You’re not a killer, and you’re not a whore, or a barbarian. You need to see that. I don’t know what you’ve been through and I don’t want to because I don’t want you to think about it. And because it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Jim took Blair’s face in both hands and peered into his eyes. 

“Look at you. A one man army. You did and do what most men can never accomplish. The past is gone. You don’t have to do jobs anymore.” 

Blair gave him a ‘what?’ look. 

“Norman told me. you have enough . . .” there was a pause “Marry me.” 

Blair was silent with disbelief. Jim spoke quickly. 

“If only for the fact that you don’t need to sign over to the colony. Just to me. we can stay here and you can work if you want. Or I can. I want to marry you. I don’t want to own you. I want to marry you.” 

Blair tried to move up higher in the bed. 

“Jim . . .man I can just take you out of here.” 

“And do what . . . everyone thinks I’m dead. And I have no idea how long I’ve been away. You can’t leave and I know Nate can’t. So what do I leave to go ‘to’?” 

The thought had not occurred to Blair of what happens afterwards. The time got longer and longer and eventually all that had mattered was Jim. All he ever wanted to take care of was Jim. 

Jim decided to make another effort. 

“I’m asking you to marry me. Not for any rules, or tradition.” Jim placed his forehead on Blair’s again. “I love you. You don’t have to answer now.” he knew he didn’t mean that. He wanted an answer NOW. But that’s pushing it. ‘Take things slow.’ 

“If you do then you can’t leave either.” 

“Not without you and Nate . . . no. I know that already.” 

Jim tried to kiss him again but Blair pulled away. 

Blair’s heart crumbled at the hurt look on Jim’s face. 

Jim pulled back. “Big men don’t cry . . . right Chief?” It was not a question Jim wanted an answer to. He received no answer as he got up slowly, dragging the sheet with him and went to, in his opinion, his new bed on the couch. 

Nero woke up with what he believe was one of the worst hangovers possible. Although he didn’t drink he assumed it felt something like this. He was wrong. It felt better than how he felt now. He looked over to his left and saw no one and then relaxed when he saw Norman on his right. He was in deep sleep and his hair covered his face. Nero moved it away gently. He looked at the clock display on the wall that was always there. Then back to Norman. ‘He’ll be awake soon.’ he thought and got off the bed. He couldn’t shower so he decided to just eat. Lifting Norman up with some difficulty, he was still weak, he walked into the kitchen. His knees where shaking under the weight but he still kept a good hold. The chair was already pulled out and he thanked whatever god there was up there who made that possible. Putting Norman down as gently as he could he shook some life back into his arms and went for the fridge. His was a regular one. It had no signs of a opening. He tapped on the front twice and the door slid back. While bending down and reaching into the fridge he heard Norman groan. ‘Damn, couldn’t I have at least gotten one bite of a sandwich.’ he glanced up giving a evil look to whatever god was enjoying this. 

He grabbed some blue grapes, he liked the color blue, and went to sit in a chair in front of Norman. Eating soundlessly he waited. And then it happened. Normans eyes opened, they were white, and he tried to get up in the direction of the wall. Nero placed a hand on Norman’s forehead. Norman looked in his direction. Nero didn’t know why but he lowered his hand and knew instantly that he screwed up. Norman got up quickly and did a somersault into the metal wall. Nero was on his heels and jumped feet first just incase the opening closed before he could get in. He hoped to god it didn’t close. He was still calm as Norman fell in the void. He did a free fall then straightened his body diving down. He fought his way through the hair. He was above Norman when he wrapped himself around the falling confused man and closed his eyes. This he had done before. He’d had enough practice on getting out of the wall. Even though there was no way he could get in. They landed, hard, on the bed. ‘I haven’t lost my touch.’ he thought and rolled over, still holding Norman’s hand. He didn’t scream when the energy went through his fingers. He began to grind his teeth as the sparks flew between them. The wall must have helped because he was expecting it to be worse. Norman had his eyes closed. When both bodies became relaxed then he opened them. The green pupils focused on Nero. 

“Cacicus?” 

Nero didn’t answer. This he’d done before as well. The memories where gone, but Norman remembered that he was worried about Cas. When he saw Nero’s expression he tried to pull his arm away, but the young man held firm. And waited. This was always the slow part as well. Not being able to roll away Norman rolled towards Nero and tried to stay calm. His hair was everywhere and his voice was muffled by Nero’s chest as he spoke. 

“Was it dad?” 

Again no answer . . . The silence was the answer. 

“What about the system?” 

“Five’s probably running it.” 

“You ok?” 

“Yes, I was ready.” 

Norman reached his free hand out and felt the swelling in between Nero’s shoulder blades. 

“You didn’t practice?” 

“I didn’t think you would need me again. I recall the last time we saw each other it was not on good terms.” 

“Yeah . . . sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry, as you can see, my hair grew back.” 

Norman almost chuckled but instead began to shake. Nero held him closer. Considering that this all has happened before. Nero was on uncommon ground when his childhood bully asked about his health, but he decided to relax and let his forehead rest against Norman’s hair. 

Jim was in deep depression. He knew it was morning but made no effort to get up from the couch. This was the second day since he had laid there without movement. This was the first that Blair approached him since then. He made a space on the coffee table and sat down. Jim’s back was turned to him. Blair placed the tray down. 

“Jim?” 

There was no response but Blair knew he was awake. 

“Jim . . . man you gotta eat something.” 

“Go away.” his voice was low and edgy. 

“I can’t, you haven’t eaten in two days . . . you haven’t been to the john so I assume that you didn’t drink anything. You're gonna get dehydrated.” 

“Go away.” 

‘At least he’s talking.’ Blair though losing patience. 

“You can’t go so long without food. If you keep this up I’ll have to force feed.” 

“GO AWAY.” Jim’s voice was now cracked and he pulled the sheet higher to cover his head. 

Blair tried to put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” Blair didn’t move his hand. He felt Jim go limp, and decided to risk picking him up. He brought Jim over his shoulder and took him to the bedroom. Laying him on the bed carefully Blair took off Jim’s shorts. Blair stripped as well and went to the bathroom to run a bath. After taking Jim into the tub he sat behind him. It was like old times. He frowned when he realized this. Once again he was back washing an unresponsive Jim. After washing Jim’s back he turned the man around and sat in between Jim’s legs and wrapped his around the waist of the sleeping man. Dropping the sponge into the water he started to examine Jim. His pulse was ok., he pulled up Jim’s upper lip, and then both eye lids. He seemed to be ok. perfect. If it wasn’t for the fact that his stomach was rumbling he was healthy. Blair caressed his face, first his cheek and then his lips. Then he pulled him close in hopes it would make things better. Even though he knew Jim was sleeping he tried to apologize. 

“I’m sorry.” he paused while still holding Jim close. “I’m trying so hard to do what’s right for you. But I keep forgetting that your not helpless. You took me by surprise and I didn’t know what to do. And even right now I still don’t know.” His head was resting on Jim’s shoulder. He turned to kiss Jim’s neck. “I can’t even conceive that you love me. It’s just not something that is real to me, and I can’t marry you. Not when I think it’s only because you think this life is all that matters. I’m almost burnt out. I don’t have the motivation to do the missions I used to. This is all I know now. I can’t leave to go back to the way things were. But you still can. If you go then you can start life again.” 

“Doing what?” Blair almost jumped when heard the voice. He relaxed and started to argue his case. 

“Doing whatever you want. When I sign over to the colony then I can get better credits. Enough to trade into money. You can do whatever you want. Go where you want, you still have your truck. I can’t ask you to give up that chance.” 

“Why can’t you do that?” 

“I can’t leave. I can’t go back to the way I was. Its too late for that. It’s hard for me to imagine going to work each day and watching tv knowing that there is more out there that I can’t see. Ignorance is bliss. I’ve seen too much, I can’t just leave and I don’t want to. Things are better now and I know it can be even better. I can even move through the system.” Blair smiled. “Within a few months I can be high elete. Which means more than you can imagine. But it also means that I’m stuck. We know everything here. We can track virtually everyone. After high elete there is nothing more. When I say I’m burnt out I mean that I can’t do the suicide missions anymore. You're only given so much and then you wont be given anymore. Like a firecracker, they say your burnt out. And I don’t have to. I can do retrieving. No more checks. When your high elete you don’t get checked.” 

“This doesn’t explain to me why I can’t stay.” 

“Look at it this way . . . you spent most of your time and energy to make sure that your kid goes to college and on the day of entry he says no he doesn’t want to . . . its kinda like that.” 

“I’m not a kid . . . and how do you expect me to go back and know that you’re here . . . what about Nate?” 

Blair didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet. 

“If you say that you don’t love me then I won't propose again.” 

“Will you leave?” 

“No. How can you ask me to do that? I have Nate to worry about. But I’ll leave you alone . . . just say it and I’m gone.” 

Blair didn’t answer. Jim broke Blair’s embrace and sat back in the water. 

“You might as well say it . . . either way you lose. Even if you try to leave me outside I wont stop until I find this place.” 

Blair sat with his legs lose, one on each side of Jim’s hips. 

“Just tell me the truth.” Jim was very calm because he knew he had won. “If you even try to go through the tub I’ll never forgive you.” 

Blair gave him a guilty look. Jim pulled the shower curtain which was open. But the water splashed out as he went closer to his love. So close that he could feel Blair’s breath on his lips. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you. No matter what you think life could be for me on the outside . . . you’re wrong . . . I’d die without you.” Jim searched Blair’s eyes for understanding. He was weak but brought both hands to hold Blair’s face. “I don’t know why you don’t believe me when I say I love you . . . how can I prove it to you.” he turned his right arm upward. “This doesn’t?” Blair eyed the tattoo with a look of sorrow. “I’m not incompetent. I know what I want . . . you’re what I want. If you say you don’t want me then I’ll leave you alone.” 

The tears started slowly. Jim’s heart was breaking as he felt the warmth they produced when they passed over his fingers. He wiped them away with both thumbs. His hands never leaving Blair’s face. It didn’t help. When he pulled his head away Jim didn’t pursue him. Still weak he couldn’t hold him when Blair stood up, cheeks still wet, stepped sideways against the wall and disappeared. 

“DAMMIT” Jim struck the water, but wasn’t strong enough to even cause it to splash over. Huffing and puffing he tried his best to speak normally when he said “drain!” and after a few seconds the water began to disappear. He stood up without much difficulty but began to lose balance when he tried to get out of the tub. He was quiet as he began to fall backwards and could only think. ‘Figures’. Waiting for the pain he hardly noticed when he was suspended by two hands. 

“Need a lift?” Blair did his best to smile but it wouldn’t happen. Jim looked up and made the effort to stand. Blair did his best to support him and then finally picked him up altogether. The same old routine was done with the two towels being tossed on to Jim’s back. 

“Deja vous” Jim said as he was lowered onto the ground and toweled off. “Why did you come back? Better yet . . . why did you leave?” 

Blair did his best to avoid eye contact and turned Jim around to dry off his back. 

“I got worried that you couldn’t get up, and that you wouldn’t eat so I came back.” 

Jim waited as Blair was now drying his legs. When no answer to his second question came he tried again. “And why did you leave?” 

Blair was now drying off himself and Jim sat on the bed. 

“What was I supposed to do?” 

After Blair was drying his back Jim reached for his waist and pulled him close. Nuzzling in his the soft fuzz of his belly. 

“ Stay” He said this while turning his face to rub his cheek against Blair’s stomach. 

Blair didn’t resist when Jim tried to put him into a sitting position on his lap. His voice was muffled by Blair’s chest when he spoke. 

“You can’t keep running from me Chief.” 

The towel was wrapped around Blair’s hair. 

“What did you want me to do? Sit there and blubber like a baby?” 

“If that’s what makes you feel better.” 

Jim kissed stomach. 

“It doesn’t . . .” 

Jim’s hands roamed and found rest on Blair’s shoulder blade. Right now he wanted to hear the album ‘breathe’ by Midge Ure. Especially ‘guns and arrows.’ It seemed so appropriate. 

“Why can’t you just answer?” 

Blair was now looking down, and Jim turn his head upward while leaving his chin to rest against Blair’s body. 

“The whole time I never cried. I got depressed, sometimes suicidal, but I never cried. It terrifies me that you can bring me to that.” 

Jim might have seemed heartless when he did not make a response to this, but he didn’t want to leave the subject again. 

“You didn’t answer me.” 

“You know the answer.” 

“No I don’t.” 

Jim laid back and Blair lowered himself in union with Jim’s decent as he was partially pulled. The towel unraveled falling to the side and his wet hair hung down with Jim’s head between the gap they created. They were only half wet and not as heavy as they appeared. 

“Fine a compromise. You answer me and we can finish this tomorrow. Ok?” 

Blair thought this over then nodded solemnly and brought his lips to Jim’s ear. He whispered and Jim’s face lit up slowly until it was dawning a big smile. 

Continued in part four.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to length, this story has been split into five parts.

## Rock Me

By GeoFin

Author's homepage: <http://hey.to/GeoFin>

Disclaimer and notes can be found in part one. 

* * *

Rock Me - part four  
By GeoFin 

Nero rolled, as far as he could, over. His hand was caught and he relaxed when he saw Norman laying on it. He rolled over again and pulled up Norman’s eye lids one after the other. They were green. Nero was hungry. He cursed himself for not finishing his meal before being dragged into this situation. He felt stronger as he pulled his arm free slowly and walked to the other side of the bed. Norman was out like a light when Nero tried to put him in a sitting position. The dreaded man was dead weight. Mustering his strength Nero pulled him up over his shoulder and made the journey to the kitchen. ‘Food’ was his main thought. With Norman still over his shoulder he opened the fridge and surveyed his choices. There wasn’t much to chose from, so he placed his hand against the wall and said “menu”. A list appeared where his hand was. He moved his hand to view the screen that scrolled slowly. At the end of the scrolling a face came into view. It was a woman in a white hat. The expression suggest that she was the cook and was awaiting an order. Which she was. 

“I will have twice, no 4 times the usual.” 

She gave him a big grin. 

“Ok. 2 minutes.” and then disappeared. 

Nero didn’t dare sit, so he stood and waited for the food to arrive. Norman made no movement, as he slept soundlessly. When the chime sounded he almost ran to the door. Placing his hand on the wall and opening it with a mumble. He almost took the kid’s hand of as he reached for the tray with his free hand. He was about to turn, but remembered his manners. And said. 

“Thank you” before closing the door in the child’s face. It was not his intention but he was too hungry to care. The tray was heavy and stacked neatly. He decided things had to be done in stages. First stage. Place the tray in the middle of the table without dropping it. He walked over and completed stage number one. Number two: get Norman to stand or at least balance on his feet. He lowered Norman slowly and then stage number two was over. Norman swayed slightly as Nero held his shoulders to keep him in a vertical position. he had lines on his face from the marks sleeping on his dreads left behind. Now the final and most difficult stage. Wake Norman up without startling him and getting killed. He tried to shake him but this did nothing more than case his head to bob left and right. After several tries he gave up and sat down. Norman was on his lap with his head hanging over Nero’s shoulder. The stages had betrayed him. Nero was almost out of reach of the food. He glanced up again giving an evil look to whatever god was mocking him. He cradled Norman close and stretched for the edge of the tray. Having accomplished this he pulled the food closer. The meal consisted of mostly fruits and vegetables among other unidentifiable things. While to outsiders it may have looked unpleasant. To someone growing up with this particular meal, it was appetizing. So when Norman shifted, and while sitting up, knocked the tray aside Nero couldn’t help but groan. He eyed Norman who being an odd sleeper felt this and opened his eyes. He knew that expression even though it was just Nero’s eyes that he saw. 

“What did I do now?” 

“Nothing . . . Are you ok?” 

“No” he said groaning and turning his face into Nero’s neck. Norman yawned. 

“We’re rising.” Nero was completely calm when he felt them lift off the ground. Norman’s hair was extending in every direction. When his yawn was over they fell back down again. 

“Its just after shock, it’ll die down . . . have you forgotten so quickly?” 

“No but I wanted to make sure you realized it. It's been awhile for you too.” 

They sat quietly, but the silence was shattered by the rumbling of Nero’s stomach. 

“Are you able to stand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to?” 

“No.” 

Nero tried a different approach. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want something to eat?” 

“No.” 

This is what he expected. He tried as discreetly as he could to reach for the tray. Norman reached out without looking and pulled it close up for him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Welcome.” 

Norman’s depression almost ruined Nero’s appetite . . . almost. He ate as quietly as he could. After he was finished with the first plate he stopped to rest and enjoy the fact that there was food, and he was eating it. 

“Do you have control now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to go home?” 

“No.” 

Norman brought his hand to the side Nero’s face and the man’s eyes turned white then once again hazel. Norman felt the energy and pulled his hand away. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Nero said softly. There was always the down time. First the need for security. Which is what happened the day before with the wall. And then there was rest and now there is realization, and the coming to terms of things. Nero knew the drill but it never got easier. 

“Did you love him?” 

There was silence but this was something he expected as well. 

“No.” 

Norman felt him exhale. 

“Ho . . .” this was one of the few rare occasion where Nero was considerate. 

“How was it that I didn’t know?” 

“Yes.” 

Norman exhaled deeply. 

“I knew he was capable of a lot of things, but I knew, or thought he wouldn’t do anything against me. It wasn’t love. I felt sorry for him, and then he was a sub . . .” 

“Substitute?” 

“Yeah.” 

“For what?” 

“He just helped. That’s all.” Norman lied. He knew that wasn’t all. 

“You need a shower.” 

“Thank you Mr. Sensitive.” Norman pulled back away from him and rose slowly. With each movement sparks flew between them until finally they were apart. Nero was breathing heavily. 

“Sorry . . . that was too fast, I should have warned you.” 

“I’ll live . . . Will you stay?” 

Norman answered by taking off his Hawaiian shirt. He looked at it with a frown and then allowed it to drop. Walking toward the shower in the bedroom he took off his shirt. In the room his stripping ended with his sandals and pants. The bath tub was big and deep much like most rooms in that area. The tub filled quickly and he stepped into the warm water slowly. His body submerged, his hair took longer to sink, until his head was completely under. 

Nero realized that he knew his way around very well, but didn’t think much of it. Turning his attention back to the unfinished food he picked up the tray and walked toward the bedroom. He stepped over the clothing, but didn’t pick them up. Placing the tray on a chair by the entrance of the doorway he went to the wall by the bed. He tapped and it opened, and he pulled out another pair of black pants and a shirt and threw them on the bed. Looking at the clock on the wall and listening a thought occurred to him and he walked quickly to the bathroom. When he walked to the tub he saw Norman still under. He made no motion to indicate that he was conscious. Nero took a deep breath and stuck his index finger into the water. The water was hard and became harder with each inch that his hand gained. He was aiming for Norman’s forehead. He felt his hand cramped but continued. He finally reached his goal and pressed on Norman’s skin, right between the eyes. Norman’s eyes opened and the water liquified as he rose up quickly gasping for air. Nero clenched his hand close to his torso while holding it with the other hand. Nero spoke calmly. 

“You said you had control.” 

Norman was breathing normally when he spoke. 

“I do.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I can honestly say that it is.” 

“You can’t be responsible for everyone else.” 

“No but I screwed up . . . as soon as I knew dad was after him I should have had him leave.” 

“I can’t put you into the dryer, you’ll have to dry off the old fashion way.” 

Nero stood up and went back to the bedroom. When he returned he was holding a big towel. He gave it to Norman who stood and did his best to hold it at his side. Then he turned his head downward and wrapped the towel around his dreads. The towel was not long enough but it was, he decided, good enough. Nero stood back as Norman passed him and went to the bedroom. 

“I do not understand your logic.” 

Norman was now in the closet by the bed taking a new towel. He answered Nero without turning his head. 

“Meaning?” 

Nero picked up the tray of food and sat in the chair eating. “You feel responsible for something you did not do.” 

“Are you artificial?” 

It might have sounded harmless but it was meant as an insult. Norman felt sick after saying it. Nero did not seem phased by it. 

“If I was artificial then I would be dead by now. And that does not necessarily mean that ALF’s don’t have emotions if that’s what you meant.” 

“I know . . . I apologize . . . I’m just in a bad mood.” 

“I know.” he was now eating the grapes and apples that were on the tray. 

Norman was toweling off quietly. 

“Your father was after him even before he met you. Which means he was only a matter of time. As for the kidnaping. One way or another he was going to discover his mortality. No one otherwise was harmed. You got a big ego boost, and to go outside . . .” 

“Are you trying to cheer me up.” 

“Just trying to show you how I see it.” 

Norman spun on his heels so quickly that the towel that was holding his hair fell to the ground. He was angry. He was more angry at himself than at Nero, but Nero was there so that made him the sacrifice. 

“Does anything effect you? . . . A man died and you act as if it’s just another normal day.” 

“It is another normal day.” Nero gave him a confused look. “People die everyday. Its actually estimated that every . . .” 

“Stop it!” 

Nero was still holding the piece of apple in mid air. 

“Stop what?” he wasn’t trying to be annoying, but that never stopped him before. He ate the rest of the apple, stood up, and placed the tray back on the chair. He walked slowly over to Norman who’s face was red with anger. Before Norman could move Nero placed a hand on his forehead and he was immobilized, with Nero’s eyes looking into his. 

“It’s just life. He’s gone and feeling sorry for him wont help. Your father isn’t a heartless killer. You know he’s always been fair. The man has died. You knew him, but that does not mean your responsible. Just because you have a gift, or a burden as you call it. Doesn’t mean that you’re responsible for every person that comes your way.” Nero turned his head to the right. He gave Norman a curious look and then lowered his hand. “You’re welcome.” Nero glanced at the bed, “here are some fresh clothes . . . try to stay calm until I come back.” 

Nero walked, without thinking, to pick up the clothes from the floor. Norman was half dressed when he returned. 

“You kept them?” 

“There is always some . . . yes.” Norman was referring to the clothing. They were definitely designed for him. 

Nero went back to his food, still a little dazed. As he began to eat again Norman began the dance of putting his shirt on. It was easier than one would think. He simply hunched over with the shirt rolled up that only the neck was opened and then brought it up around his hair. When it was around his neck he pushed his hands through the sleeves. He brought his head back, it seemed slowly but it was actually quick, but because his hair flowed and continued to move after his head initially stopped, seemed majestic. After the red from his hair was out of his view he saw Nero staring at him. Norman looked down instantly. 

“What . . . do I have it on backwards?” 

Nero shook his head and commenced in his eating. Norman picked up the towel that was once holding his hair. After sitting on the bed Indian style he began to dry the rest of it. 

“Isn’t that expensive?” Norman asked while staring at the tray. 

“No . . . I haven’t eaten in 3 days.” 

“Three?” 

Nero nodded. 

“I’ll save you some.” 

“I don’t want any.” 

“I’ll save you some.” 

Norman decided to give up. 

“Is your hand ok?” He just realized that Nero wasn’t using his right hand. 

“I think it will be ok.” 

“Let me take a look at it.” 

Nero hesitated, then walked over and sat on the bed next him. Norman took his hand as he sat with the tray in his lap. He was using the other hand to eat some grapes then as Norman began to massage his hand he brought one to Norman’s lips who opened his mouth and ate the grape without taking his eyes of Nero’s hand. He closed his eyes and Kissed Nero’s hand, and small spark flew from his lips. He didn’t need to do it that way but Norman couldn’t resist the imagery. 

“Better?” 

Nero tried to move his fingers and smiled when they responded. 

“Yes . . . thank you.” Nero hesitated again and then asked his question. “Can I ask you something?” 

Norman was cautious but he was feeling better so he didn’t resist. 

“Yeah?” 

“You love me?” it sounded more like a statement than a question. Norman was more confused than stunned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You said you loved me.” 

“No I d . . .” Norman stopped in full sentenced and started again. “I thought it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Figures . . .” Norman had decided to give up. It didn’t matter anymore, he turned to look at Nero. “Yeah I do.” the edge on the last word suggested. ‘Yeah and what do you plan to do about it?’ 

“Oh.” Nero thought for a moment. “For how long?” 

Norman shrugged and held Nero’s hand with both of his. 

“Then why . . .” 

Norman shrugged again. They were silent for some time and Nero continued to eat. He was now down to the second container. 

“Say something.” 

“I’m waiting for you to apologize.” 

Norman looked at him. It always surprised him how calm Nero always was. 

“Apologize for what?” 

“For one thing ruining my chances with Dalya.” 

“Oh come on I did you a favor.” 

“You wrote ‘nasty girls wanted’ on her hair. How you were able to do it still mystifies me.” 

“She used to call me mop head.” 

“Maybe if you did not bother her about that limp so often she would have liked you.” 

Norman was in utter shock. 

“You actually liked her?” 

“I believe so . . . I’ll never know. She was a nice person, you never gave her a chance.” 

Norman touched his cheek. 

“Well when my face and her fist connected I definitely felt differently.” 

“If you didn’t put that chocolate in her drawers and ripped her dress in the backside she might not have broken your arm.” 

Norman grinned. 

“Yeah that was a good one wasn’t it?” 

Now Nero was the one in shock. 

“Why did you do that anyway.” 

“Because she was about to kiss you.” 

“It was in her middle of passover.” 

“Sorry but she knew the danger.” 

“You hated me. What danger was there?” 

“I didn’t hate you.” 

“You chopped off my hair.” 

“Only because you hated me.” 

“I only hated you because of what you did to her. Besides you know that to feed on instant anger is never genuine.” 

Norman looked down to his hands. 

“Yeah well . . . It was still painful.” 

Remembrance crept in and Norman began to smile then laugh softly. 

“what?” 

“Remember she was cross eyed?” Norman broke up. Not that he had anything against anyone who was cross eyed. “Every third word you said to her was. ‘Are you talking to me.’” 

Norman release Nero’s hand and fell back in a roar of laughter. Nero looked at him in disgust. 

“It’s not funny to laugh at another’s misfortune. Her parents couldn’t afford the correction.” 

Norman laughed harder. Nero turned back to look at him. 

“I hear she’s ok now.” He said in her defense then Nero paused and thought. “Well the limp is still there and it was bodged job so now she has a lazy eye.” 

Norman was in tears. 

“How can you laugh.” 

“Because she used to beat me up and I wasn’t allowed to fight back. That’s how. Besides she hated me and I hated her and she used to beat up on everyone, other than you.” 

“You suspended her in the ceiling.” 

“Only because she was about to knock my head of with a bat . . . why is it that no one sees the wrong doings that were done to me.” 

“Perhaps because they knew you.” 

“Ha ha.” 

Norman was still laying when he began to think and then spoke slowly. 

“You’re right.” he said solemnly. “It was your decision.” 

Nero leaned over and felt Norman’s forehead. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“Because you have never apologized for anything.” 

“Not true. I did apologize when I turned your hair pink on the day of your evaluation.” 

Nero thought about this. 

“This is true. But to say oops and run into the system is not really an apology.” 

“Well I’m apologizing now.” 

“Why did you hate her so much.” 

Nero’s hand was still on Norman’s forehead. And Norman closed his eyes. 

“Because I liked her more than you?” 

Norman looked expectantly at him. 

“This makes sense.” 

Nero pulled his hand away. 

“Please sit up you need to eat something.” 

Norman didn’t respond, but when Nero looked back from the tray to him he rose slowly as if a wire was pulling him. 

“I don’t want anything.” 

“It does not benefit us if you starve.” 

“I still don’t want anything.” 

Norman was feeling depressed at Nero’s none responsiveness. It wasn’t uncommon but he wanted more. He folded his hands in defiance. 

“Why must you always make things difficult?” 

“Consider it rebellious youth.” 

Nero brought a slice of apple to Norman’s lips. Norman made no movement to take it. Nero turned his head sideways and gave him a shy smile. This was the easy part. Nero reached back with his free, left hand and pulled on a hand full Norman’s dreads gently, but firmly. 

“Ow . . .” Norman’s words were stopped by the apple slice. 

“One down 20 to go.” Nero said picking up another slice of apple. 

“Ok, ok, I get the point.” he said chewing reluctantly. “There’s a place in hell for you. I hope you know.” 

“I, no doubt get a seat right beside you.” 

“Are you trying to say that I am your personal hell?” He opened his moth again and Nero placed another slice in. 

“You’re a lot of things.” Nero grinned. 

“Oh. A joke from the tin man.” Norman smiled at him. Then the smile faded. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I know.” 

“How?” 

“Because you hardly ever mean anything when you’re like this.” 

“That’s not true.” Norman was now chewing on a grape. He swallowed and was about to say something. Nero stopped him unintentionally with an orange peg. Norman looked down at it. 

“Why do they call it orange . . . it’s in all honesty green.” 

“I believe at one time the original color was orange.” 

“Perhaps.” 

When Nero’s hand came up again with another ‘orange’ peg Norman held it and looked into his eyes. 

“Can I?” 

Nero pulled his hand away. 

“It’s your right.” 

“I want your permission.” 

“And like I always said, you have it.” 

Norman decided to move before Nero changed his mind. Or he himself changed his mind. He brought both hands to up slowly. Nero closed his eyes as Norman took hold. Norman closed his eyes and tried to relax. After a moment he opened them as if he had never seen Nero before. Nero opened his eyes and saw the green of Norman’s staring into his. Norman’s mouth was open in surprise but did not get a chance to speak. Nero reached up with his right hand and took hold of Norman’s hair. Then pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Blair and Jim were sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms. Jim was the first to open his eyes. He had a big smile on his face. Blair was sleeping with his head on Jim’s arm. 

“I know your awake.” Jim whispered, just incase Blair wasn’t. 

“Go back to sleep its too early to get up.” Blair groaned. 

“You’re not escaping so easily.” 

The night before was strenuous. And they slept sweetly. Blair slept comfortably because he knew Jim was there. It always helped when Jim was there. And Jim slept soundly because he knew Blair was there. He was excited and wanted to start the day on something positive. He began to plant kisses on Blair’s forehead and neck. Blair in turned laughed softly. 

“Ok, ok. I’m up.” 

Jim lifted the sheets and grinned. 

“Yes I can tell.” 

Blair blushed and pull the sheets back down. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Jim instead went further down in the bed and under the covers. He began to kiss Blair’s stomach and chest. 

“Jim man . . . stop.” 

Jim stuck his head up like a gofer in a hole. 

“What?” 

Blair looked upward. 

“He’s gonna know.” 

Jim looked up and then back down at the bed slowly. 

“Eww . . . well that kills any mood I might have had for at least a week.” 

“Join the club.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yup . . . if he’s in the system or out of the house we might get some privacy.” 

“Oh.” 

Jim pulled himself back up to Blair’s face and settled for a kiss. They cuddled close for what seemed like forever. The walls suddenly lit up and a face appeared everywhere. 

“We have a penetration in section 3. REPEAT we have a penetration in section 3. All elete, high elete, and E’s report to stations. Lower fighters report in.” 

The wall continued to flash, now in words, but the face disappeared, as Blair jumped out of bed and got into action. He was fortunate to be naked. 

“Shit.” 

Jim sat up. 

“What was that?” 

“We’ve got a break in.” 

“Level 3,” on Blair’s command two sections of what Jim thought was unused walls spun around. 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning that we have people trying to break the defenses. Meaning that I have to go. Meaning that we’re not having breakfast together.” he said while getting a new pair of pants from the now exposed walls. He dressed quickly and turned on his jacket, as the boots laced. 

“That doesn’t help?” 

Jim was now out of bed and waiting for some direction. 

“Get dress . . . it’s not as bad as it sounds. But I have to move quick.” he surveyed the wall and placed numerous black guns into his jacket and behind his back. The black on black of the weapons and leather sunk into each other until no signs of the weapons were visible. Jim was already in his pants and shirt. 

“What’s going on?” 

When Blair was dressed he walked through the wall and came back with the sleeping child. Nate looked about 7 by now. 

“I can’t explain . . . it’s really not as bad as it sounds. I need for you guys to go stay in the system until I get back ok?” 

“Try to explain.” 

Blair sighed and placed the boy into Jim’s hands. 

“We just have a break in . . .. Don’t freak. Some Gorgan’s are trying to break the walls. That’s all.” 

“Then why do you sound so nervous.” 

“It’s not nervousness it’s anticipation. I should have been there a minute ago. Your holding me up.” 

Jim found his rarely used boots in the closet and was in the process of stepping into them. 

“Are the guns you’re carrying lethal?” 

“No.” 

“Are the ones they’re carrying lethal?” 

Blair didn’t answer. He just gave Jim a deep kiss and maneuvered him to the wall. 

“Blair?” 

Blair sighed “don’t worry. It’s not as bad as it sounds.” 

“Blair?” 

“Yes I love you, yes I’ll marry you . . . now get into that wall.” 

“That’s not what I . . . you will?” Jim was smiling but when he caught himself he began to frown. “Blair?” 

Blair lost patience and pulled them into the wall. Jim held onto the sleeping child and looked around. There was complete whiteness, save for a lot of people and rotating children. He recognized a face and did his best to try to swim in that direction. Nero spun slowly in the void. He had his eyes closed and seemed peaceful. When Jim reached him he didn’t respond. Jim tried to talk but no words could be heard. After trying to shake the man he finally settled with slapping him in the face. Nero’s eyes shot open. When he saw Jim he began to relax. 

“Oh hi Mr. Sandburg.” 

Jim tried to speak but nothing came out. 

“Try relaxing. If your terrified you can’t communicate here, same goes if your depressed. Just concentrate.” 

Jim closed his eyes and tried to relax. He then began to rotate like everyone else. He was upside down when he was finally able to speak. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh . . . just a little warfare. I must say. I hope this doesn’t last so long.” 

“What are you talking about.” 

“Well see we have strong defenses up but sometimes they are penetrated. When this occurs then the inside defense takes over. Don’t worry I’m sure it shouldn’t last more than a day or two.” 

“How much would you say are out there?” 

“About 500, 600. Not so much.” 

“And how much do we have?” 

“Fighters you mean?” 

“Yes. Oh. Elete or high elete?” 

“Elete.” 

“Well I would estimate about 1,000.” 

Jim relaxed. 

“But not in this particular section.” 

“What? Then how much in this particular section?” 

“Roughly 200.” 

Nero was completely calm when he was explaining this. 

Jim remembered something and tried to regain hope. 

“How about high elete. In this section.” 

“Including Met?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh . . . say. 40 . . . they are very rare.” 

“Apparently.” 

“But they only come in when the elete take too long or fail.” 

“Meaning?” 

Jim wasn’t hard of hearing but he asked twice in hopes that he was hearing things. 

“Well our first force of defense is the elete. Then the high elete. Precautions are taken.” 

Jim looked behind Nero, he was now upright again, to the best of his knowledge. There were flashes, Jim turned his sight up. There were now more people as men and women clad in black came in quickly with someone else or a child and then disappeared instantly. 

“If its not so serious then why is everyone being left here?” 

“Oh . . . it’s just procedure. Worse comes to worse there is a E or two in here who will take us out if we are not picked up.” 

“So we could be here for a while?” 

“Na. You have to learn to relax. Trust me. This happens SOO often. But it never hurts to be extra safe.” 

“Where’s Norman?” 

“He caught me by surprise and left me here.” 

Jim looked at Nero for the first time and saw how messy he looked. His shirt was half tucked into his pants. 

“I see. So what now. Can we see what’s happening?” 

“Yeah sure. Why do you ask. Did someone tell you?” 

“Nope. I just assume that almost everything is possible here. That’s all.” 

“Your starting to think along the right lines.” 

“Why have this procedure for so ‘small’ a force.” Jim wished he could do bunny ears. 

“Oh. Only certain people are placed in here. Mostly ones from the section that is being evacuated. Medics, patients, things of value. Or people with mental links to the fighters. Or just extra safe people.” 

“You’re linked with Norman?” 

Nero nodded. 

“Where is he now.” 

“He’s probably in the system somewhere.” 

“Can we find him?” 

“Nope. Not much can track him when he gets in here, and I don’t plan to.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because he’s busy. Try to relax your speech is reducing.” 

Jim barely noticed but then he realized that he had to yell more to hear himself. He remembered something important and started to talk again. 

“You said we could see what’s going on?” 

“Yes but I can’t let you.” 

“Why not?” 

“Norman just told me not to.” Nero was laying back calmly. “Did you eat before you came?” 

“No.” 

“Well then. Your husband should be back before the day is out.” 

“I hope so.” 

“He will.” Nero sounded positive. 

The whiteness was now littered with people rotating. Sometimes in a fetal position. 

“In the mean time you can help me.” 

“Do what?” 

“Well you see those men in red.” 

Jim peered into the distance. Seeing red dots fall and then stop. 

“Yeah?” 

“They’re catching people. You can help me. There is sometimes not enough people to do the catching.” 

“How? I have to keep an eye on Nate.” 

Nero looked down. 

“Just let him go. He’s sleeping, he’ll be ok.” 

Jim looked at the child in his hands and then at Nero. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Trust me.” 

Those were never words that sat well with Jim but he allowed his hands to move slowly from the child. Just incase Nate fell. The boy became suspended and began to rotate. 

“Ok. No you get a free lesson.” 

Jim kept a sharp eye on Nate and then when he was convinced the child was ok he turned to Nero. Nate rolled slowly between them. 

“Right. Well most of the people in here are sleeping but once in a while we get children or adults who get panicked or even new timers. When they fall all you do is think of dropping and then dive head first. It might help if you kicked back a little. When you reach them then just grab hold. The security of your hands will stop them. Try not to think of getting out. Just think of stopping them. If you can tell them it’s ok and reassure them then they can eventually float back up.” 

Jim was paying full attention. 

“Got it.” 

He saw in the distance a little kid who woke up and began to fall quickly. By the looks of her/his face the child was screaming. Nero was about to dive but Jim stopped him. 

“I”ll get this one. Stay with Nate.” he shook himself. “I have to learn sometimes. Consider it like learning to swim. You sometimes need to jump in first.” 

He was saying this as he pushed off and did a free fall. He brought both hands back and he hurdled like a rocket on a intercept course with the terrified child. Although he felt his clothes push against his skin he was aware that there wasn’t any real wind. He was under the child before she/he knew what hit it. The androgynous kid was falling back, head first and he caught him with the left and the held him by his knees. The child stopped with some force and pushed Jim with it, knocking the wind out of himself. 

“You ok?” 

He looked up at Jim and nodded. 

“Ok listen. You can float if you relax ok?” 

He nodded again. Jim realized that the child’s heart was still beating rapidly. In hopes to calm him, he tried to distract the kid by talking. 

“What’s your name?” 

He said it but Jim couldn’t hear. They where floating up now, and released his hold and held him by the hand. He was wearing what seemed like Pj’s that covered his feet. Jim tried to swim a little and realized that if he just concentrated on Nero he would glide towards him. 

“Not bad for the fist time, but you can’t take so long next time.” 

“I thought that was quick.” 

Nero shook his head. 

“Where did she fall from.” 

‘She? How can he tell’ Jim pointed. 

“Stay here with your son I’ll put her back.” 

Nero took the child’s hand and when they where in the space where she fell from he left her. She started to fall and then stopped. Realizing that she could stay up she turned onto her side, yawned, and fell asleep. 

“It’s just the shock that makes them fall or the sadness. Well it could be a lot more. But with children its easy. Next time after you catch them just let them go. They’ll figure out what they can do and then do it.” 

“Ok.” 

Nero was upright when he glided back to Jim and Nate. 

“This could be fun.” 

Jim gave him a ‘what’ look. 

“I mean I’ve never trained someone before.” 

Jim realized that he was different when Norman wasn’t around. Not much different but different. 

“We can trade off. By the time you get back I can go and so on. In about 2 minutes we’re gonna be flooded with people. Do the same with the adults. Just grab them by the hand or something. Wait until they realize you have them and then let go.” 

‘The day started out so well.’ is all Jim thought as he started to keep himself busy by catching people who literally fell from the sky. 

* * *

Blair came out in the prep room. There were about 20 people in there including himself. 

“Ah and here comes the leader of the pack.” 

Blair was taken aback. 

“Sorry?” 

“Your leading. Thank you for coming but in the future lets try to be punctual.” 

“I have family.” He said this to first clarify why he was tardy and also why he couldn’t lead. “Besides only high elete get lead.” 

“Not today. If you can hold back less than half you get it by next week.” 

“Serious?” 

Blair’s commander nodded. The room was big and metallic and resembled a class room. It was square, with a blank wall at the front. Blair entered from the back and took an empty seat up front. 

“But lead is the first force. That’s almost suicide.” 

“Not quite. If you can do it then that’s it. The kit and caboodle. But if you don’t want it then we can find someone else.” 

Blair thought for a moment then made a decision. 

“I’ll do it . . . if I can chose the methods.” 

“Done.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the commander who was standing in the front. 

“Ok everyone, almost everyone was briefed on what’s going on. As for you Kleine. You know what to do right?” 

Blair nodded. 

“Right. You are given this chance by Met so when you finish be sure to thank him. you will head off the lead attackers in section 3 level 1. As far as we know the leader is there. The front men are heavily armed we need them taken out quickly, the AF’s are a lower model, dangerous but they can be dealt with, since they use mostly knives. Get rid of the heavy artillery men and the rest should be a piece of cake. There should be about 140 troops in there by now. Take out enough and then fall back. The I threes will take it from there. After that we have . . .” 

Blair wasn’t there to hear the rest of it. The rest wasn’t meant for him. He took a deep breath as walked through the wall. If he had stayed he would have heard as a man stood up and initiated the attack. 

“DJ music!!” 

“What’s that?” 

Jim was listening as he heard the music echo through the void. 

“That would be Norman.” 

“What? The music?” 

“Yes. It’s to help us know what’s going on.” 

“What’s going on then?” 

They were for the time being unoccupied. 

“It tells us who is fighting and what’s happening.” 

“For example?” 

“Well by the sounds of it . . . your husband is first.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Yup. Don’t worry Norman’s got an eye on him.” 

The tunnel was crowded with men and women. Armed with guns and knives. 

“There’s no one here?” 

“By the looks of it, but that doesn’t mean there wont be. They wont let this section be taken. Be on guard.” 

“Sir there’s no one here. At all. They can’t be as good as you say.” 

“Are you in command here?” 

The argument was between two of the lead men. Both were short with several scars on their face. They looked like brothers, but they weren’t. 

“No sir.” 

“Right. Send in the humans first. I don’t plan to lose valuable ALFs on something like this.” 

The tunnel was dark but had enough light that they could see their way. 

“But they move faster. We could be in and out in minutes.” 

“Just do it!” 

The second in command waved a hand giving the signal for all the Artificial fighters to fall back to outside of the entrance and like a wave the men and women with the green strip below their eyes stepped forward and filled the tunnel. 

“Ok, keep on guar . . .” 

The second in command wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he felt the blast hit his chest. The guns were at full power as Blair stepped out of the tunnel upside down. He ran along it firing at random. When he was at the other side of the wall he sunk in and came out again on the opposite side repeating the same move. The people in front all fell like trees. Using the fact that he could sink into the system he changed his guns before he came back out. The ones that were further back and had more time to think started to fire. Others armed with only swords jumped over or on the limp bodies and made an run towards him. Most where shot before they got half way. There were four who simply stood and waited. ‘Ok regular pattern. Guns first then knives. High to low . . . sorta,’ he thought. The shooting didn’t last long. 

“That’s 90 man, you made the mark. Pull back.” 

Blair ignored Norman’s voice. When all had fallen save for the four, he retired the guns back into his jacket and jumped to the floor. As soon as he landed the first man stormed at him. Knowing that the man was AF by the red mark under his eye Blair was in a defensive stance. Before the man reached half way, the knives from Blair’s wrists where extended, and waiting. As the blade came down in a chopping motion, Blair raised his and pushed it back quickly, while landing a punch on the attackers face. The man stepped back only slightly dazed. Then looked towards the wall. 

“No you don’t.” 

Before the man could get the chance he heard the knife retract and felt the boot to his chin. When he stood up again he was kicked repeatedly in the face as Blair moved from one side of the wall to the next quickly. With each jump from the wall he had more speed. The two of the three that were left looked at each other and thought the same thing as the made a slow retreat for reenforcement. Blair dismounted out of the maneuver and the AF fell to the ground. The one that was still standing felt lucky and walked slowly towards him, surveying his surroundings. 

“You’re over the mark, pull out. A lot of troops are headed your way.” Norman’s voice was filled with worry, Blair ignored him. He definitely had a score to settle. 

“Didn’t think I would see you again...Wichser!” 

“Come and get it,” Blair eased into a relaxed stance. This AF was quicker than the others, and he knew that. He pulled his neck to the side and felt the small breeze left by the fist that passed his nose. Grabbing the massive arm and pulling it behind the man, using the arm hold he ran towards the side of the tunnel pushing the man in front of him. The impact was hard, but the AF broke the hold. Blair flipped back before the man had a chance to grab him. He was expecting a knife to be thrown at him but none came. He waited, and when the man charged this time Blair was once again on the ground and reached out catching a hold on the man’s neck. He knew he couldn’t hold him like that for long but that wasn’t his intention. Running forward again and slamming the man into the steel, while choking him, Blair was pushing the adams apple in, which was his intention. The AF raised his arm slowly. When it found placement on the left side of Blair’s face he tried to push back. In turn Blair squeezed harder. When he heard the sound it was too late. The knife extended from the man’s palm. With one final push of the adams apple, the man became limp and unconscious. Blair released his hold quickly and the knife was still embedded in his face. Extending from eye brow and half way down to his cheek. The blood started slowly. He couldn’t hold on to it but he turned and saw reenforcements flowing out of the wall, before the shock of reality had a chance to rear its ugly head. “Send in the second team.” he yelled as he jumped into the wall. 

702 ‘where my girls at’ echoed now in the void. 

“Well he made it.” Nero said with a smile. 

“So he’s done.” 

“Yup, his part’s finished.” 

“How do you know if he’s alright.” 

“Simple. Listen . . . do you hear Queen’s ‘another one bites the dust?’” 

“That’s harsh.” 

“Yes. But we don’t hear it do we.” Nero was still smiling. “So now . . .” 

“What?” 

“He’s wounded.” 

“Wha . . .” 

Blair fell backwards and screamed. 

“NORMAN!” 

The red headed man appeared and paused. Closing his eyes he concentrated and everything became suspended. Then he ran slowly in the nothingness to Blair. 

“Scheisse” he said when he saw the knife. Then he picked up the wounded man and disappeared. Everything once again began to rotate. 

They came out in a medical section that was on the other side of the colony. The facility was almost empty. Holding Blair in his arms he went to a bed. 

“I need some help here.” 

A few men stopped what they were doing. Others that didn’t see him come in, or didn’t know Norman, froze. Within seconds they were surrounded by men in lab coats. 

Norman placed a hand on Blair’s forehead and he fainted before panic could set in. 

“I have to go. I’ll be back in 20 minutes. I expect him to be cleaned and awake. Put in a new eye and leave him to rest.” 

“Cleaning we can do, but who’s going to pay for the rest.” 

This was not a doctor who knew her place. It was a tall woman with red hair and she pulled herself up as best she could to be in Norman’s face. Although she still had to look upward. 

“Do it or I’ll make sure you’re not fit to work the sewers,” was his only reply as he disappeared back into the wall. 

“ . . . at?” 

“He’s with the medics now. He’ll be ok.” 

“Can I see him.” 

“No, we have to wait a while.” 

“How long.” 

Nero looked down and Jim met his gaze. He was holding the young man by the collar. 

“Calm down. If you have enough credits you can buy almost anything here. Whatever he’s lost will be replaced.” 

“Lost?” 

Nero took hold of Jim’s hands and moved them slowly from his shirt. 

“He’s not in shock he’s fine.” 

“Lost?!” 

“Norman won’t say. He just says that he’s alright. Which is more than good.” 

Nero couldn’t hear what Jim was saying or asking next. 

“Calm down. You’ll lose speech if you don’t” 

“Calm down?! How can I calm down!?” Jim was struggling to speak and his voice sounded as if he was submerged in water. 

“If you don’t calm down, I’ll have to do it the hard way.” 

Jim was now inaudible. 

“Sir...” 

Nero could make out the words, they were words even sailors would blush at hearing. 

“Ok. . . . but let me tell you. I’m really, really sorry.” 

He brought his fist to Jim’s jaw before it could be blocked. Although Jim was expecting it, he never though it would be so powerful. He rolled backwards and then stopped, and laid unconscious. 

Blair woke up in the hospital bed. There were bandages wrapped around his head. He looked around and saw Jim on the bed beside him. 

“Norman?” 

“Yeah hoshi?” 

Blair was looking up but instead Norman was by his bedside sitting down with Nero beside him. 

“Get him out of here.” 

“Why? . . . oh.” Norman realized his error and picked Jim up and walked into the wall. He returned empty handed. 

“Sorry. I forgot. Well I thought it would help if you saw a friendly face. I didn’t realize he could have an episo . . . ok I’m babbling.” 

Blair nodded slowly. Norman remembered something and began to yell, 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” 

Blair sat up without speaking 

“You had the mark, why didn’t you stop?” 

“Just a little payback.” Blair said quietly. 

“Well that payback cost you an eye. So who won?” 

Blair touched the bandage, and began to remember. 

“Is it over?” 

“Yeah. It has been for 30 minutes now, the second and third team took the AF’s out quickly.” 

“Odd isn’t it?” 

They both looked at Nero who was obviously in thought. 

“You can’t kill anyone. And they can’t kill humans. So they kill AF . . .” 

He saw their gaze, “sorry.” 

“Its more than that. I had the lead.” 

Norman turned quickly. 

“What?” he had a big smile on this face. 

Blair nodded with a smile. “Yup” 

“Alright. I just thought they got pissed and made you go first.” 

Nero stood up and shook Blair’s arm. “Congratulations.” 

“And . . .” Blair decided to leave them with a little anticipation. 

“And? . . . And?” 

Norman was dying of curiosity. 

“And . . . I’m getting hitched.” 

“Noo?” Norman’s smile was now a huge grin. 

Blair nodded again. 

“Well that’s a relief.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I have your wedding present.” Norman pointed to a container on the tray in front of Blair. 

“Thanks. I think.” 

“Hey that’s an expensive eye . . . well actually its yours just reconstructed . . . See? Aren’t you happy I made you get those weekly scans?” 

“You’re right as usual.” 

Norman glowed proudly, he loved to be right. 

“And . . .” 

“And what?” 

“And I had them put in a little extra.” 

“Extra?” 

“Well I figured that you probably wont get a chance to get another eye. Well at least not for a while. So why not give you a bit more.” 

“I see.” 

The doctors where now heading toward them. 

“We have to go . . . if they don’t operate now then I’ll have to start calling you cyclops.” 

They both disappeared into the wall and came out, holding Jim and Nate, in the living room. They were both placed on the couch side by side. Norman took it upon himself to do the honors of waking Jim. He slapped the man’s face lightly, and Jim groaned and turned his head away. 

“Wha?” 

“Wakey, wakey.” 

Norman caught Nero’s gaze and gave him a shrug. Jim opened his eyes slowly. His hand automatically went to his jaw. Then he looked at Nero who tried not to look back. 

“You hit me.” 

Norman join Jim and stared at Nero. 

“He was hysterical. He was about to fall and the only thing to do would be to take him out and there was no place to go.” 

“Oh” Norman now turned back to Jim. “I didn’t know he had it in him.” he mumbled. 

“Neither did I.” Jim said standing up. Then it struck him. “Blair?” 

“Oh . . . he’s ok, oh congrats on the nups.” 

“Nups?” 

“Nuptials.” 

“Oh . . . oh yeah.” Jim began to smile. 

Before he could ask again Norman answered him 

“He’s ok. I just saw him, he’ll be here in about 30 minutes.” 

“Is he hurt?” 

“Na, he’ll be ok. you should be proud. He took out 92.” 

“92 what?” 

“92 what?! 92 of the head fighters.” 

“Not to be rude but if your defenses are as superior as you say then why would they even do a mission like this.” 

“Good question. No doubt they thought they had some inside help. Either it didn’t pan out or . . .” 

“We already took out the inside help.” 

They both turned to look at Nero. “What? It’s true.” 

“Or they could be low on supplies and desperate.” 

Jim broke up the conversation with a question that was bothering him. 

“What’s the name of this place?” 

“What place.” Norman gave him a confused look. 

“The island. What’s the name?” 

“It doesn’t have one.” 

Jim went toward the kitchen to get something to drink and some ice. 

“Why not?” 

“Because to name it means that it exists. It wasn’t meant to exist so it was never named. Not to mention that it would be a bit of a security risk.” 

“You guys hungry.” 

Nero took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“No. Thanks.”Norman was checking Nate’s pulse when he answered. Then seeing that the boy was ok he went to take a seat at the table also. 

“Yes” Norman gave him a mean look. As he was passing by Nero touched his arm. ‘Don’t get embarrassing.’ 

“Yeah right.” Norman closed his mouth quickly. It wasn’t his intention to speak out loud. Nero was laughing. 

“You guys are getting weird on me.” Jim was drinking a ‘beer’. Something he figured he needed badly. 

“We’ll have some grapes.” Norman said after taking a look at Nero. 

Jim reached into the fridge and picked up the grapes he refused to eat. Taking a seat with them he placed the plate on the table in front of Norman. 

“Why did you say these things happened ‘soo often’?” Nero turned to respond. 

“Well I meant emergencies. If you’ve been wondering around you would realize that almost every half hour we have an emergency. It wouldn’t be called an emergency if it wasn’t for the that lives are where in danger, this Mr. Sandburg, is pretty much a typical month for a lot of us.” 

Jim looked expectantly at Norman. 

“Don’t look at me. I haven’t been out of my nest that often.” 

“Why is it that people just don’t go through you when they want to go outside?” 

“Because its not allowed. Everyone has to go though security checks . . . that’s obvious.” 

“Who’s controlling it now?” 

“Five I think” 

“Five?” 

“I’ll show you later.” 

Norman began to smile. 

“What?” 

“Well I was just thinking of something. The wedding. We could do it traditional like.” 

“I don’t see any churches and no one is gonna walk down any damn aisle.” 

“Why must you be so negative. I meant our kind of traditional like. It was adapted a long time ago by the ones who wanted to make the marriage into something more than owning. It’s hard to get authorization for it. Most of the heads of the section are assholes. That’s why they made him get you a tatoo. They hate the idea that someone is better than them. God they have issues.” 

“So what other option is there?” 

Norman began to smile. “I’ll think of something.” 

“Tell me about these ‘heads’” 

“What’s there to tell? They are the oldest. No one really knows that much about them. And us that do are not really allowed to talk about it. By the way your hubby keeps going who knows, he might meet them. He must have a great metal level of concentration.” 

“How did he do today?” 

“Kicked ass.” Norman saw Jim about to ask again. “Yes he’s ok. gosh.” 

Nero was eating quietly, realized it and stopped. He then pushed the plate over to Norman, who looked at it and then sighed as he started to eat. 

“So they send the least experienced first?” 

“Nah, it’s the other way around. They send the best first. Lowers the chance of losing people. Take out the best and then send in the others to finish it off. It helps with practice for the inexperienced and makes things quick. But not the high elete. They’re usually called in when something goes wrong. Or when the elete are taking too long. But he got the lead. Only a few get that chance.” 

“That’s a good thing then?” 

“No doubt. It means he has reached, what they think, is necessary for high elete . . . he’s moving really quick.” Norman sounded concerned, when he saw Jim’s expression he recovered the conversation. “It doesn’t mean anything other than that. He’s always moved quick. He worked really hard, he deserves this.” he was now chewing on a grape when he saw the head peer out of the wall behind Jim’s back. Blair was calling him over with head gestures. He still had the bandage on. Picking up another grape he was about to tapp on Nero’s shoulder but Blair shook his head. Instead Norman ate the grape and stood up. 

“I’ll be right back.” he said and walked into the wall. 

Blair was now dressed. 

“What is it?” 

“How could you?” 

“What?” 

Blair pulled off the bandage to reveal the scar. Norman brought both hands to his mouth.. 

“Stark.” 

“No its not cool.” 

“That’s not the direct transla . . . ok what’s the problem? Doesn’t it work or something?” 

“Yes it works. But couldn’t you have at least had them get rid of the scar.” 

“What. A battle scar. you kidding, right?” Blair’s stare was getting disturbing. “Besides. It was that or the extras.” 

“What extras it’s seems like a normal eye to me.” 

“Try to focus more. You can tell body heat. And magnify. Not as well as your man but well enough, it was a gift.” 

Blair was trying this while Norman was talking. 

“What’s that blue stuff?” 

“You mean the one that’s around me? 

It’s just metal energy. It depends on how powerful Es are. Everyone has a little of it.” 

“How do I shut if off.” 

“Well for now you can just try to close your eyes. But later on it should do that without you having problems. Why are you freaking out?” 

After closing his eyes Blair was now angry. 

“What are you talking about. This is why I’m angry.” he said pointing at the scar. 

“It looks good.” 

“How can I go in there like this.” 

“You have so much insecurities it’s not funny. And I wouldn’t recommend acting on that thought you just had.” Norman covered his mouth again. 

“What?” “Oh nothing . . . it’s just Nero. There’s been less to concentrate on lately. So it’s easy to pick up thoughts. Don’t ask I don’t feel like explaining.” 

Blair went into a sitting position and the tail of his jacket hung below him. 

“Listen. It wont matter. Really. He’s worried, you can’t stay in here forever.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“Ok now you’re just being ridiculous.” 

“You said I have issues.” 

“Damn straight . . . he loves you it wont matter how you look.” Norman examined him. “And I’m telling you. It looks really, really good. If only we could all be so lucky.” 

“Are you volunteering.” 

Norman gave him a squint. And then came to a conclusion. 

“I’m not a violent person, mostly cuz it hurts me too. But trust me. I will kick your muscled ass if you don’t get in there.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Famous last words” Norman said as he closed his eyes and everything stopped. He grabbed Blair by the arm and stepped out into the bedroom. Blair was still in a sitting position as Norman held his arm and fell onto the ground from the ceiling while Blair landed on the bed completely still. Norman left him there and went to the Kitchen where Nero and Jim were still talking. 

“We’re gonna go.” 

“I thought we would wait until he came back.” 

Norman walked over to Nate and picked him up. Jim began to rise as they made their way to the wall. 

“He’s in the bed room. When I leave he’ll wake up so you’d better move fast. I’ll leave Nate in the system. Five can keep an eye on him. I’ll wait until you get into the bedroom.” 

Jim was too worried to object, so he made his way to the room. Norman listened and then walked with Nero out of the house. “Chief?” 

Blair’s eyes were still opened but whatever it was previously focused on was gone, so now they refocused. Before he could move Jim had him in a bear hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” 

The only response was short gasps for air. Jim realized this and released his grip. Blair began to struggle to push back but Jim pulled him close and Kissed him. Automatically his body relaxed, and Jim moved him back until he was laying on the bed. Blair remembered something and tried to break the embrace. He finally achieved this by pushing Jim off and rolling from the bed. Jim was ready and stood up quickly, but stopped in his slow advance when Blair extended his hand. 

“Hold on.” he said breathing heavily. 

“Why?” Jim asked innocently. 

“Because . . . your about to get us both killed.” 

Blair started to take off his jacket. Jim realized that he kept looking down. Then he saw why. He was now taking off his gloves when Jim came close to him, and elevated his chin. Being looked at closely Blair was about to pull away but Jim held his shoulder. 

“Did you lose it?” 

“Does it matter.” Blair said defensively. 

“No.” Jim turned his head to the right to get a better view. “Is it ok now?” 

Blair took hold of his hand and pulled it down. “Yeah.” 

“Are there any ‘things’ on you that could kill us if I come close?” He never took his eyes off Blair’s scar. 

“No.” Blair said quietly. 

“Good.” Blair was looking away when he felt Jim’s lips on his. He closed his eyes by the time the tongue began to probe his mouth. He went completely limp and Jim brought im into a deeper embrace. Then he remembered something again and pulled his lips free. 

“What abou . . .” 

“Gone.” Jim said gruffly as he pulled him back into another kiss. This time he pulled off quickly and began to devour Blair’s neck. Blair was still fighting to get control of things, as Jim’s hands came to the collar of his shirt, and began to rip it. The sound of the fabric tearing seemed to wake him, and he took hold of Jim’s hands. 

“Wait a second.” 

Jim stopped while still having his lips on Blair’s neck. He sucked his ear when while he spoke. “What is it?” 

They were both breathing heavily. 

“I just want to slow down.” 

Jim took his hands out of Blair’s hold and reached back for his husband’s ass, pulling him close. He kissed Blair’s neck and whispered. “I don’t.” His hand now rubbed Blair’s stomach and then took hold of his groin, instantly feeling the erection. Blair moaned under the massage. But managed to speak. “please”, before closing his eyes. Jim kissed him chin and then his lips sweetly. And then he stopped slowly. Standing up to his full height and taking Blair’s face into his hands, he pulled his lips away and placed their foreheads together. He was breathing heavily. 

“Ok.” he panted. 

When their breathing regulated Blair spoke first, while holding Jim’s waist. 

“First of all, I have to get out of this leather.” 

He began to Kiss Jim softly while walked toward the bathroom. Jim held his face with both hands while kissing him, he walked backwards. Blair’s hands were at work undoing his own pants. Jim was against the wall when his shirt was ripped in the same fashion, and eased up his back as Blair pulled the torn cloth from his shoulders. He fought to do the same to his husband and after achieving this he went to work on rubbing Blair’s nipples. While kissing, Blair’s hands were now pulling Jim’s pants down as far as he could without breaking the connection of their lips. Blair reached back to touch the wall and when his hand sunk in he picked Jim up quick, breaking their kiss, until he was suspended on the steel. He started to kiss Jim’s neck and chest while pulling his pants down completely. Jim was breathing heavily as he looked down and realized he was on the wall. Without intention he threw his arms out and found he could not move them again. Blair was now going to work on his stomach while rubbing his legs. Everything went white and he thought he was zoning. But things became black then white again. Finally he could see. 

“Stop.” 

His pants were gone completely as Blair’s hands roamed his body and came to rest on his chest. Blair was too distracted to hear the fear in Jim’s voice. He only said “what?” while continuing without slowing. 

“Stop!” 

Blair froze completely. 

“Let me down.” 

“Jim?” 

“PLEASE put me down.” 

Blair was in a daze when he looked up and saw Jim’s face. ‘Shit.’ he thought as he placed his hands on the wall and Jim fell. He immediately brought his hands to cover his eyes. 

“What was that?” 

As usual Blair didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. He bent down and tried to take Jim into an embrace, but he pulled away and asked again. 

“What was that?” 

“I didn’t realize . . .” he sighed, mostly annoyed with himself. “Jim, I’m . . .” 

“What the hell was it!?” 

“Just an episode . . .” 

“A what?” 

Blair sat behind him and took hold of the now shaking man. 

“It’s when a familiar event triggers a memory.” he now had his head on Jim’s back and ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to calm him down. “The memory is suppressed but we can’t erase all of it. Since one leads to the next there are some aftermath involved. We tried to get the worst ones and keep the ones that you needed.” 

Jim didn’t respond, he didn’t speak, and he didn’t move. 

“We have to get you into the shower.” 

Again no response, Jim was still covering his eyes when he felt the water on his head. He didn’t remember getting up but he must have because now he was standing in the shower naked. Blair was standing out side the tub taking off his pants quickly, and then joined him. 

“There was a knife.” it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“I know.” Blair held him as close as he could without bruising ribs. “I’m so sorry . . . you have no idea how much.” 

Blair reached up and pulled Jim’s hands from his closed eyes and kissed them. He never took his eyes off Jim who refused to open his. 

“I need to see your eyes.” Blair was almost pleading with him. 

“Why?” 

“No reason.” Blair lied. “I just want you to relax.” 

Jim opened his eyes slowly and then turned his blue eyes to look at Blair. 

“Did you just sigh?” 

“No.” Blair lied again. 

“Is there something your not telling me?” 

“Of course.” Blair did his best to smile. “Since we’re in here we might as well take a shower and go to bed. Its been a long day.” 

The shower was long. Blair shampooed, while Jim washed off. It was helpful in calming him down. Blair tried to take his mind of things by talking, and laughing about old times. That was the first night since he woke up that Jim didn’t sleep soundly. 

He felt better when he woke up the next morning. He crawled out of bed before Blair was awake. After getting dressed he heard a sound, it was coming from Nate’s room. He opened the door in the hall and took the steps two by two without thinking. When the door slid back he saw a boy roaming though the closet. 

“Hello?” 

Nate turned quickly. His green and brown hair was now long and hung in his eyes. “Oh hey dad.” He turned around again looking for a shirt. He was already wearing one a pair of pants Norman made for him, just incase he grew taller than expected. They definitely came in handy at that moment. The boy now looked at least 11 as he pulled the shirt over his head and stuck his hands through the sleeves. Jim was glad to see that the shirt was at least too big for him. Jim approached him with caution. 

“You ok?” 

Jim looked at him in disbelief and answered. “Yeah I’m ok.” Before Nate could say anything he spoke. “Stay here, ok? I’ll be right back.” Nate didn’t nod but Jim ran downstairs quickly. 

“Norman?” 

It was a big bed. It had to be. There were large lumps moving under the sheets with red dreads sticking out from each side. Low noises where coming from that location. When he heard his name again Norman’s head popped up from under the sheet, he was laying upside down and tried to calm his breathing. 

“Yeah.” he said slowly. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Am . . . can it wait I’m kinda in the middle of something.” He tried to stop himself from laughing when a pair of lips kissed the inside of his thigh. 

“Is it important?” 

“Ah . . .” Norman paused, his hair was hanging in his face and he made no effort to move it. “yeah . . . I’d like to think so.” 

Jim hesitated. “ ok I guess it could wait until later then.” 

“Ok bye.” before Jim could respond Norman was no longer communicating. Nero bit him on the leg and he almost jumped. ‘böser Junge’ he thought with a wicked grin. 

“Only for you.” Nero said when he came up to look Norman in the eyes and kiss him. They shimmed slowly back under the covers, kissing hungrily. 

Jim did not expect Norman to be busy. He thought for a moment and decided to risk feeling like a fool. 

“Met?” 

There was silence for a moment and Jim was about to give up. 

“Yes Mr. Sandburg.” 

“Hi . . . am . . . I hope I didn’t bother you.” 

“Not at all, how can I be of service.” 

“Nate’s growing fast . . . he looks about 11. Norman said he would slow down at when he looked one and in three years he would be a teenager. I didn’t worry because he seemed fine, but now I’m worried.” 

“I see . . . No doubt it is not a mistake considering how he came to be . . . is he there?” 

“Yeah he’s upstairs.” 

“I will be there shortly, do I have your permission to enter without Knocking.” 

“Of course.” 

Met did not take as long as Jim thought. He entered through the living room wall, greeted Jim, and tried to smile. Somehow it seemed stressed, and it was. Without imposing on Jim he made a movement toward the hallway. When the door opened Nate was sitting on the bed patiently and stood when Met approached him. Met placed a hand on the boy’s forehead. And spoke softly. 

“Can you feel that?” 

“Yes” he said in Met’s voice. Jim almost jumped into the wall. 

“What the hell was that?” he felt like this was his quote of the year. 

“He’s moving too quickly. I must take him to the medical section. Within 3 days he could be too old to control. I will bring him back later.” Met turned and saw the look on Jim’s face. And tried to reassure him. “don’t worry. I too am a father. You have my word he will be ok.” 

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what?” Met turned his head slightly and gave him a curious look. 

“I just didn’t expect to have a teenager on my hands” he said grinning at Nate, who got the joke and grinned back. Pulling his son into a hug he said. “I’ll see you later. Try not to get in any trouble.” 

Nate gave him a big smile and turned to go into the wall. 

“Oh . . . could you do me a favor?” 

Met turned to listen. 

“Chose a color, any color . . .” he gave Nate a noogy, and Nate laughed as he pulled his head back. “This green brown thing isn’t gonna cut mustard.” 

“Norman?” 

Nero pulled the sheet from his head and answered. 

“For the love of god, WHAT?!” 

Nero gave Norman a mean look, who in turn shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. 

“Nero?” 

“No dad, its me.” 

“Right . . . well I need you to be in section 4 part D in 10 minutes.” 

“Interrogation?” 

“Yes” 

“Why me?” 

“Because we seem to have a little problem and security is your field.” 

“But . . .” 

Met waited, and Norman knew he smiled when he heard what was said next. 

“Ok . . . 10 minutes.” 

Norman listened and when he was sure they were alone he went to the other end of the bed, avoiding to pull on his hair with extreme grace. Nero started towards him and met in the middle. 

‘I guess we should start getting dressed.’ Nero decided not to speak just incase someone was there, even though he knew no one was. 

‘What? We have ten whole minutes.’ Norman grinned as he reached back and flipped the sheets over completely as Nero pulled him down on top of him, and began to smile. 

‘Could you do me a favor?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Try not to speak through me if someone else calls you ok? It doesn’t make me look too good.’ 

Nero broke up with laughter and Norman nibbled his neck. 

“Heyyyy mister Sandburg.” Norman’s voice sung as he called for Jim. 

“Can you do me a favor.” 

“Sure.” 

Jim was sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

“Call me Jim ok?” 

“Oh k. anyhow, do you want to see an interrogation. My father, I believe is planning a post for you. It will be beneficial.” 

Jim thought about this. 

“How brutal.” 

“Not so much. There isn’t any physical pain, well not usually, come on its not like you have your day planned.” 

“Ok.” 

When he said this he saw the red dreads descending from the ceiling, as Norman caught hold of the metal and turned his body around, when he was hanging, he released his hold and fell to the ground. He was wearing boots. 

“I didn’t know you wore shoes.” 

“Well not usually, because I don’t go out that much but now I can, so I do . . . you like them? Made em myself.” 

“Yeah they look . . . like Blair’s” 

“Who do you think designed most of his outfits.” Norman was now smiling with pride. 

“Well they do look good.” 

“Thanks. Lets go.” 

“What about Blair?” 

“I’ll leave him a message, let him sleep it’s probably the pain killers they gave him. He’ll wake up soon. 

When they exited a message flashed on the wall in the bedroom. It read. “Hey Kleine, meet us at interrogation: section 4 part D, ‘Jim’s’ with me. Norman.” They walked into a room that looked huge. It was the same color as most of the rooms: white. 

Blair woke up and felt for Jim on the bed. When he did not find him he rose quickly, short of breath. He saw the flashing message and got up and dressed. He figured Nate was ok or Jim wouldn’t leave. 

Blair walked in. The room was almost empty. The usual committee including Norman, Jim, and Nero was there. They were around a corner and with each step he saw the development of a body. It was the second AF from the fight. Blair almost froze dead in his tracks, but the hatred made him move again. The AF(ALF) was restrained, his hands and neck were trapped at the same spot, both right and left hands were connected to the neck by thick steel, and he was sitting hunched over. He saw Blair and began to grin. The anger started to rise when Blair realized the man was gloating. 

“Hallo . . . WICHSER!” Norman moved quickly to catch Blair’s hand, the knife only inches away from the man’s skull. He looked into Blair’s eyes when he spoke. 

“Why did he call you that?” 

Blair didn’t answer, he was breathing heavily from the rage and seeing the big grin on the AF’s face made his blood boil further. Norman was less calm when he asked again. 

“Why did he call you that?” 

He squeezed Blair’s hand and caused him to take his view off the man and to him. The pain in Blair’s eyes didn’t seem to effect him. He was now moving Blair back against the wall, he was angry. 

“Why did he call you that?!” 

Blair retracted the blade and yelled. 

“Why do you think!?” his words where venomous. Norman began to shake his head. 

“No” he searched Blair’s face for help. 

Blair broke Normans hold and disappeared into the metal. “No!” he screamed, but Blair was gone. 

Norman could feel the man grinning behind him. The AF was returned the favor when Norman’s boot made connection with his nose. Everyone heard the crack and the blood from the man broken nose poured. 

“Get him out of here. Priority or not I am not to see him breathing”. The man was still laughing and Norman decided to join him. He smiled as he came face to face with the bleeding man. 

“On second thought . . . bring him to Cerberus.” 

The laughter stopped, and Norman’s smile widened when he spoke again, this time to the man. 

“Thought so . . . Bitch!” 

“No, that’s not fair. No!” the AF screamed, almost choking on the blood, as two very large men took him away. Norman excused himself and Jumped into the system. He came out in Nero’s nest and Nero soon followed. Pushing a panel on the wall in the bathroom, the area sunk in and opened. Norman began to throw up, when that was over he looked up in the mirror and saw the blood coming from his nose. He felt the hand on his shoulder and almost fell back. Nero had a towel in his hand and did his best to lift Norman up. He wiped away the blood and held him close, but Norman pushed him away gently. He walked slowly into the rom and sat in the corner. Nero sat in front of him, he was about to put his hand on the dreaded man’s forehead but Norman stopped him. He took hold of the hand quickly and Norman said to himself ‘shit’ when he realized that he had underestimated Nero again. Nero’s eyes became white, when Norman was finally able to pull his hand away again. Nero sat still, staring into nothing. Then he blinked and looked at Norman. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” 

“What the hell just happened?” Jim was about to ask but Met turned and ask Jim before he could speak. 

“Yes.” 

“My son has just sent a man to something potentially worse than death.” Met said walking into the system and Jim trailed behind him. One thing Jim liked about Met was that he explained things. They came out in the medical section, and was walking down a hallway when he spoke. 

“Your son’s M.S.R was manipulated. He was growing more than four times the regular rate. It has been fixed. But . . .” 

“But?” 

“But we didn’t move quick enough. He looks now 14. He should stay that way for some time. The M.S.R that is in him is odd. We might get problems with him. In a growing sense. As for his abilities it will be unaffected. I know you might not like this but when he was given the speech classes, he was also given a vocabulary that would automatically open when he was a certain age. I would beware, I hear my son helped on the program.” 

“Oh lord help us.” 

“Exactly.” 

“You talk about the mind as if it’s a computer.” 

“It is. In a different sense. We are all just machines, just different materials. Organic creatures are amazing. They can sustain themselves as well as procreate. But the ALFs are no different. Just in a different form. The mind can be manipulated. Just as a computer can be manipulated. Its all just energy. Energy doesn’t die just changes. When you eat something you take that energy.” 

The hallway seemed longer as they came to a door. 

“Tomorrow he will be sent to school. Be sure to dress him in something that will cover the tatoo on his arm. It might not be easy for him. But it is necessary. He needs an assist.” 

“Like Nero?” 

“In a sense yes. He will be surrounded by a lot more emotions than he will be used to. When he is exposed to that he can either channel it positively or negatively. He will need the help. Norman should be available soon to help him.” 

“What happened back there anyway?” 

“That is not my business to say. It is something personal I cannot get into. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

They were standing at a door way. 

“I will be back in a moment.” 

Met entered the room and came back with Nate. He was, as always, sleeping. 

“Does he ever wake up?” Jim said jokingly. 

“He will be tomorrow. It’s the medicine that he was given. His muscles have been heightened, he’ll need it.” 

Concluded in part five.


	5. Chapter 5

Due to length, this story has been split into five parts.

## Rock Me

By GeoFin

Author's homepage: <http://hey.to/GeoFin>

Disclaimer and notes can be found in part one. 

* * *

Rock Me - part five  
By GeoFin 

Nate had a running start and was peeling down the tunnel with practiced speed. His first and utter instinct was to run. On his heels, five groan ‘men’ were on his tail. When he was sure they could not see he jumped into the wall and came out in the living room. He was furious, Huffing and puffing trying to calm down. He wanted to scream. He wanted to knock down a wall. He wanted to be able to do something other than be angry. And because of his anger, he didn’t think anyone was around, so he did. He screamed. The sound started loudly and continued to get higher. The wave was small. At first around him then grew out more, shattering everything fragile in it’s path. It was a compete circle, like a ripple in the water, and was a light shade of silver. When the ripple reached the wall it was absorbed by it. His screaming didn’t lower. When the wave was gone he made the final blow of satisfaction by bringing his fist down in the center of the coffee table, breaking it in two. His voice stopped and he felt better. Looking around he surveyed the destruction that lead to the kitchen counter, and frowned. His hair was hanging in his face, soaked with sweat. Jim came out of the hall with a plate in his hand, when he saw Nate he did not give an aggressive reaction. Seeing the room he finished the touch by dropping the plate and letting it break. 

“Now it’s complete.” 

Nate fell back into the couch hard, it was one of the few things that survived. 

“Sorry Dad.” he said looking down with his elbows on his knees. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Nate turned and laid on the couch, then sunk into the fabric and disappeared. 

“Norman . . .” 

“Yo!” 

“How high was that?” 

“Not so bad . . . I guess it must have only been 5.” 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.” 

“Don’t fret, I’ll talk to him.” 

“Why can’t I?” 

“No offense but he wont. He respects you too much.” 

“As apposed to you.” Jim managed to grin. 

“Ha, ha” 

“Yoshi?” 

“Yes?” Nate was laying back in bed with his hands on his forhead. 

“How much?” 

“Five.” 

“Hey I guessed right.” Nate frowned. “Don’t get me wrong . . . well I guess there is some mixed feelings there.” 

Nate sighed. 

“What did you say?” 

“That if it wasn’t for the fact that he probably couldn’t satisfy his mother he might not have that black eye.” 

“Ouch. That was a good one.” 

“Yeah, a lot of good it did me.” 

“They why didn’t you just walk away.” 

“I lost my temper.” 

“Where’s your assist.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How could you not know. It’s not like you broke connection . . . right?” 

Nate was silent then confessed. “He hurts.” “He can’t he’s the assist. They are chosen primarily because the connection helps the pain not causes it.” 

“Figures that mine is defective.” 

“Hurts how?” 

“I don’t know. What day is it?” 

“Thursday.” 

“Well I’m betting that in 25 minutes I will be heading for the bathroom to throw up, if I was connected. I can even time it.” 

“That’s not good.” 

“Genau” 

Norman thought about this. “It’s not like you can give him back. Why didn’t you tell anyone.” 

“I told you.” 

“No you told me you felt sick. That is normal, not everyone can be happy all the time. You failed to inform me that you have it on a schedule.” 

“He’s here.” 

“Good. One sec.” 

“Wait . . .” 

Norman was gone before he could stop him. 

Jim opened the door and peered at a flushed face gasping for air. 

“Is . . . Nick there?” 

“Who?” 

“We have got to get this kid a common name” Norman whispered. “You mean Nate?” 

“Who?” 

Norman broke up laughing. “Just let the kid in.” 

“Oh his name is Nate?” 

“You’re the assist?” 

“Yes . . . sorta.” 

Jim backed away and the kid stepped in. He was dressed to the teeth. Every part was covered except for his hands. He wore black pants and a gray shirt, the same that Nate wore to school. He came in and sat slowly at the kitchen table, Jim heard Nate wince at that exact moment, and gave the child an odd look. 

“What happened?” 

“Just another day” the boy said nervously. 

“Just another day! You were supposed to help.” Being able to relate, Norman was angry. 

The boy almost jumped from his seat. 

“Calm down . . . you’re scaring the . . . sorry what’s your name?” Jim was still having trouble distinguish boy from girl when it came to children. 

“He’s a boy if you didn’t know then just ask.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Who is that?” 

“Who? Nor . . .” 

“Don’t answer that.” Norman broke in quickly before Jim could say anything wrong. 

Jim tried to be the polite one. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Matt” “Matthew?” 

“Matthais.” 

“Right, should have guessed. You thirsty?” 

The boy nodded. He was extremely shy and about 15, and sporting an army cut. He had pale skin, and resembled an Albino, and his eyes were light blue. The word ‘ice’ was a good definition of him. 

“So wha . . .” 

“What time is it?” 

Jim pointed to the clock on the wall, he made the effort to always keep it on. With no sunlight it was more than necessary. 

“I have to go.” 

Not being one to hinder the youth of the world Jim got up and opened the door. The boy ran through it and said a speedy goodbye. 

“And that was?” 

“That was our dear assist. If you can call him that.” 

“Now who’s being negative?” 

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” 

“Nope I got off early.” 

“Why?” 

“I want to get a decent dinner.” 

Jim found himself once again in training to become a cop. Or rather a guard. He was taking classes to learn the few laws that were around also how to handle what he felt were impossible, but common situation. He thought about this as he was making dinner. It was a stove top with a smooth surface. Norman commented on not knowing why they used such obsolete things. Spaghetti was always simple and it would be a nice treat for Nate. He found it in the ‘cupboards’ and assumed that Blair was saving them for a nice occasion. He was half finished when he heard that Blair was in by the shower running. He chopped the sometimes multicolored vegetables and placed them in the sauce. The pot gave the impression it was made by someone who knew the purpose of metal but not that it could be used in such a useless way. It worked better than any he’d had. He felt arms wrap around his waist as Blair, wearing black shirt and pants, turned him around and kissed his cheek. Then walked into the wall and came out in Nate’s room. Nate was still laying on the bed deep in thought. 

“Sorry I keep forgetting to knock.” 

“It’s ok.” 

“By the looks of the living room you didn’t have a good day.” 

“No I didn’t” Nate now sat up on the edge of the bed. 

“I think dinner is ready.” 

Nate glanced behind him and saw the clock. 

“Now?” 

“Yup.” 

‘Ok,’ Nate thought to himself. ‘Just eat quickly’ 

“Are you still breaking the link with your assist?” 

Nate looked at him with surprise. 

“Of course I know this stuff. I’ve lived here long enough to know a lot of things.” 

“Things move quickly. The only thing that I feel I’m learning is to run fast and maneuver in panic situations.” 

“It’s just adolescence. You’ll get used to it.” 

“There are these guys. The same ones that keep, the best word I say is, hunting me.” 

Blair tried to sympathize. “I know it’s hard especially since you can’t fight back. That’s what the assist is for.” 

Nate’s looked even more depressed after hearing these words. 

“Come on, we can figure something out tomorrow.” 

Blair walked into the kitchen from the wall and took a seat. Nate emerged shortly after, and and sat as well. The table was set. 

When the Jim placed the food before him, Nate looked at it curiously. Before he could ask Jim answered. 

“Spaghetti” 

Nate had no idea what that meant but he saw the clock and decided not to bother with asking. Failing in his first few attempts he caught sight of Blair’s progress and soon copied it. He eyed the clock closely, and tried to eat quickly. 

“Slow down you’re gonna choke.” 

He ignored Jim’s warning and kept going. It was almost time, he was about to get up and then remembered his plate. Placing it on the counter he looked back at the clock. The time was up, he closed his eyes, and nothing happened. Convinced that it was late he made a run for the wall. Blair and Jim both watched with interest. The interest didn’t last. Just before he got to the wall Nate began to fall. He made not movement to get up but he sunk in repeatedly as if being struck. Both men were up within seconds. Nate did not make a sound but it was obvious he was in pain. Bending down hunched over, his shirt was up, Jim saw the scars appear and disappear one after another. Blair ran on impulse as he lifted his son and jumped into the void. 

“Norman?” 

“Yes? Is it Yoshi?” 

“Ye . . . how do you know?” 

“It doesn’t matter where is he?” 

“Blair grabbed him. I think they’re in the system.” 

Jim heard Norman sigh with relief. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. There are hardly any problems with assists.” 

“Matt’s doing this?” “Yes, and no. I don’t know but I know it’s him.” 

“How do you know it’s him?” 

“It can only be him. No one there is in pain and only the assist could have such a strong connection. It’s stronger when the pain comes in, but it’s going backward, he’s channeling pain to him.” 

“How?” 

“Either he doesn’t know and it’s reflex or he does and its intentional.” 

“Where can I find him?” 

“You don’t, it’s not your business.” 

“What?” 

“It’s forbidden.” 

“Yeah right. Is he ok now at least?” 

“He should be. There wont be much to concentrate on when he’s in there, he can control it.” 

“So what do we do now?” 

“Wait . . . In the morning we can see what’s going on.” 

The door chinned, when Jim opened it he was greeted by a frown given by met, who was standing in front of 5 other men. 

“We have to do a check.” 

“A check?” 

“Is your husband home?” 

“Chief . . .” 

Blair came out wearing a black pair of pants and no shirt. When he saw Met and the men behind him he slowed in step. 

“What’s going on?” 

“A check.” 

“It hasn’t been 3 months.” 

“That’s why its called ‘Random’” the smart ass reply came from one of the men in the back. 

Blair tried to straighten up as he made way for the door. Met stopped him again and gave him a grave look. 

“Sorry, it’s now ordered that everyone be on file. We have nothing for him, no prints, no DNA, if it wasn’t for you, we would not know his name. I did not choose this, but I have to enforce it.” 

Blair began to shake his head. 

“No, I already paid.” 

“Please don’t make this difficult, I don’t want to do it but it is my job.” 

“Met, man please.” Blair did his best to whisper. 

“I’m sorry. To make it easier it will only be an external sweep. That’s the best I can do.” 

“No.” 

While he was saying this two of the men came in quickly and held Blair by the arms. 

“Met!” 

Blair was struggling to get free, as two another man came in and took Jim off guard, pulling his hands behind him and pushing him against the wall. He was about to break the hold, but Met stepped in. 

“No harm will be done, as for you Kleine” he now turned to Blair. “I was given orders to do a deep scan, this is literally the best I can do. Mr. Sandburg try not to struggle.” 

Jim was acting on instinct as he tried to break the grip. Because of his resistence, one man brought, his hand further back, while one brought the other up onto the wall. Finally both arms were up against the wall as well as Jim’s face. He started to phase out a little and closed his eyes in the effort not to. Met did his best to block Blair’s view, while checking to see if the child was up and about. The fifth man began to push against the skin on Jim’s back by the time he got half way he stopped. 

“Sir we have a bug.” 

Met spun around to meet Blair’s hurt eyes. 

“What?” his question was obviously directed at Blair. 

“Met you can’t.” 

“Release him.” 

The men that were holding Jim relaxed their hold and all three was thanked with a punch to the jaw. Jim straightened up, but Blair was still being held. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“He’s harmless.” 

Jim felt like he should be insulted. 

“He’s not harmless.” 

Met walked over and pulled up both of Jim’s eyelids. Not having a grudge Jim didn’t fight back. 

“I have to take him in, tell him not to resist.” 

“Met you can’t” 

“Tell him not to struggle. If he is harmless then I will bring him back.” 

“And if he’s not?” 

“You shouldn’t even ask.” 

He took Jim by the arm when he as heading for the wall. The grip was like a vice. He was about to pull his hand away. 

“No . . . don’t fight him.” Blair tried to take a deep breath. “Put him to sleep . . . Promise me he’ll be sleeping.” “I can’t” Met said and pulled the still stunned Jim into the wall. 

“MET!!” 

Enraged Blair broke the hold and brought a fist to the first man’s face, while at the same time turning to head butt the second man who fell like a light. The third and forth kept their distance when they saw the knife Blair took from the table and placed to the neck of first man. 

“Where’s he going?” 

“Don’t tell him.” the fourth man, who chose to be the leader, ordered. 

“Who’s the one here under the knife? Where’s he going?” 

The first man trying not to swallow, tried to be brave. 

“You can’t get there. The security is always thick.” 

“Where?” 

“Section 6" 

“What part?” 

“Part A, only high elete can get close.” 

The guard hit the wall parallel to the door with a thud. Another landed on top of him and the next three soon followed. The door closed quickly and the light that came from the doorway was gone. 

Blair walked back to his room with haste. 

“Norman, we’ve got a problem.” 

“Why is it I never hear my name when we ‘don’t’ have a problem?” 

“Your Dad’s about to open Jim.” 

“Scheisse.” 

“Damn right, shit.” 

Blair was dressed quickly when he spoke before entering the wall. 

“Im going after him I need some help here.” 

“If you just talk to him he will stop.” 

“I couldn’t those damn guards where there.” “Just bring me to where he is ok?” 

Blair walked out with his guns pulled. Met turned when he arrived, he was expecting Blair, and he was right on time. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Met thought about this and decided he knew the answer. “Ok let me rephrase that . . . thank you for not telling me.” 

“You can’t examine.” 

“It’s just the basics. I will conduct it personally.” 

“He’ll have an episode.” 

“From what?” 

Seeing no enemy he returned his guns back upon his person. 

“The lab. He’s conscious. Or he was conscious. I don’t know all I know is that he was awake when they examined. Completely awake.” 

Met reflected on this. 

“That’s not possible. There are things that can be done, but no one opens a man while he’s able to know.” 

“There was a reflection.” 

They were both silent. 

“Did they put anything in?” 

“I didn’t look. But I know he’s a bug.” 

“Well, I have to check. If what you’re saying is true then were talking massive trauma here. If he wasn’t misused. Do you know who it was?” “Norman knows. I asked him not to say. I was afraid I would kill the bastard.” 

Blair hesitated. “I know they did a deep examination. Completely. I definitely know they took out things.” 

“They must be beginners. Or seller.” 

“They were creators.” 

“Oh, great.” Met was not one for being jovial and his habit did not change when he said this. “Who did it? The suppression. Do I even need to ask?” 

“No, but I need your help. I need you to back up the safeties.” 

“I can’t” 

Blair looked lost. 

“Why not? Fine teach me I’ll back it up.” 

“You’re not able to. If the safeties fail you would have to go into the memories and tie of the lose ends. It is not possible for you to handle that. You don’t have a link to him, so it’s nearly impossible. There is no way he could have been awake unless someone was testing something on him.” Met’s voice was calm and leveled as always 

“Isn’t that why they call them bugs?” 

“Lab rats is a better word.” 

“Now what do I do?” 

“How long has he been remembering?” 

“He hasn’t.” 

“Then why back up the safeties?” 

“He had an episode I thought it was a sign of things breaking down.” 

“No. That is going to happen either way. Tell you what. I’ll do a second layer scan instead. This takes a long time to give results but it will work, and it’s less explicit. I also will go ahead and enter in his finger prints and DNA into the files.” 

He saw that Blair didn’t look satisfied if anything he looked disappointed. 

“Nothing can be fixed 100 %, whatever we find he can raise above. We can do the tatoo now, if that’s any constellation.” 

Blair seemed to have not heard. 

“What?” 

“The tatoo. I can do it now. I couldn’t without the prints, but now I can.” 

“Right now?” 

“Right now . . . the scan will be complete in a hour if you can stay I could do the tatoo before he wakes.” 

Reality came in and Blair had to take a seat. The room he was in was small and unlike other rooms, it was rounded. There was about 4 chairs. Met was, as always, standing. There were no signs of entrances or exits. Jim was nowhere in site. 

“You better take a look at this.” 

Blair broke his concentration, as his eyes were fixed on the marking upon his arm. When Met spoke he looked up from his chair. 

“What.” 

Met was pointing to the wall, they were still in the same room. On the wall was a diagram of Jim’s body outline. 

“You were wrong. It wasn’t experiments.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He was a toy.” 

Blair was insulted by the reference. Jim was many things but he wasn’t a toy. 

“A toy?” 

“Someone had fun with him.” “Mind elaborating?” 

“You took out the pain receptors correct?” Blair nodded silently. “They were found in the bone. They where, by the looks of how superficial the cuts in the bone are, not meant to warn when pain was felt, but to help produce, and channel the pain.” 

“No way. He never said anything about that. He was taken in the days and brought back at night. And looked fine.” 

“Well he must be a good actor. See this here?” 

Met pointed to a very small dot that was on the diagram of Jim’s back. It was located halfway down and close to the spine. Not knowing that Blair could see this, he magnified the picture by tapping the wall once, in the area of the dot. The picture enlarged and the out line of a spider-like device came into focus. 

“The bug?” 

“Not just the bug. It’s a marker. That, in a sense, is his tatoo. But it was meant to be concealed, which is rare.” 

“You’ve seen it before?” 

“Yes . . . the owner is dead.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I killed him, about 4 months ago.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Met’s expression convinced him and he turned to new questions. 

“So he’s ok, harmless right?” 

“By the looks of it, but this reading says otherwise.” The reading scrolled repeatedly on the wall to the right. 

“His abilities are higher.” 

Met was silent, there was no reason to reconfirm it. 

“Chemical?” 

“No, it’s natural. He was not picked up by the government, but a collector.” 

Another diagram now occupied the wall where the body lay out once was. 

“I’ve seen this pattern before. How were you treated?” 

“When? When I was there?” Blair paused, then sat back down. “I was fine, well there were days when I didn’t get food, or beaten for no reason, but otherwise I was just kept there.” 

“Well you were right about one thing, someone did screw up. But not the way you think. He phased out by mistake.” 

“Jim?” 

“Yes, . . .” Met pulled a chair up and sat across from Blair, facing him. “It seems that you both are the same.” 

Blair sat and listened with interest. Met took a deep breath and exhaled the words. Blair didn’t know the whole story and didn’t know what it meant to hear it, but sooner or later he had to face it. 

“How far did you go?” 

“I didn’t, some hacker did, he just told me to block the memories from that time and try not to go inside them. Needless to say, he wont speak to me now.” 

“Well you’re gonna find out why, tortured does not begin to describe it. Know that he did it for you. As Norman would say, everything here is a mind trip. Everything. The tatoos, the words, the standards, the rules. The ‘laws.’” 

Although Blair knew this he decided to listen. 

“The checks are not only for security. It’s mainly for security, but it’s for breaking the spirt. To shatter hope, to crush willpower, steal individuality. With your husband they succeeded. I assume you wondered why you were picked up. I can give you a rough explanation of what life for him was, because I’ve seen it before. There are some who can feed of others pain. Consider it S&M to the 10th power. It’s an aphrodisiac,” Met paused. “More than that. This particular gentleman lived in it, and what could be better than a man who could feel, see, taste, and hear everything to an extreme. I surmise that he collected him, and when he would not cooperate he took you.” 

“You said torture.” 

“Deeper than you know. It’s not about making someone hurt. It’s about making them submit, surrender, to you. Make them, literally, your slave. If he made such an effort then your man must have had a very strong will. He was raped of everything.” The look on Blair’s face did not cause Met to stop. “I mean that in a literal sense as well as metaphorical.” Met now wore the bigger frown. “If that bug says what I think it says then he was a personal favorite.” 

“He had a bar code.” Blair said helplessly, trying to make things go away and transform into what he thought it was. Met continued at the same slow pace. 

“So they would know what section he was from.” Seeing Blair’s grim expression made Met hesitate. “Norman didn’t tell you because it was something that you didn’t need to know, and he was right. At that time the last thing you would have liked to hear was this. Norman doesn’t know the measure of it but he knows that it means something hurtful. Don’t confront him. He doesn’t need that as much as your husband doesn’t. Your man will continue to have episodes, there is nothing to fix that. If I could I would but I can’t anymore. I did that only once and it almost destroyed me. Sometimes I think it has. He will be ok. when he wakes you can tell him the truth to an extent. Don’t mention the bug. If he asks then find some explanation that is honest but vague. He trusts you, he will let it go. I must admire you.” 

Blair looked up weakly, his face was pale. “Why?” 

“Because you got rid of the scars. I know they were very expensive. I was not able to achieve this quick enough and in the end she argued that they were there for a reason and used the credits for the children . . . Learn to let go. Or perhaps next you will be called the butcher. The pain is gone. He doesn’t feel it anymore. That I can assure you of, I can’t remove the bug, not yet. I don’t know if anything was engineered or if it is even removable.” 

Blair nodded. To hear someone like Met say he admired him was something he could not come to grips with. 

“I asked for you to get the lead, looking at your eye I assume you made it. In the next few days you can become high elete and he wont be checked again. Nate you will have to pay for. It is not my rule.” 

Blair was already aware of this. 

“Why did you think something was taken out?” 

“The guy said so.” 

“I see. Perhaps he errored, I will check. If something came out then something went in. He probably meant the bug.” 

“Who was the owner?” 

“A high elete that I wasn’t able to touch him until he made the mistake of trusting me as a bodyguard. He was one of the heads. If you’re not careful they will make life difficult for you. It’s not illegal here. To break someone is all that matters. You can get a lot of privileges with High elete, but they hate the idea of that. Especially since you were not born here. As my children would say, ‘they are assholes.’” 

Blair almost laughed. To hear Met swear was also a rare thing. 

“How did you know he was conscious?” 

“He told me, when we uploaded him I mean . . . the final one told me, I stayed with him until the end.” 

“If there were creators there then we should consider that either he lied or there were more than one who did this. That would explain why he senses are stronger. Did you put in the nano?” 

“Yeah he wont be zoning anymore.” 

“I thought it might not be necessary. He was stuck before because he tried to control the senses under extreme stress. Now that the senses are higher, it might be a blessing to have it.” 

“What happened to Midus.” 

“Cerberus has him.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Genau, . . You should learn to forgive.” 

“What!? What that bastard did can’t be forgiven!” 

“We have a security problem. I will discuss it with you later.” 

“Well we have a problem with Nate, he’s in pain often.” 

“The assist?” 

“Norman says so.” 

“You must be careful. If the assist dies, then so does he. The same if it happens the other way around. Not a lot of people know that. I would not make it public if I were you. If the assist is causing pain then he must also be in pain. Try to find out why. Your man will be ready to go in a few minutes, I will drop him off. He took to the drug and is sleeping. I must say, he did put up quite a good fight against it. He was not strung up when he fell asleep. As for the scan, it was fast. Try not to interfere with your son’s life. He needs to learn the hard way . . . Will you be there tomorrow?” 

“Where?” 

“Norman is throwing a surprise party for you and to announce his engagement.” 

“Does the word ‘surprise’ mean anything to you” Blair said wearing a big smile. 

“Everyone keeps asking me that.” Met gave him a small smile back, and once again Blair felt honored. 

“Engagement?” 

“To Nero?” 

“Yes, it has always been that way, he just didn’t know it.” 

“So Nero will get a tatoo.” 

“No, assists can never get tatoos, at least not the one of his mate.” 

Blair looked down instantly and saw the ring on Met’s right hand. 

“But Norman will wear his.” 

The idea of it made both of them smile. Norman the king of non blemishes, dawning a tatoo. 

“I’ll try to act surprised when he says it. Will you be there?” 

“I will try to make it, but there is no guarantee for this.” 

Blair got up to go, and Met stopped him by saying “hey, by the way.” 

“Yeah?” 

Met gave me a inquisitive look. 

“It looks really good.” he said pointing at Blair’s left eye. 

Blair couldn’t help but smile when he stepped out of the room. 

“You didn’t go to school?” 

“It’s Saturday.” 

Blair was glad that the schools still kept two days free. 

Nate was in the living room cleaning up to the best of his abilities. He had a lot of practice. Blair made the effort to help. 

“Is dad ok?” 

“Yeah he’s with Met. He’ll be back in a little while. What do you plan to do today.” 

He had a bag and was putting broken glass in it. “Uncle is to teach me meditation.” 

“Make sure he doesn’t give you a make over or something, will he come to pick you up?” 

“Yeah.” 

On that word Norman’s red, slimly wrapped, dreads descended from the ceiling. He rolled into a back flip and landed without a sound. 

“Hola.” he said softly, as he saw the grim and depressing scene. 

“Hi” Blair and Nate said in union, while still cleaning up. 

“Oh k, what happened?” 

“Nothing.” again they said in union. 

Norman stood and watched them and realized something. 

“You know, you two are so much alike.” 

At this Blair looked up, “what?” 

“Well look, when you both had a bad day you just clam up.” 

“That could be anyone.” 

“No, some people vent in other ways.” 

“Did you find anything out?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Care to share?” 

“Not in this lifetime.” 

“Are you still pissed about the whole Midus thing?” 

“No.” 

“Why not just use the vacuum?” 

“Dad says that it’s evil.” 

“Nah, you just need to learn how to use it.” 

Norman tried to save the day by releasing the spider like vacuum, in the end he barely managed to kick it back into the opening from which it came. 

“I see what you mean.” 

In the end he decided, if you can’t beat em join em. He was picking things up as he saw the tatoo on the inner side of Blair’s forearm. As he saw Norman’s grin Blair could not help but smile. 

“It finally happened huh?” 

Blair started to blush, and tried to change the subject. 

“So what is it that you are doing today.” 

“Just the basics. Wall crawling, partial shut downs. Etc.” 

“I thought you couldn’t leave without Nero?” 

“You thought wrong. I couldn’t leave because I broke connection with Nero. It didn’t take long to regain it again. When that happened I could move wherever I want, depending on how big of a crowd it is.” 

“Could I do that?” 

Norman now turned see Nate sitting on the sofa. 

“Break connection? I wouldn’t recommend it, and your not powerful enough to do that either.” 

When he saw Nate’s frown he tried to make up for it. 

“But, to get your mind of things we can work on levitation, and I think its time for a make over. I made something for you. I can drop it off later. By the way Kleine, I have a job for you.” 

“Hey there . . . you working?” 

Blair stuck his head through the car door. And gave the gray haired man a friendly smile. 

“Depends . . .” he said licking his bottom lip. 

“On what.” 

“On how much you can pay.” 

“How much do you charge.” The man looked at him hungrily. He was looking from the driver’s seat to the passenger window, where Blair’s arms and head rested. 

“You can’t afford me” he said snickering. 

“Give me an offer.” 

Blair looked around the car and then came to a conclusion. 

“Tell ya what. Are these windows automatic, as well as the locks?” 

The man hesitated and decided to try honesty. “Yeah.” 

“Ok, I’ll give you a discount. I like a man with good taste.” 

The man opened the door for him and he sat down in the passengers seat. He was wearing a different out fit. He was always wearing a different out fit. Although they all were designed and looked the same. The only thing that was never different was the coat. The car pulled off slowly, and the man tried to make small talk. 

“This your first time, you look kinda young.” 

Blair suddenly turned uninterested. 

“Looks can be deceiving” he said while looking out the window. He was searching for someone. He felt the hand on his knee and almost grabbed it to break it, but remembered where he was and tried to give the stinking old man a smile. “You’re moving a little quick, don’t you think?” 

“You’re getting paid aren’t you?” The man snapped. He suddenly transformed from needy to aggressive, and Blair was expecting this. 

“Just like a man, when they have you, they treat you like dirt.” 

They stopped at a light and the man now looked evil as he turned to him. Before he was given the chance to yell a retort he felt the shock in his chest. Blair brought the gun to his lips and blew the nuzzle. There was no smoke to be seen as the man fell unconscious. It was a one way street. The old man fell hard on the ground as the drivers door slammed and the car sped away, leaving him in a trail of smoke. ‘I’m gonna kill Norman.’ Doing almost a U turn Blair was on the main street and on his way. 

‘Nope, nope, nope, nope, ah, there you are.’ Blair pulled up to a young man who looked no more than 17. He was underdressed and standing by a light pole. He didn’t turn his attention away from the passing cars when Blair pulled up in front of him. 

“Hey, you working?” 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ 

The boy barely glanced at him. Blair magnified his eye and saw the kid holding a card. 

“You waiting for Siren?” 

This seemed to get the kid’s attention as he became amazingly friendly. Making no introductions he opened the car door and stepped in. Before the kid could change his mind the car was heading full speed and picked up the highway. 

“Where you from?” 

The boy was sitting uncomfortably close and Blair was trying to resist the urge to knock him out. 

“How much?” 

“How much what?” 

“How much do you want?” 

Blair did not understand and did not have time to think about it. The kid made his first mistake. He was about to put his head in Blair’s lap when he saw the a gun appear in his face. 

“Doesn’t anyone ever slow down now a days?” Blair said motioning the boy to sit up. Complying with the orders, the kid made Blair smile when he placed his hands above his head. 

“If your going to arrest me then do it.” The voice was deeper now and that was anticipated. 

“Take another look and me and guess where I’m from.” Blair said firmly as he changed hands and was now driving with the left, keeping an eye on the road, and holding a gun to young man’s head with the right hand. “Now I have had a really bad day. So lets try this the civilized way. I’ve come to take you in, but I can’t do that while you’re active. So make my life easier and shut down.” Blair remembered something “please” he said, paretically through the word in the man’s face. This did not give him the response he hoped for. 

Still having his eyes on the road and the gun to the man’s head he spoke. “If you even think of spitting in my face I’ll fire.” 

The young man froze. 

“You look interesting for 23. I guess I’ll have to settle on your panic button taking effect.” 

Blair immediately swerved, almost colliding with another car. He, still using one hand, did a short turn barely being missed by the mack truck. Although the AF was shaken, he was still conscious. Seeing this Blair figured he’d pull out the big guns. He retraced the weapon, and it disappeared into the blackness of his coat. Then before the AF could react he felt himself falling involuntarily to the right, as the car did a 180 and was now speeding forward going the wrong way. The AF looked at the speedometer and they were going over 90. Barely missing cars, and the horns that wailed at them was almost defining. 

“Do I have to ask you again?” 

The man tried to be brave. “You wouldn’t kill us both.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

The car zigzagged in between cars. Now going 95 they stormed forth, the way they came. The young man was holding on for dear life. 

“You don’t know me so well, but I promise you, I will take you in one way or another. I can’t hit you because harming the material is not an option.” 

This did little to reassure the man. 

“BUT, if I have to I’ll bring you in beaten so badly that all that’s valuable is your head.” he spoke calmly as the car now raced from the high way and was once again on the main road. Blair magnified his sight and saw what he wanted. They were now heading for a warehouse at full speed, as he almost kicked the gas pedal down. The man gave him a panicked look, and Blair began to smile. 

“Are you indestructible iron man?” he said with an evil grin. 

Within inches away from doom, the AF concluded that he was going to die, and it was better to be sleeping when Death came to visit. Blair saw him go limp and bowed over, and was in action. Turning his wrist left and right the blade appeared and he quickly sliced the metal from the left side of the windscreen to the door on the passenger side. The wall was surging toward them, he released the staring, while at the same time sheathing the blade, and punched the roof of the convertible. The black car slammed into the building and burst into flames. At the moment of combustion a man in black, holding on to a ‘teenager’ jumped into the air and then jack knifed, spiraling head first, toward the concert. When they made contact the ground sunk in and swallowed them. 

Blair was holding the AF under both arms as he came through the ceiling upside down. Turning over, backward, he landed with a thud, on his feet. A group of men flocked to him, and pulled the limp man from his arms. When they were gone Blair looked around and sighed. 

“You know, I might have been hurt too.” 

“Yeah right.” 

“Norman I could kill you.” 

“No you couldn’t, I’m too lovable.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

“I will,” he said with a smile as he poked a head through into the room. “Is the coast clear?” 

“You guys bring sibling rivalry to a new level.” 

He walked out completely. 

“Yeah and?” 

Blair gave up. “So why was I sent on that mission?” 

“Something about assignation. He was designed to kill some president or senate or something.” 

“Or embassador?” 

“Yeah could b . . .” Norman stopped in mid sentence and turned to meet the gaze of his sister. A solid expression now developed on his face. 

“Can we make this quick.” 

“Why are you in such a hurry big bro? You barely come by.” 

“Yeah well, why break a good habit, get on with it.” 

The woman was tall and skinny with long brown hair. Her skin, unlike her brother’s was white, and her eyes were brown. She wore a black leather body suit. Both of her cheeks had streaks of metal in them. Her arms where exposed and metal intertwined with flesh flashed in the dim light. She was not as striking as her sibling but just as memorable. The kind of person kids dreamed about, and feared would come from the closet with a grudge. In a past life she was pretty, in the past she was pretty. The beauty was now dampened by the metal peering out of her skin. 

“Whatever you say.” she spoke to him with disdain and bitterness. 

Leading the way she walked into a room where the AF was now awake and strapped in a chair. 

“Ah, mister Two you, unfortunately, don’t know the drill so let me brief you.” she sighed, obviously haven said this so many times before. “Tell us what we want to hear or we will take the information from you the hard way.” If someone else had said it, they might have been threatening, but her heart just wasn’t in it. The man remained silent, and she sighed again. 

“This is getting old fast.” She turned to Blair and paused. She took longer than usual to speak. “We have to do this, it’s the ‘law’” she said using bunny ears. Forcing herself to turn back around she cut to the chase. 

“I gave you the choice. Don’t bother to shut down, it wont help. I’ll get the info regardless.” 

She brought both hands together near the mans forehead and started to separate them slowly. A holographic projection of the man’s skull opened. When the fake brain was exposed she placed her right hand on the projection, pushing down hard. One would expect her hand to fall though the illusion and land on the AF’s forehead, but it did not. She closed her eyes and then reached out her left hand to rest on the wall. The room was dome like and the top slant or the roof now showed a picture. It appeared as if someone was flipping through TV channels. Finally it stopped and focused on a photograph, and then zoomed in. The picture moved up and to the right and settled firmly beside the big projection. The channel searching continued again and stopped on another image, this was not a picture but a person. The image moved to join the fist one, on the spot beside the big projection, but a few inches lower. This continued until there were 4 pictures. She pulled her arm away from the wall and the projection faded. As she pulled her hand away from the man’s head he was unresponsive. The men in lab coats ran over quickly and tried to revive the AF. One medic looked up and shook his head. 

“We are finished with him” she said coldly and waved the men away. The medic that shook his head gave her a mean look. But then helped the others to take the body out of the room. Norman looked pale as he stared at her. 

“Why?” 

“Why what.?” 

“You didn’t have to kill him.” 

“Why do you care. It didn’t effect you.” 

“You didn’t have to kill him.” 

“I didn’t. He just didn’t make it.” 

“Liar.” 

She approached him, with what seemed like, the intention to attack. 

“I don’t take your judgement. I do my job and you do yours. It didn’t effect you so why do you care.” 

“He was a living being.” 

“It was just a machine.” 

“No he wasn’t, he was first human and then engineered.” Blair’s voice appeared to ease the tension. “I saw the scar under his neck when they took him away.” 

She moved back from out of Norman’s face and shrugged. 

“He wasn’t a priority.” 

“You . . .” 

Blair was holding Norman back before he could charge. And started to push him out of the room. When they were out the door she called after them. 

“Ciao brother dear.” 

Blair walked with him down the hall and was about to go into the wall, but Norman wouldn’t budge. 

“What?” 

“I can’t, the . . . it’s in there.” 

“It can’t be in there the system doesn’t keep it.” 

“We have to wait.” 

“Why?” 

“Because if we don’t then im gonna break down.” 

“He was shut down when it happened, I saw him. He wasn’t aware of it, the pain wasn’t there, we can go.” 

Blair didn’t like to hang around so he quickly had an idea. 

“I feel the same way as you, but we can’t stay here, how about this? You hold on while I take you to Nero. Ok?” 

Norman placed his back against the wall and Blair stood close enough for him to place both hands on his forehead. Blair placed both hands on the wall and the steal bore no resistance. He pushed quickly and they both walked through and came out in Nero’s bed room. Norman pulled his hands back from Blair’s head quickly and began to shake. Nero came from the hallway swiftly, and took him into a deep embrace. He peered over Norman’s shoulder at Blair. 

“What happened?” 

Before Blair could answer, Nero’s eyes went white and then hazel. Knowing what it meant, he didn’t bother to answer. 

“Thank you.” 

Blair nodded and stepped back into the wall thinking. ‘Damn what a shitty day.’ 

* * *

Jim was sleeping when Blair finally got home. It was late and he drug himself to the shower. After 40 minutes under the water, he went to bed on the couch. Sleep didn’t come easily. It never did when you felt you’ve brought some one to death’s door. It was just a recovery. Couldn’t she have at least waited? The sight of Norman’s sister was an eerie thing. The apathetic attitude. ‘How can someone from that family be so heartless?’ sure met’s killed, but most of the time he felt remorse, and he always had a reason. It was never for ‘fun.’ anything that wasn’t payback, was done with remorse. Norman for one has never killed anyone. Never sentenced anyone to die. ‘Midus was that bad,’ he thought, while laying looking at the ceiling, ‘for Norman to send him to Cerberus.’ But her. There was absolutely no regret. She killed him because she could. Blair didn’t sleep. After about 3 hours, of laying without movement, Norman walked in without announcement. Which is uncharacteristic. He sat on the new table without a word. 

“It’s not your fault.” Blair didn’t take his eyes off the ceiling while saying this. 

“I know, and it wasn’t yours either.” Norman was hanging his head and his hair brushed against the ground. 

“Then why are we up?” 

“Just the guilt and anger of being so close and not knowing . . . I came to thank you, and to apologize.” 

Blair now turned to look at him. 

“For what happened, I’m sorry your recovery ended like this.” 

“It’s not your fault. One way or another he was going to die tonight. But she had no right to decide that.” 

“Agreed.” 

They sat in silence for five minutes. 

“Does she know about you?” 

“The system? No, she can’t swim in it. she’ll never be able to. I don’t’ know why but she wont.” 

Again they were silent for sometime. Blair decided to change the subject. They could not fix it and it was too late at night to be depressed. 

“So you’re getting married?” It was now Norman’s turn to blush. 

“Dad told you?” 

“Yup.” 

Norman shook his head. “Figures. You have no idea what birthdays were like. Mom was flying solo trying to hide presents from everyone. I’ve been married.” 

“Huh?” 

“When they are assignedit’s like they are turned over to you.” 

“Then why the tatoo?” 

Norman blushed further and Blair began to laugh. 

“It’salso for the symbolic traits. And no one will know you from everyone else if it comes to that.” 

“And . . ?” Blair knew the answer to ‘and?’ but wanted to bother him. 

Norman chuckled with him “and shut the hell up.” 

“No seriously, is it just because everyone should be owned?” 

“Nah, as you see. I have run of the mil. Even the heads don’t have power over me. But it’s kept that way so you can choose later on if you want to be with someone. I really hate how they make choice into something sadistic. If you chose wrong then you create your own hell.” 

“Do you still plan to have the party?” 

“I don’t’ know. After yesterday I’m not in a party mood.” 

“But?” 

“But the fact that it’s illegal makes it worth doing.” 

“What’s the penalty?” 

“Jail and no food for a week.” 

They both shook with laughter. 

“You were obviously not considered when this rule was developed.” 

“Their mistake.” 

“How is it you are able to keep so much from them?” 

“My family has a lot of practice keeping secrets. Just cuz my parents can do it, doesn’t mean others can. High eletes aren’t E’s and we have a way of sticking together. As far as everyone knows, someone or something is opening and closing the entrances. They don’t’ necessarily know who. They are more concerned with who to kill before breakfast.” 

“It’s not like your inconspicious.” 

“I’d like to think of it as being special.” 

Nate was sitting with Jim in the livingroom. He couldn’t help but grin when Jim looked at the clock. 

“Why do you seem surprised, you know dad’s going to make both of you late.” 

“Not if I can help it.” 

Before he could yell Blair’s name, Blair stepped out of the bedroom. He was wearing lose fitting pants, which were blue. His red shirt, with sleeves coming down past his wrists, was hugging his body and outlined his muscles, while his hair hung over his shoulder. He was still wearing his boots, but they seemed smaller and fit perfectly. Blair slowed when he saw Jim staring at him. he looked down and searched for what might have caught his eye. 

“What is it?” 

Jim managed to close his moth. “Am . . . nothing. You just make me look bad.” Jim was wearing an outfit of the same design, but it was black with a short sleeve shirt. 

“I would try to feed your ego but we have to go. Sure you don’t wanna come.” 

Nate shook his head. 

“Too much people, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.” 

“Instead of trying to keep the connection broken you could ask Ma . . .” 

“Nope. Besides I couldn’t take seeing you guys trying to cut a rug.” 

Jim and Blair looked at each other with a smile. 

“Sorry, it’s the teen program.” Nate said, standing up with a smile on his face. He liked that they were going out to do something positive. 

“We’ll pick you up on the way back, ok?” 

“Ok” Nate said before jumping into the wall, then he stuck his head out again. 

“Try not to embarrass him.” 

“He wont . . .” Jim started. 

“I was talking to you Dad.” Nate teased and again disappeared. 

“Ha, ha” Jim said turning to see Blair’s grin, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“How long will it last?” 

“As long as it takes before they close it down.” 

Blair saw the question coming and walked out of it’s path by pulling Jim toward the wall. “We can talk about yesterday later. We need something positive.” 

Ihe room was big and a disco ball was rotating in the center of the ceiling. The lights on the wall were not produced by it. they were coming from the wall itself. It was extremely crowded. Even though it was a huge room, people still gathered in the center. At the moment they were ‘dancing’ to Wyclef’s ‘staying alive.’ Blair pulled Jim’s arm and waded to the other side of the room, through the crowed of people. 

The music wasn’t as deafening as Jim thought it would be. He heard Blair’s voice. “I know you can hear me. There are a lot of people here. Try not to freak if you see anyone odd.” 

The people in the center soon faded and Norman was standing with his back resting against the wall, and one foot placed up against it. 

“Hey” he said nonchalantly as he saw them. “I can’t believe you had it here?” Blair said with admiration. 

“Hey it’s a big conference room.” 

“How are they getting in?” 

“The same as always. They lean against the wall and say the command, then Five pulls them in.” 

As they said this a man came from the wall and fell hard on his rear-end. Without a word he stood up and when into the center. 

“Why are you just standing around?” 

“I’m just trying to enjoy the moment.” Everyone is in a good mood. We haven’t done one of these in so long. They need it. I heard that a lot of them have downloaded dancing programs.” 

Norman pointed to a man who was doing the twist to ‘play that funky music white boy.’ 

“Doesn’t mean they know the definition of rhythm.” Norman said with a smile. 

The moment didn’t last long as Norman froze. “Scheisse.” 

The crowd parted like the red sea. The tall woman walked slowly toward her brother. 

“How did you get in?” 

“I saw a medic leaving early, so I followed him. Imagine my surprise when I came out in the conference room. I assume this is your doing.” 

“What of it? Looking for someone else to kill before the day is out?” 

She wasn’t effected by the verbal bashing. 

“Perhaps.” 

Norman sighed. “Is there anyway I could ask you to leave calmly?” 

Her eyes came to rest on Blair when she spoke. “I’m not in any hurry.” 

She was about to touch Blair’s face but Norman caught her hand, and tried to stay lucid. 

“You have no right.” 

She gave him a malicious look. 

“I take what I want.” 

Norman pushed her hand away. 

“Not this, just leave.” 

She turned to focus her attention fully on her older brother. 

“Or what?” she asked calmly. 

“Or I’ll take you out.” 

Everyone turned to see Met standing before the crowd. 

“Father.” 

“I am not you father.” 

His words where cold and he did not sympathize as she shrunk under his harshness of them. 

“Leave.” 

Without speaking, she walked full of pride, leaned against the wall and whispered, then she was gone. 

Everyone relaxed. 

“Glad you could make it.” Norman tried to smile 

“Wish I was here sooner.” 

“That makes two of us.” 

“You should avoid confrontations with her.” 

“I wish I could.” 

The happy mood was killed and all four men leaned against the wall and watched the crowd stomp to Mr. Ozzio’s ‘flat beat.’ “Who died?” Met was resting on the steel next to Norman. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It wasn’t meant to be. You have the ability to make a joke when there are armed explosives by your head. So someone must have died.” 

“It was a recovery. She killed him for no reason.” 

“It’s getting worse.” Met said, mostly to himself. 

“What is?” 

“Nothing . . . are you going to let her ruin your day? You wont get this chance again for sometime. I know it means a lot to you.” 

Norman shrugged. Blair was in Jim’s embrace, resting his head on his husband’s chest. 

“Ok, I guess I’ll have to save the day.” 

All six eyes were on him, as Met got up and joined a line of people. The song was now ‘choochoo train.’ After a couple missed attempts Met was in rhythm with the song as well as the chain of people. He was moving better than all of them. Norman and Blair looked at each other. 

“Am I dreaming?” Norman asked. 

“It’s too bizarre to be an illusion.” 

Norman eased off the wall. 

“Where’re you going?” 

“I’m not about to let my dad upstage me.” he said running into the crowd. After Jim and Blair gave each other a shrug they ran after him. 

Met stood silent as the bars slid to the side and slammed shut. Norman peered at him from the other side and they both began to grin. The cell was small and Norman took a seat on the bed, as the short stubbly guard punched in the time of release. When he was finished he turned to Met and gave him a solemn look. 

“I’m sorry sir, but orders are orders, I hope you understand.” 

Met tried hard not to smile. “I understand.” 

“You can come back for him when the week is through.” 

Met did his best to frown and gave the man a nod. He turned quickly to face the bars as the man walked out and closed the door behind them. 

“When do you plan your jail break?” 

“Now . . . Is mom ok?” 

“She’s fine, I’ll tell her you said hallo.” 

“Thanks you.” 

Before they both left, Met remembered something. “Don’t forget to be back in one week.” 

“I wont.” 

Met pressed the door and was greeted by a sleepy face. 

“Oh, hi met . . . come on in.” Jim moved aside to allow the man to enter then closed the door. 

“Morning . . . is he ready?” 

“Yeah he’s been bouncing around all morning. Do you want something to drink?” 

Met shook his head. He was wearing usual outfit. His hair was still red, as it had been for quite some time. Jim was wearing only his pants and sat at the table. Blair came out of the room fully dressed. He wore a big smile and seemed happier than ever. 

“Are you ready?” Met was still standing at the door. When Blair came out bouncing. 

“Yup!” 

“Is there any thing you need?” 

Blair looked at himself and tapped his person. “No . . . I don’t think so.” “You wont need your shirt or Jacket.” 

Blair was surprised but took them off none the less. Jim who was nursing a cup of ‘coffee’ watched with curiosity. 

“Ok.” 

Met did not respond, but instead walked to the wall. Blair was behind him and then remembered something. He turned back quickly and gave Jim a big kiss. Then walked to the wall glancing back and wearing a giddy grin. “This shouldn’t take long” he said and was swallowed by the steel. 

Blair had been gone for 3 hours now, and Nate was at school. He had the day off, and feeling lazy, Jim was laying on the couch with his right hand behind his head. He had his head turned to the right and was involuntarily kissing his biceps. He was caught off guard when a man fell softly on top of him. Blair groaned as he tried to get up. Jim was completely awake when he brushed Blair’s hair from his own face. 

“Chief?” 

“Yeah?” Blair was weak and his voice made this clear. His face was resting on Jim’s chest. 

“You ok?” 

Blair made the effort to nod and then abandoned the it. when Jim lowered his right hand on Blair’s back he was almost deafened by the wail. 

“Don’t touch it! . . . please just stay still.” 

“They just dropped you here?” the thought alone made him angry. 

“No, I asked them to.” Blair mumbled softly. 

“Why not in the bedroom?” 

Blair tried to shrug. 

“Just lie here with me for a minute.” 

Jim was silent as he shifted into a more comfortable position. One minute turned into five, then 30, until it became two hours. Blair was the first to wake up. He was dizzy but aware of what happened. Jim was sleeping soundly, and Blair raised himself with some effort. His cheek was sticky from the sweat of Jim’s chest. He balanced on his elbows and looked down at the dozing man. His back still ached but he still smiled at the image below him. moving slowly he began to kiss Jim’s chest. And then moved up to his neck. He was enjoying the moaning response he received from his husband. His enjoyment of the moment was cut short when Jim reached for his back to hold him tightly. 

“AHHH” he jumped into the air and landed a good distance from his previous position. Jim rose instantly. 

“Sorry . . . I forgot about . . . what is that anyway?” He was now sitting up completely, and rubbing hi eyes. 

“Just a brand.” 

“You mean like cow branding.” Jim grinned. 

“No” Blair started to glow. He turned to show off his tatoo. It was awe-inspiring and if Blair could have seen Jim’s face he would not have fallen for the next trick. 

“What is it? . . . oh a rabbit.” 

“What?” 

“I’m joking.” he said pushing Blair’s head back around, in order, to get a better view. He kissed Blair’s shoulder and examined the marking once more. When he was about to comment the door chimed. 

“I’ll get it, you can get something to eat.” 

Jim was given a kiss as Blair went to the door. The tall sadistic woman smiled when she saw Blair’s face. Under her watchful eyes Blair hesitated. 

“Yes?” 

“I would like to apologize.” A hand that was behind her back came forward and was holding a box. Blair took it with caution. “Please don’t open it yet, it’s more of an after dinner present. It’s only for you.” she was more calm and placid. 

Blair looked at the gift then at her when she spoke next. 

“You’re very beautiful.” 

He gave her a suspicious look, but didn’t want to have trouble, at least not in front of his house. As he answered he bore mixed feelings of bashfulness and disgust. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m sorry about the party, you attract me very much.” 

Blair was at a loss for words, when Jim came by she backed up. 

“Make sure and tell Norman I said hi.” she said and walked away. 

“What’s that?” 

Blair turned the box, with red wrapping over in his hands. 

Blair was sitting in Nero’s kitchen. Norman was the only one home. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know, when she said it was only for me I didn’t want to risk it.” 

“She is tre’ weird. Well allow me.” 

Before Blair could object Norman ripped the package open. They looked into the box and felt disappointed. Norman pulled out the cube. 

“That’s it? No pig’s head or maggots?” 

“Has she done that before?” 

“No, but doesn’t she look like the type who would? 

Blair had to agree, he was expecting something malignant. Shrugging, Norman walked into the hall and pushed the cube into the wall. It was not swallowed, instead part of it stuck out and an image came on. 

Jim was standing in a white room, and a voice echoed out. 

“Mr Ellison, you are always given a choice, as you know. We have been patient, but you are still uncooperative. Do you want to lay on the bed?” “No” Jim stood stubbornly clenching his jaw and thinking up ways in which he was going to break the bones of the man, when he had the chance. 

The voice became frustrated. 

“I will ask again. Do you want to lay on the bed?” 

“No.” 

Immediately an image appeared. It was of a man that hung from the wall. He was supported by shackles on both arms and feet. His head hung down with his hair in his face, and he was naked. 

“Do you want to lay on the bed?” 

Before Jim could answer a small dot was pointed at Blair’s navel, and began to burn the skin. The smoke rose as the dot moved diagonally up toward his right nipple. Blair was screaming. When it was just before it’s destination Jim spoke. 

“Stop, yes, stop.” 

The beam stopped 

“Yes what?” 

Jim was breathing heavily. “Yes I do.” the words where bitter in his mouth and he choked on them. 

“Yes I do what?” 

“Yes I would like to lay on the bed.” 

The voice sounded satisfied. 

“Would you like permission to open your legs as well?” 

Jim wouldn’t answer. He glanced up and saw the dot appear again on Blair’s hip. 

“Do you . . .” 

“Yes” struggled while looking down. 

“Yes what?” “Yes, . . .” Jim mumbled the rest. 

“What?” 

“Yes please.” 

Blair and Norman stared at the wall. A few seconds later Norman touched the it and the explicit image disappeared. Then Blair Kicked the cube, shattering it, and almost dented the wall. They both made way to the bathroom and threw up repeatedly. In the attempts to spit up their lungs a voice now echoed in. Norman spoke first. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I enjoy it.” she answered with utter assurance. 

“Blair, I will trade the originals for you.” 

“Agreed.” Blair lied. 

Norman now who was hanging over the sink peered, horrified, at him. 

“What?!” 

She smiled and then disappeared. 

Blair jumped into the wall behind him and came out in his bed room. Jim was laying on the bed in his pants, when he saw Blair come in. 

“Level 10" 

With that command another seemingly unused wall, directly perpendicular to the bed, swung around revealing swords and weapons of various types. When he was in his coat he began to pack them into it. Then he picked up the sword, before he could unsheathe it, Norman came from the wall behind him. 

“Blair?” 

Blair ignored him and placed the sword to his waist and it hung without any signs of a hook. Norman turned him around, pulled off the sword, throwing it to the ground, and pushed him against the wall hard. 

“You can’t do this.” 

“She is dead.” 

“She’ll kill you.” 

Blair struggled to get free and Norman pushed him back harder to get his attention. 

“You can’t kill her, you can’t, she’s too strong.” 

Grief engulfed him and he began to slide down the wall with his hands over his face. 

“You don’t have to do anything, Dad watches her, she’s marked.” 

This did little to help the pain. 

“How can she be your sister.” 

“I don’t know, but she is.” 

“We have to get Met.” 

“Done.” Met came through and sat next to Blair on the floor. All three men were sitting and Jim sat on the bed, trying not to interfere. “Sorry to impose, what happened.?” 

Blair looked, though his fingers, at Jim and Norman told Met in German. He did not mention what he saw, but he knew no one wanted to hear or think of that. 

“I see.” 

“You see? And what are we gonna do?” 

“Nothing. I can’t kill her.” 

“Is she your child?” 

“No. She was created the way your son was, but the mother lived.” 

“Mom?” 

Met did not look in Norman’s direction and the behavior was returned. 

“Yes. . . I’d rather you didn’t hear this.” 

“And I’d rather you didn’t shelter me.” “The child is hers.” 

“How? E’s can’t sleep with anyone other than then their mate. And no one ever wants to, besides, without the tatoo it could be fatal.” 

The idea of talking about his parents love life didn’t quite hit him yet. But he was sure he would be sick later. As far as he was concerned. He was delivered by a bird and they slept in separate beds. 

“I didn’t say she had it by choice.” 

“Oh.” 

“She didn’t want to kill it. she would never allow a child, her child, to die. But it wasn’t working. After I fixed the problems.” Blair knew this meant the memory suppression. “It was too late. The child had it. She became a monster and haunted her. So I took it to the void, and told your mother that I had the child retired. She forgave me eventually. When I had the extra time I worked and created a device to trap her. It makes it impossible for her to connect to her mother in any way. I left her in the medical section and went to visit when I could. She was a monster before she went and a monster when she left. In the end Cerberus became her home. I watched her when I could. When I killed her mentor and creator she began to act out more often. The ‘man’” Met and Blair both glanced at Jim who glared back at them. “I told you of. The owner, was her teacher. She wasn’t corrupted because she didn’t need to be. She is cursed. Both by me and by herself.” 

Blair was sitting with his hands across his knees and his forehead resting on them. He did not feel comfortable in asking this but he did regardless. 

“Why did you let her live?” 

Met looked down as well. 

“Because my wife asked me not to kill the child and I made a promise. Even if she doesn’t know.” 

“Honor really sucks sometimes huh?” Blair said, showing how alike they were. 

“Yes sometimes it does, but that’s all I have left, other than my family.” 

“Why was she marked.” This question was bothering Norman. 

“If she intends to harm your mother then she will be retired, by me personally.” 

“So what now?” Blair felt sick and this was clear from his posture. 

“We wait. She’s more metal then anything. She’s tormented. As for the files.” Again Met and Blair glanced at Jim. “I will find them and dispose of it. They, I assume, where back ups or gifts.” 

All three men were pale. 

“If she has an interest in you then it wont take her long to get psychotic. It’s hard for me to say this, but she’s not a person. Only hatred.” 

“Is mom safe, I mean does she know who mom is?” 

“No she doesn’t know, but she will find out.” 

“How did you know to come?” Blair allowed the depression to ease away and curiosity to creep in. 

“There was a tag on the cube, when it was played then she knew and when she every contacts Nero, Norman, you, anyone out of the ordinary etc. then a tag goes back to me and says this. So I figured it couldn’t be anything good. When I got to the house no one was there and I assumed someone was hunting for blood, this was my second place to look. I saw how she approached you.” 

Blair now turned to Norman. 

“How did you know she was your sister if you didn’t know she was your mother’s” 

“All E’s can feel their own blood. That’s why assists don’t get tatoos of their mates and anyone else if they can avoid it. It would feel like talking to yourself. And eventually might become this.” 

Blair turned back to Met. “What about . . .?” Met cut him off and answered. 

“They are there of course but I dampened it immensely. It no longer is a problem but it is too expensive to even make twice.” 

Knowing that Red’s tatoos did not effect her made Blair feel that something is going right. 

“What is?” 

“Nothing.” Met and Blair said in union. 

Met sighed. “I even paid to have her growth slowed in hopes it would help. Wasted credits.” 

“Don’t you think that’s a little cruel?” 

All six eyes looked up at Jim. 

“You haven’t been with her for more than 2 minutes.” Norman said coldly. 

“She cannot bother you when you’re here. I can track her constantly and I will keep a closer eye on her. Have your son use the system when he comes and goes to school.” 

“That shouldn’t be hard” Blair mumbled. “Speaking of which. Did you find out anything about the assist?” 

“I did not know I should be looking.” 

Norman gave his father a surprised look. 

“Ok, ok, all I can say is that there is a pattern and one must figure it out to stop things. But you need to handle this with great care. I know what could happen when you don’t.” 

“That’s it? No more hints?” Norman was unsatisfied. 

“I see that Nero is rubbing off on you, must you debase the mystery?” Met managed to grin. “It’s the father.” 

Blair thought of something. “Who’s her assist?” 

“She has none.” these three words explained more than anything else. “You cannot have a soul mate when you have no soul.” 

“What’s her name? I don’t know why but I never thought to ask.” 

“I didn’t name her.” 

That was the ultimate insult. Everyone including Jim knew what it meant. 

“I will take care of the files tonight, and inform Five to forbid her to enter here. Speaking of which, your emergency communications are still up, incase you have forgotten. I must go now if I want to return home before the night is through.” 

Met stood and the other two men rose with him. He turned to Blair and made a warning. “Don’t confront her. She feeds of the pain and suffering. Just leave her a lone, or leave in general, whatever area your in. And do not show her that you can travel though the system. It’s best to at least seem like you do it with Five’s help.” 

He gave Blair and Jim a hand shake, Norman a hug and left. 

“I have to go too. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night Jim.” 

When Norman was gone Blair undressed, packed his things away, and went to lay on the bed. He had the intention of showering, he felt extremely dirty. Jim copied his movement and now laid beside him, on the right. They were both silent for sometime. When Blair finally got up to take a shower, Jim, who had already showered, crawled under the covers and turned on his side. He was nodding off when he felt the arm come around his waist and cradled him. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Jim spoke without turning. 

“No.” 

“Ok” 

“Ok?” 

“Yup, ok.” 

“I was expecting something more.” 

“Why, if you wont tell me then it’s something you know I don’t want to know.” 

Blair held him tighter and kissed him on his back. 

“I never saw Met as the dancing type.” 

“He does everything and anything for his family, and to make them happy. But you’re right, it was scary how good he was.” 

“Do you want to talk about the other morning?” 

“No.” 

Jim turned slowly and looked in his eyes. 

“Ok. I’m sure eventually you will.” 

“I doubt it.” Blair tried not to make eye contact. Jim kissed him on the forehead. 

“You ok Chief?” 

The softness in Jim’s voice caused him to look up, he smiled shyly and moved up as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck. His voice was fragile when he whispered in Jim’s ear. “I have you don’t I?” 

Things were getting worse with Nate. He looked like he was getting worse but to him it was just another day. Jim now realized that when Nate was a baby he cried for no reason. But this was rare because they were in and out of the wall so often. Not to mention, it was normal, right? The final blow came that evening before dinner. Nate came through the kitchen from his bedroom and glanced at the clock. 

“Dad I’m gonna have to skip dinner.” 

Jim was unpacking the containers from the tray. “Why?” 

“Because I really need to go into the void today.” 

“This has got to stop. You can’t live like this forever.” 

Nate sagged into a chair. “What else can I do?” 

“Talk to him about it.” 

“I can’t, if you could feel it you’d know why. The ultimate straw is if he knew I know.” 

“Know what?” 

Nate didn’t answer. He looked at the clock and wish he knew a curse word that could express his feelings. He tried to go the wall but fell on the ground. Jim turned around, he was ready for this and called Norman. 

“First of all I need you to come for him.” 

Norman jump through into the kitchen and spun with Nate into the void then came out again. 

“You left him?” 

“He doesn’t want me around when he’s like that.” “You know what. Screw your rules, I’m stopping this crap right now.” 

“How?” Norman was more than curious. 

“Take me to Matt.” 

“I can’t come with you . . .” 

“I know. just do it. I’m not helpless.” 

“I know, you were in the army.” Norman said walking with him into the wall. 

Jim came out in a very gray room. It appeared to be a bed room but he was not sure until he turned and saw a cot in the corner. He heard someone being struck and went toward the sound. A gray haired man was holding Matt up against the wall by his neck. The boy struggled under his hold and was kicking his feet in an attempt not to choke. 

“Put him down.” 

The man dropped Matt instantly. He turned to see Jim standing in the door way. 

“This is none of your business.” 

“Mind telling me why you had him in a choke hold?” 

“If you’re a guard you can’t do anything about it. He requested it.” 

Jim looked at Matt who was holding his neck and coughing. 

“Tell him,” the man ordered. Jim looked around and noticed the little flicker of light in the corner. 

“Yes” the boy said slowly, shame in his voice, while looking at the ground. “I . . .” 

Before he could finish his sentence it was over. Matt looked to his left and saw the man on the ground motionless. Jim took the kid by the arm and leaned against the wall. 

“Norman.” 

“You shattered his jaw. You didn’t just break it. Demolished it.” “And?” 

“And you’re gonna get in deep trouble because of it.” 

“Where you listening?” 

“Yes.” 

“There was a camera.” 

“Where?” 

“In the corner of the room.” 

Norman paused. 

“Wanna go back and break the arms as well?” he was completely serious when he said this. 

“Will he have to go back?” 

“No, not if he doesn’t want to. But . . .” 

“But what?” 

“But he can’t stay with you.” 

“Why not.” Jim was not looking for another mouth to feed, but he felt very sorry for the child. He wouldn’t wish something like this on someone, although he did not know ‘this’ was. He also didn’t know why he struck the man either. It was just something he really wanted to do, and when he finished he felt much, much better. 

“Because of Nate.” 

“He’ll be in more pain?” 

“Nhoo.” Norman said slowly in hopes he would not have to elaborate. 

Jim thought about this then he said. “Oh, OHH.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Ok then you take him.” 

“Not an option.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I had a plant once,” 

“And?” 

“And it died the same day.” Norman tried to find a new solution.“You can give him to my parents.” 

“Could be. Isn’t there a place for homeless kids?” 

“No, the heads have them auctioned. In the end they trade food and board for labor.” 

“What if your parents don’t want him. I mean, Red gave Nate to me.” 

“Because Nate is susceptible to emotions. You may think my family lives close but we don’t. Each of us lives at the edge of the sections and it’s a big section. When we get to a certain age we get an individual nest. If we are too young then we sleep and live in the separate nests and eat together. Depends. Well I could ask Vlad.” 

“Who’s Vlad?” 

Norman thought about this. “Never mind. Ask dad, he’ll think of something. For the mean time make sure they sleep in separate parts of the house.” 

Jim, looked from the kitchen, at the sleeping boy. His state had not change since Norman met them in the void and put him to sleep. Nate was sleeping on the couch next to him and Jim went over quickly and picked his son up. 

“Ok now what?” 

“Well now I’m going to pray for you, because once again your husband’s gonna come home and find another child you have taken in.” 

Norman was wearing a big smile even though Jim could not see it. 

Jim was walking up the stairs with Nate and then stopped dead in his tracks. The smile from Jim’s face faded when a thought occurred to him. “About Matt, was he . . .?” 

“No, it was, as far as I know, regular ole abuse. If it wasn’t then you could tell, because Nate would be as strong as a one legged table. We got lucky, but I’m wondering how no one knew this. We’d better leave him at the medical section today.” 

“Can you do that?” 

“Yeah you can put the both of them there, it will help Nate wake up, and I’ll have Five drop Matt off. 

After completing this Jim sat down on the couch and tried to forget that the day was so unsatisfying. Norman came though the ceiling and sat on the couch next to him. 

“You did not mention anything about the tatoo.” 

“Oh the one on Blair’s back? It’s really nice. Did you do it?” 

“Are we talking about the same thing here?” 

“You said a tatoo right?” 

“I meant the one that shows he’s married to you.” 

“What?” 

“Well the one on his back shows he’s high elete. He didn’t mention it. I guess he hasn’t had that much time to celebrate.” 

His voice was drowned out by Blair’s 

“Norman. I have a situation here.” he sounded short of breath. “the mission was bogus. Get Nero and get up here.” 

Norman was up and heading for the wall. “On my way.” 

“Don’t tell Jim.” 

‘Yeah right’ he thought as he disappeared into the metal. 

Blair crept into the shower and for the first time, closed the bathroom door. After washing vigorously, he dried off and did his best to crawl into bed. He made it and thought he was home free when he laid away from Jim and closed his eyes. 

“Where were you?” 

The eyes popped open. 

“Erm . . .” would this work? “Working.” 

No it wouldn’t. “For two days?” 

Jm seemed angry and Blair was starting to feel guilty. 

“It never bothered you before.” 

“Yes it has.” 

“It just took a little longer than I thought.” 

“What did? The recovery or the clean up.” 

‘Shit,’ “Norman told you?” 

“No” 

Blair tried to recover. “He was just active when I brought him in, I don’t know how but he was. So I had a little trouble.” 

“Has it happened before?” 

“No, I was distracted.” 

Jim turned to face him. 

“By what?” 

“Just things, life lately has gone from bad to ecstatic. Which reminds me that I have to open communications soon.” 

“Will you work the day after tomorrow?” 

“I was planning to.” 

“And if I asked you not to?” 

“You have to go to training.” Blair was trying to avoid answering. “Not for a few days. Something about the teacher being kicked in the jewels by a spiker.” 

“Ouch.” 

“I guess.” 

Jim’s questioning eyes made him cave. 

“Jim man . . .” then he sighed. “How can I say no when you give me that look?” 

“That’s the point.” 

Blair moved closer and kissed him on the chest. And couldn’t help but smile as two big arms pulled him close, into a warm embrace. 

“It’s not fair.” 

“What isn’t?” 

“No one should have so much power over someone else.” 

“I know what you mean. Why didn’t you tell me you have the tatoo.” 

This jogged Blair’s memory and he closed his eyes trying to contain his annoyance. 

“I forgot, there is so much things going on that I just forgot.” 

“We can celebrate later.” 

Jim held him tighter. 

The soft and high sound echoed thought out. The noise became high and low in a tone of pure emotion. The people that were in ear shot all stopped to listen. This was a once in a lifetime experience. They did not know which one it was but they knew of which kind it was. The sound, no the music, the music, no the life. The life became sorrowful and then the sorrow became joy all in one. And the men that heard it, muscled and tall, began to weep. A woman was the only one unaffected and she walked in the direction of the music. A cross was hanging in the air. From a far one might call it a cross. It was a man. His eyes were closed and the bow moved in his hands slowly as he turned his existence into notes. His body was completely rigid as he played. Although anyone who saw him would have thought he moved with the music. His hair was long hung to the back of his thigh. It was blue and had a shine all it’s own. The violin in his hands would, argumentedly, put orchestras to shame. He was playing a little faster now, he looked otherwise. His expression changed from serine to jovial as the music became cheerful. The clapping broke his concentration and he began to fall. When he was aware of this he recovered and descended slowly. The woman was walking slowly and giving him an applaud. He did not trust her, and did not hide this in the way he looked at her. 

“Hello” 

She was wearing a robe and her head was covered. She went very close to him and circled like a vulture. 

“Yes?” he said calmly as if she did not matter. 

“I wanted to say how much I liked your music.” 

“We’ve met?” 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Then why is it you are a sister?” 

“You can tell that?” She stopped and seemed disappointed by this. 

“We can all tell this. And the device you are wearing is not working. I am sorry to say.” 

She thought about this and tried not to become distressed. Changing her approach she asked him “what’s your name.” 

“Keiler” Met walked from the way the woman came. 

“Father” the man turned to him and gave him a hug, totally ignoring the woman. Met stepped back and looked pridefully at his son. 

“I’m glad to see you’re still breaking hearts.” 

“I do not know this woman.” 

“I meant the music. I saw about ten people crying when I came in. Why didn’t you end on a happy . . .” Met appeared to have finally noticed the woman. 

She began to step back. 

“What do you want?” his words were not mean and almost concerned. 

“Just to talk.” 

Met stepped in front of his son. Which was difficult, because the man towered over him by a few inches. He was only going to do this once and he made this clear. 

“I don’t know what life is for you, and I’ve done what I could. It’s time for you to stop. You are lonely but this is not an excuse. This is not your family. Make a new one.” 

She seemed distant and without direction. 

“I have no assist. When will you give me one.” 

“You don’t have one. One cannot have a soul mate without a soul.” 

She was insulted and tried to make her point clear. “How can you say that. Everyone has a soul.” 

“No, not everyone. One day when you open your eyes and see yourself, then you will know. There will come a time when something just clicks and you realize that you’re alive. Then you might find a mate.” 

“You’re wrong.” She said, vexed. “Just because I’m not as glamorous as your children doesn’t mean I am any less.” 

“I did not say you were less. Which one is talking?” 

She was unresponsive then gave up. “Number 3.” 

“You still have numbers? I gave you the separation for you to chose and become a person. You cannot keep hiding in number 3 when you feel like being humane.” 

“Would you rather number 1" she threatened. 

“I do not have the time for this. I have destroyed your ‘copies’ of the man’s torture. Do not bother them or my family again. I have left you alone, but I will take it personal if you go near that man again. Also. I will take you from Cerberus if you kill another man without a reason. I know you have enough to torture. There is no need to take someone without cause.” 

“You can’t threaten me.” 

“Yes I can. You may be a good fighter. But I’m better. Don’t give me an excuses to prove that.” 

They walked away without saying anything else. Lacking something wrathful to say she walked in the opposite direction. 

“Someone’s coming today.” Norman’s leg was fidgeting. 

“Who?” Blair asked taking another bite of his meatless ‘lasagne’. 

Norman and Nero were eating dinner with Nate, Jim and Blair when the door chimed. Norman almost leapt from his seat but Blair beat him to the punch. 

“We were invited to dinner?” 

“We?” Norman was still sitting when Met came in. Keiler walked in a few minutes later. 

Met was about to make the introductions but Norman got up and after hugging his brother viciously, smiling he started. Met was expecting this and simply sat in his son’s chair and ate the meager meal that was upon the plate. 

“Kleine, Jim, Nate, this is my older brother Keiler.” 

Hands were shook but when he came to Nate, Keiler pulled his hand back slowly. 

“They call you little one?” 

“Hey, who’s named after a wild bore.” Blair said, happy that his little knowledge of the language paid off. 

“Touche, my mother liked the sound of it. Trust me, I got off easy.” 

“So it’s a family gathering then?” Norman was grinning like a fool when he asked. 

“Yup,” the man sat and denied the offering of food. “Why is Cerberus after you?” Keiler was not one for subtly. Norman and Blair almost choked on their food. 

“What?” Blair was gasping for air. 

“I met her in the tunnels, quite an easy read. You were all over her mind.” 

Nero, Norman, and Blair all looked at Met. Who shrugged “I just fathered them, it is not like I can stop him from doing that.” 

Blair tried not to look Keiler in the eyes. “Do you mind not doing that to us?” 

“I haven’t, she was suspicious and aggressive.” 

“Why do you call her Cerberus?” 

“It fits.” Keiler was sitting back in his chair. “The three headed hell hound that guards the gates of Hades.” 

“I thought it was hell she guards.” 

“Nope. Hades, heaven and hell.” 

“You haven’t been to our section called Cerberus then. It is closer to hell.” 

“She’s a split pea.” Norman interrupted. 

Met was now suddenly very interested in his meal. He felt Norman’s eyes on him. 

“Can we talk about this another time. This is supposed to be a blessed event.” 

“It’s a girl?” The two brothers asked in union. 

They spoke though the night, mostly small talk and Norman finally pulled Blair aside to give him a surprise. 

“Follow me.” 

When they finally came through the wall they were in a small room with no doors. It was completely empty. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a room, what does it look like?” 

“Then why is it empty.” 

“It’s a get away for you, there is no connections to it. As far as anyone knows, it does not exist. You can come here when you want to just be alone. I know privacy is hard when you have someone around that can feel emotions.” 

“It was considerate, what did it cost you?” 

“Nothing, it used to be mine. But I don’t need it. I used it to get the isolation. When you don’t have an assist it’s hell.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“We fought, and I got angry. Then we just called it quits, I broke the connection in a way to say sorry. That way he could live without having to watch what he thinks. You can only stay so long without one before you start to break down, so I came here. Someone had to run security on the system so I took the job. It helped, so much more to concentrate on it, than what was wrong. I refined it and eventually I was apart of it.” 

He turned to Blair when he spoke again. “It’s very important you don’t let them fight, if you can keep them apart for a while then it will help.” 

“What’s the gathering all about?” 

Norman began to smile. 

“To find an E that is female is rare. I don’t know why but most, if not all of the offspring will be male. For example our family. Whenever a child is born we all come back to be at the naming. Most of us just weep for the poor unfortunate soul, if dad lets mom name him. This will no doubt be her last child, and it happens to be a girl. The name carries on. That means so much more than I can express.” 

“She didn’t look pregnant.” 

“Have you ever really seen her without all those layers. She’s a slim woman let me tell you. Besides. If it’s a girl it should develop faster. Or it could be that because of Nate’s mother’s death they had to speed up the process. They never tell us these things. It’s like we are not even related. But I can understand why. It hurts too much when your family is in pain. If she had lost it then we would all be depressed.” 

“So we’re gonna have tons of people roaming about?” 

“Yup, if you want, I can keep an eye on Nate for you. It will be good for him to meet them. They can help him with the emergency shut downs. Matt kept him from doing that. But he can learn how to do it even when the assist is the cause. It’s not done often because they protect each other. But in a case like this it might be good to get things going quicker. The teen program is working pretty well. He will adjust soon. You guys should be more than safe when everyone is here. C . . . Cerberus can’t do anything at all until they are gone. It would take less than 3 seconds to confined her. If it makes you feel better, she’s the only one that has ever killed anyone, or would. If you want I can make a few adjustments and you and Jim could get a week together. With no interruptions. You would have to work extra. He would have to catch up after it was over.” 

“I’m not sure if I want that.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know what to do, I need to do so much more things.” 

“For example?” 

“Put a bell on every single transmission that comes in. I know I’m going to get so much hate calls.” 

“That’s easy. What else?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You’re just making excuses. You don’t have to tell him what’s going on. But you do need to make sure that the past doesn’t stop him from growing. If you dwell on these things then he’s going to get depressed as well and in the end all that was done was done for nothing. All the times you put your neck on the line. All the times that your friends had put their reputation on the line. Everything.” 

“I can’t, not yet. Not until I know he’s safe.” 

“I know what you mean. But she’s not going to just jump under the knife. And she hasn’t bothered you so it’s no biggy.” 

“She did, I thought I screwed up, but then when I thought it over I see that I didn’t. The guy was sleeping when I brought him in. When I left and came back he went berserk.” 

“You think she set you up?” 

“Yup, if she keeps this up my rep is dead.” 

“There’s nothing to do. She wont slip up. All you can do is just keep a step ahead. Dad wont touch her until she does something against someone’s safety.” 

“Why is it I always get the psychos?” 

“I know,” Norman grinned “must be the hair.” 

Blair laughed with him, “or the scar.” 

“Hey, good thinking. I’m telling you, it rocks.” 

“So when will everyone be here?” 

“About a week. And then it will be over just as quick as that. Do you want that week or what?” 

“When would I get it?” 

“Hmm, how about starting tomorrow? Wait. Well do one more job tomorrow morning and the week is yours. I’ll stick with you to make sure that no one screws with the end product. We seem to be losing a lot of material lately. That’s the security prob dad wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Do you think it’s her.” 

“Well she’s been a thorn in everyone’s backside so far. There are others who can take he job if she screws up. But not many who would be able to find out if she did.” 

“So you’ll look out for Nate for the week?” 

“You wont be here?” 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“He’ll be at school and training most of the time anyway. Sure I guess he can hang out with Keiler.” 

“Why not with you?” 

“Because of the same reason he can’t hang out with you.” Norman paused. “Besides, I had a plant once . . .” 

* * *

End Rock Me.


End file.
